


Холод дождливого неба (под горящей луной)

by BlueSunrise



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Past Brainwashing, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, jesus this fandom how do I even tag for Red Room/HYDRA?, mention of rape/noncon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 39,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSunrise/pseuds/BlueSunrise
Summary: Саммари автора:Пост-муви. Программирование Баки начинает давать сбой.Саммари переводчика: Баки старательно прячется от Стива, но когда тот исчезает, объединяет усилия с Мстителями в его поисках, в процессе временно замещая вакантное место Капитана Америки.





	1. Глава 1.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like a Cold Sky Raining (Under a Burning Moon)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194929) by [beanside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanside/pseuds/beanside). 



Несмотря на всю суету в Аэрокосмическом музее, никто не толкал мужчину, который будто прилип к экспонатам, посвященным Капитану Америка. И даже не потому, что тот был одет как бездомный бродяга, хотя и это тоже. Вокруг него распространялось нечто вроде ауры, то, как он держался — совершенно неподвижно, обхватив себя руками.

Еще один ветеран, пришедший взглянуть на сверх-ветерана, подумал охранник. Потрясенные, запавшие глаза выдавали слишком много ночей, проведенных в борьбе с демонами.

Мужчина не сводил глаз со стенда, с собственного лица, смотрящего оттуда. Охранники посматривали в его сторону, но ни о чем не подозревали. Никто не побеспокоился заглянуть под капюшон, а руку он держал опущенной. Они видели сломленного человека вместо загнанного в угол. Мясо вместо хищника. Сегодня они не заплатят за ошибку.

Сегодня он был слишком занят, его мозг яростно работал. Он смотрел старую кинохронику, где мужчина с его лицом разговаривал с человеком с моста. Он видел, как они тянулись друг к другу, как магнит тянет на север. Легкие улыбки.

— Я знал его.

Мужчина слегка вздрогнул, воспоминание вонзилось как осколок стекла. Прошло две недели с тех пор, как была уничтожена база, его программа давала сбой все чаще. Он помнил кресло, агонию обнулений. Камера криостазиса, еще больше боли, растянутой до бесконечной белой статики. Иногда ему казалось, что он видит сны. Их фрагменты, ускользали после разморозки, оставляя после себя призраков, которых ни одно обнуление не могло изгнать полностью.  
Ему редко доводилось находиться вне стазиса дольше нескольких дней, недели. Программа нарушалась, разлеталась на кусочки спустя короткое время. Однажды он сбежал. Еще в самом начале, пытаясь найти кого-то. Добрался до Восточной Европы прежде, чем его выследили. В тот раз он провел в кресле несколько дней, обнуление за обнулением. Он боролся, пока ему не показали кое-что, какие-то бумаги. Воспроизвели запись.

То обнуление стало облегчением, после него он больше не бунтовал. Пока не случился мост. Капитан Америка, дурацкий, нелепый костюм расцветки коррумпированной нации. Стоп. Это программа. Он знал этого человека. Знал его еще до всяческих обнулений.

 

Он знал этого человека. На стенде написано, что его зовут Стив. Стив Роджерс. Это ничего не значит. И его имя. Джеймс Барнс. Джеймс ощущалось правильно. Но тот человек — Стив — поправил он себя. Стив звал его как-то по-другому.

— Баки.

Джеймс не сразу понял, что голос прозвучал со стороны. Он напрягся, металлическая рука с легким протестующим скрипом стиснулась в кулак. Она тоже ломалась.

При этом звуке мужчина скорчил гримасу. Он был ниже Солдата, но тот отчего-то знал, что этот человек не менее смертоносен. Рядом стоял еще один мужчина, который притворялся, что изучает стенд, посвященный щиту Роджерса, но явно подслушивал.

— Барнс, — произнес первый мужчина. Несмотря на холодный взгляд, его голос был теплым, почти добрым.  
Он чувствовал, как его губы изогнулись в подобии усмешки. Доброта, как и любовь, были для детишек.  
За исключением их троих на выставке больше никого не было. Когда это случилось?

Он попятился прочь от стенда, отступая к стене. Второй мужчина развернулся к нему, прищурив темные глаза.

— Полегче, Леголас. Дай ему минуту. Никто не хочет причинить тебе вред, — добавил мужчина.

У него вырвался резкий смешок.

Тот, который пониже, поморщился, но продолжал говорить. 

— Пора идти, солдат. Позволь нам помочь тебе.

Он вжался в стену, но та шевельнулась, чья-то рука опустилась ему на загривок.

— Мы не причиним зла, — прогрохотал еще один голос. — Но ты должен пойти с нами.

— Иисусе, Тор, — пробормотал первый, обладатель приятного голоса.

Он вывернулся из хватки, оттолкнув белокурого гиганта и шарахаясь в угол. Тор, очевидно. Он выплюнул ругательство и почувствовал, как нож скользнул в ладонь.

Внезапно тот, который пониже, шевельнулся, и Джеймс заметил кейс в его руке. Там может быть оружие, но настоящую угрозу, похоже, представлял именно здоровяк.

— Бартон, подожди, — прорезал напряженную тишину другой голос. Он развернулся, стараясь удерживать в поле зрения все четверых. Вновь прибывший оказался мужчиной средних лет в отличном костюме.

— Агент Не До Конца Мертвый, — окликнул его темноглазый мужчина, при виде изгиба его рта голову Джеймса пронзила боль. — У нас все под контролем.

— Сын Коула, — казалось, голос Тора заполняет все помещение. — Ты вернулся из Валхаллы?

— А вот и начальник цирка, — пробормотал Бартон.

— Ты думал, с участием Старка можно получить другой результат?

Старк. Это имя потянуло за собой слишком много образов, слишком много воспоминаний. Говард Старк, его жена, Мария. Было нетрудно покопаться в моторе синей машины и смотреть, как она слетает с дороги. Он проверил тела, но женщина выжила. Убить ее было легко, быстрый удар по уже сломанным ребрам, и она захлебнулась кровью.

А мальчишку ему приказали не трогать…

Кто-то кричал.

— У него припадок, — казалось, голос доносится издалека, и Джеймс попытался открыть глаза. Когда он их закрыл?

Пол под ним разошелся, и он полетел вниз, пока крик не затих, и осталась только тьма.


	2. Глава 2.

Когда он проснулся, холода не было.

Это был настолько неожиданно, что он не стал открывать глаза, продолжая медленно дышать. Он был не в кресле. Поверхность под ним была слишком мягкой. Сверху тоже что-то лежало. Одеяло, подсказал его мозг.

— Сержант Барнс?

Рядом что-то шевельнулось, и Джеймс напрягся, нащупывая нож. Попытался нащупать. Его рука отказывалась повиноваться, замерзший кусок металла.

— Постарайтесь пока не двигаться, — посоветовал тот же голос. — Вы в безопасности.

Живая рука дернулась и открывая глаза Джеймс чувствовал, как его губы изгибаются в улыбке. Еще один человек, темноволосый. На сей раз память не принесла боли, скользнув на место, как пуля в ствол. Зеленый монстр, разносящий город и яростно ревущий, задрав голову к небу. *Дерьмо*.

— Гм. Хорошо? Простите, я не говорю по-русски.

Он выплюнул еще одно ругательство, затем заставил себя переключиться на английский.

— Что вам нужно?

— В данный момент? Чтобы вы не порвали стежки, — мужчина прислонился к столу. — Что вы помните?

Он попытался пожать плечами и почувствовал, что правая рука привязана. Свободнее, чем следовало бы, будет до смешного легко освободиться. Пока рано. Надо подыграть, чтобы узнать побольше.

— Вы помните Смитсоновский институт?

Это еще что за вопрос, черт возьми? Конечно, он помнит, это было совсем недавно. Да это и не вопрос. Вопросом был человек на мосту, Капитан Америка, и откуда он знал…

Воспоминания больше не причиняли боли. Что не означало, что они не вздымались волной, пытаясь утопить его. Секунду он боролся, содрогаясь всем телом, и слыша, как Беннер кричит что-то непонятное, а тихий спокойный голос отвечает ему.

Затем волна схлынула, оставив за собой ясность восприятия.

— Стив, — произнес он. — Где…

Беннер наклонил голову.

— Все еще в Вашингтоне. Ищет вас.

Услышав это, Джеймс приподнял бровь, и у Беннера хватило совести отвести глаза.

— Да. Что ж, по мнению Наташи, вполне возможно у вас имеется нечто вроде предохранителя, а Стив уже и так в раздрае, не хватало ему еще наблюдать, как вы взрываетесь у него на глазах или что-то в этом роде.

— Это со мной случилось?

— Почти. Только вместо того, чтобы оторвать голову, этот предохранитель лишь выпустил заряд в нервную систему, который бы превратил ваши мозги в кашу.

Он потрогал шею, чувствуя швы, идущие от металлического плеча вверх к основанию черепа, и только потом понял, что сам не заметив, высвободил руку.

— И этого не случилось, потому что…?

— Портативный ЭМИ, — в поле зрения возник Старк, и на сей раз его мозг услужливо добавил детали. Тони Старк, промышленник, гений. Железный Человек.

— Так, может, об этом неудобно упоминать, но я убил твоих родителей, — услышал Джеймс свои слова.

— Нет, Гидра… и, ну, Стейн убили моих родителей, — сухо отозвался Старк. — Я читал досье, ледышка. Твоего мнения никто не спрашивал.

— Тони, — вздохнул Беннер, будто продолжая старый спор.

— Что? Он освободился и не пытался никого убить.

— Ты только что пришел, — услышал себя Джеймс. — Ночь? день? еще только начался.

На этот раз улыбка Тони стала ярче.

— Прости. Думаю, этот разряд закоротил твою руку. Возможно, я смогу починить ее, или сварганю что получше.

— Пока оставь так.

— Но…

— Старк, заткнись. Немедленно.

— Но…

— Только потому, что я никого не убил, не означает, что мне этого не хочется, — огрызнулся Джеймс.  
— Сижу я здесь и думаю, что, судя по скорости реакции Беннера, я мог бы свернуть тебе шею и оказаться за дверями до того как он позеленеет. Даже с замедленными рефлексами, даже без руки, я мог бы быть двумя этажами ниже, прежде чем он…

— Я бы не рассчитывал на это, сержант Барнс, — информировал его спокойный голос с британским акцентом. — При любом угрожающем жесте лаборатория будет опечатана за 2,7 секунды. Вдобавок, агенту Бартону разрешено применить седативы, если вы заставите его нервничать.

— Спасибо, Джарвис, — поблагодарил Беннер.

— Мы закончили с пустыми угрозами? — в поле зрения возник Коулсон, и Джеймс напрягся, размышляя, сколько еще человек здесь прячется, мать их. Для убийцы неприемлемо не знать, сколько чертовых шпионов болтается вокруг.

— Не думаю, что все они были пустыми, — буркнул Джеймс.

Губы Коулсона дернулись в подобии улыбки.

— Я Директор ЩИТа Фил Коулсон. Нового ЩИТа.

— Джеймс Барнс, бывший сотрудник Гидры, специализация — Зимний Солдат, — парировал Джеймс.

— Вы в Нью Йорке, в башне Старка. Мы вытащили все следящие устройства и мерзкие сюрпризы, которые оставила вам Гидра, и накачали антибиотиками и прочими полезными вещами. Когда мы нашли вас, ваша мозговая активность была на опасно высоком уровне, которым вы обязаны главным образом исходящему сигналу. К счастью, после ЭМИ этот уровень, похоже, снизился, и вот мы здесь.

— Вот мы здесь, — он приподнялся, свесив ноги с постели. Они не были связаны. Что за игру ведут эти идиоты? Это вот их Стив поддерживает?  
Джеймса они не впечатлили.

— Что вам надо?

— Теплых и нежных чувств? — предложил Старк.  
Джеймс не скрывал блеклую усмешку, обращенную Тони Старку.

— Я задаюсь вопросом, так ли мудро было оставлять тебя в живых, — вменяемость членов команды Стива начала вызывать у него серьезные сомнения.  
Коулсон отмахнулся.

— Прошу, не обращайте на него внимания. Мы все так делаем. Скажем так, я не откажусь от информации по Гидре, но главным образом мы доставили вас сюда, чтобы оценить, представляете ли вы угрозу для себя или других.

Джеймс рассмеялся — короткий, резкий звук даже для его ушей.

— О, я несомненно представляю угрозу, — он взял себя в руки и взглянул на Коулсона. Того, кто держит на поводке всю банду. — А если я захочу уйти?  
Коулсон потянулся к карману пиджака, и Джеймс напрягся, приготовился. Вокруг него валялось множество предметов, которые можно в пустить в дело. Шнур капельницы вместо гарроты, ручки. Его рука уже тянулась к игле, когда что-то просвистело возле головы, поднос грохнулся на пол, шприцы и препараты разлетелись по комнате.

— Какого хрена творят твои идиоты? Зимний Солдат, мать вашу! — заорал Джеймс.

Коулсон замер.

— Простите, — он отвернул полу пиджака, демонстрируя, что не вооружен. — Всего лишь документы для вас, — он извлек их и осторожно протянул. Они были сколоты вместе скрепкой, еще одно оружие в руках Зимнего Солдата.

Спустя несколько долгих секунд он заставил себя расслабиться и взглянуть на бумаги. Уставился на собственное лицо, изображенное на ньюйоркских водительских правах. Дальше шел паспорт, пара кредитных карт, все на имя Джеймса Б. Барнса.

— Что…

— Синяя кредитная карта распоряжается вашим основным сберегательным счетом с зарплатой. Черная — ваша карта American Express. Условия: Хотите уйти — пожалуйста. Если займетесь отстрелом целей из Гидры, можете делать все, что пожелаете. Если пострадают гражданские — вы не увидите нас, пока не будет поздно.

Джеймс усмехнулся.

— И кто придет за мной, вы, Агент?

Губы Коулсона дернулись в улыбке.

— Нет. Они, — он указал на высокий потолок, спустя мгновение оттуда свесился мужчина с приятной улыбкой. У него были… ни хрена себе… лук и стрелы? Это объясняло свистящий звук.

А еще секунду спустя он разглядел рядом с мужчиной промельк рыжих волос.

— Наталия Ульяновна Романова, — резко произнес он.

— Я у тебя в долгу.

Она была все той же Черной Вдовой, какую он запомнил, вплоть до перчаток «Укус Вдовы». Спорхнула со стропил, опираясь на выступ окна, и медленно, идеально сбалансировано приземлилась в десяти футах от него.

— Привет, Яша, — мурлыкнула она. — Ты выглядишь… лучше.

— Лучше, чем когда?

— Лучше, чем когда я в последний раз видела тебя.

— А это было… — пришло внезапное воспоминание о том, как он глядел на ее полное ужаса, совсем юное лицо, а мир вокруг него белел от холода. Всегда оставалось несколько минут между началом заморозки и прекращением мозговой активности, и он помнил, как смотрел на ее борьбу с врачами, готовившими ее для ее собственного крио.

Они пытались сбежать вместе, осознал он.

— Ты выглядишь намного взрослее, — пробормотал Джеймс. — Не моя маленькая Наталья.

Она слегка улыбнулась.

— Теперь я по большей части Наташа. Романофф.

Он усмехнулся.

— Даже русское имя переврали.

— На свое посмотри, — огрызнулась она.

— Как плечо? — поинтересовался он, показывая жестом. — Надеюсь, никаких постоянных повреждений?

— Нет. Мы выздоравливаем от таких ран.

— Итак, *Зайчик*. ЩИТ?

— *Да*. После, — Наталья взмахнула рукой, обводя все вокруг.

— Я была на миссии, когда пала Красная Комната, я сбежала и взялась за «консультационные» задания, — она наклонилась ближе, блестя глазами. — И если еще раз назовешь меня зайчиком, я тебе кишки выпущу.

— Всегда очаровательна, наша Талия, — пробормотал он. — Мне казалось, *Зайчик* тебе нравится, — улыбка получилась непривычной, но искренней.

— Мне было семнадцать, Джеймс. Мне много что нравилось, — она изящно пожала плечами, и никто кроме Джеймса не заметил, что она готова к схватке. Тихий звон натянутой тетивы отозвался зудом в металлической руке.

Минуту Джеймс молчал, ожидая, когда мысли успокоятся.

— Бумага есть? — неожиданно спросил он.

— Господи, тебя тоже придется учить пользоваться тачпадом? — вздохнул Тони.

— Шел бы ты, Старк.

Коулсон выдал ему бумагу и пододвинул пустой поднос, чтобы писать.

Процесс занял несколько часов и потребовал много бумаги и ручек. К тому времени, как он закончил, правую руку сводило от напряжения. Перед ним лежала еда и запечатанная бутылка воды.

— Это то, что я помню. Если они не дураки, то уже избавились от всего, что можно, пусть даже считают, что я им предан. Слишком много шло онлайн. Кое-что нет, и это я подчеркнул, — он сделал долгий глоток воды и демонстративно игнорировал еду. — Скажи своим людям не стоять у меня на пути, черт побери.  
Коулсон медленно кивнул.

— Вы можете присоединиться к нам, официально возглавить ударную группу, — предложил он.

Джеймс покачал головой.

— Пока нет.

— А Стив?

— Пока нет.

Тони издал тихий звук, но под Наташиным взглядом быстро заткнулся.

— Приятно знать, что некоторые вещи не меняются, *Зайчик*.

— Выпущу кишки. Чертовой тупой ложкой,*Солнышко*.

Джеймс криво улыбнулся.

— Забавно звучит, — он оглянулся на Старка.  
— Думаешь, сможешь сделать лучше? — он указал на металлическую руку. — Я бы не отказался от более легкой модели.

— С закрытыми глазами, — отозвался Тони. — Мы ее просканировали немножко, пока ты валялся в отключке, так что размеры у меня есть. Придется найти врача, который займется неврологией, но за деньги можно все достать.

Джеймс покачал головой.

— А то я не знаю, — на секунду он сосредоточился на руке, чувствуя, как серверы возвращаются к жизни. — Черт возьми, Старк, вы действительно думали, что были первыми, кто попробовал ЭМИ? Ты приволок в свой дом гребаного убийцу с более чем тремястами подтвержденными убийствами за плечами и не побеспокоился убедиться, что он останется на том же гребаном месте, куда ты его поместил? — он покачал головой и направился к двери.

— Если быть точным, мы не убийцу приволокли. Мы вытащили друга Стива с того света.

Джеймс остановился, глубоко дыша.

— Его глупость и вправду заразна, да? Нельзя принести одного, не прихватив заодно с ним Солдата.

— Яша, — мягко окликнула Наталья. Только он мог расслышать предупреждение в ее легком тоне.

Он развернулся, скользнув взглядом по каждому лицу, знакомому или нет.

— Пока Красная Комната и Гидра не сломали меня, единственным, кто держал мой поводок, был Стиви. А теперь? — он раскинул руки в стороны.

— Смотрите, ничем не связан, — при виде его улыбочки Бартон натянул тетиву. Он остро глянул на него. — Не стоит. Наталья, похоже, дорожит тобой, ей не понравится, если я сломаю ее игрушки.

Между двумя выдохами Наташа оказалась рядом с ним.

— Яша, — ее пальцы легко коснулись металлической руки.

Спустя секунду он вздохнул.

— *Только для вас,* — взял ее руку своей живой рукой и легко поцеловал.

Подошел Тони, небрежная походка и поза слишком заученные, чтобы быть беспечными.

— Тебя я целовать не буду, — заявил Джеймс, расправляя плечи и сжимая металлическую руку.

Некоторое время Тони рассматривал его.

— Нет, извини. Я уже привык разбираться со своей подростковой влюбленностью, — он протянул мобильный телефон и небольшой конверт. — Вот. Это должно немного помочь.

Открыв конверт, Джеймс обнаружил там нечто, напоминающее бескровную плоть.

— Что за… — когда он извлек содержимое, оказалось, что это хорошо сработанное покрытие для руки. Может, близкого изучения оно не выдержит, но позволит ему слиться с толпой. — Зачем ты это делаешь? — спросил он.

— Капитан Роджерс вдохновляет преданность окружающих, — пробормотала Наташа.

— Ах, Наташенька, уже бросила меня ради доброго Капитана?

Она сверкнула улыбкой.

— Как будто ты не поступил бы так же?

Джеймс обнаружил, что на это у него нет ответа.


	3. Глава 3.

ИИ подсвечивал его путь из здания до черного хода. Крупный мужчина в темном костюме ожидал его возле погрузочного дока и протянул объемную сумку.

— Мистер Старк приготовил кое-что для вас. И еще просил передать, что вам следует как можно быстрее убраться с улицы.

Джеймс дернул подбородком, изображая что-то типа кивка, и перекинул сумку через плечо. Скорее всего, там маячок. Если ему не навтыкали жучков и GPS куда только можно, пока он был без сознания, тогда они идиоты.

А помимо них, наверняка Наталья установила на него маячок. Закутавшись в куртку и ниже натянув кепку, Джеймс спустился вниз на станцию подземки.

Металлическая рука скрежетнула, когда он нажал, но замок на служебной двери поддался. Проехав пять станций, он сделал остановку и осмотрел сумку. Там оказалась одежда, маленький набор инструментов и немного наличных. Сумку с одеждой он оставил на станции. Наличные и инструменты рассовал по карманам куртки. Пока сойдет, а позже он приобретет другую сумку.

Солнце уже сияло, когда он отодвинул решетку в сторону и вышел на улицу Бруклина. Спустя пять минут обзавелся новой одеждой и сумкой, потратив денег больше, чем раньше зарабатывал за год. Присмотревшись к деньгам, заметил, что там были преимущественно двадцатки и пятидесятидолларовые купюры, много и тех, и других. Не то чтобы он не подумал об инфляции. Ему случалось работать под прикрытием, он умел обращаться с наличными, но чаще это были йены и рубли. И не было голоска в голове, подсчитывающего, сколько лекарств для Стива можно купить на имеющуюся сумму.

Можно бы предположить, что это голос Стива, но нет. Голос Стива даже в его воспоминаниях был сильным. Иногда тот едва мог дышать, но голос его подводил редко (разве что, когда ему смазывали йодином костяшки пальцев, или когда…ох).

Это были не воспоминания, не совсем. Чувства? Джеймс привалился к стене, внизу живота медленно расцветало что-то. Это затронуло еще больше воспоминаний, хороших и плохих. Стив, улыбающийся ему, кровь из разбитых губ пачкает зубы. Стив, заснувший и легко дышащий впервые за несколько дней. Мешанина из люблю/мой/хочу, которая сосредотачивалась исключительно на Стивене Г. Роджерсе.

Страх. Стив кашляет кровью, на боках расцветают кровоподтеки, треснувшие ребра. Провонявшая мочой тюремная камера Гидры, и огонь, бегущий по его венам на лабораторном столе.

— Чувак, ты в порядке?

Джеймсу казалось, что он кивнул, но голос приблизился.

— Серьезно. Ну-ка вдохни. Может, позвонить кому-нибудь? — каблуки процокали по бетону, и Джеймс шарахнулся в сторону от звука, выставляя перед собой металлическую руку, как Стив — щит.

— Кейт? Кейти, Кейт, не надо — только наблюдать! — послышался тонкий голосок.

Джеймс поднял взгляд на женщину — просто ребенка.

— Наблюдать?

Она пожала плечами, опираясь на лук, который держала в руках.

— Нат решила, что другого ты вычислишь.

— Нат? — он глянул на кончик стрелы и заметил там ампулу. — Седатив?

— Ага. На всякий случай, Наташа не думает, что тебе это понадобится.

— Нат… Гребаные американцы со своими кличками, — он двигался быстро, металлическая рука отвела в сторону кончик стрелы, а живая сорвала с ее пояса телефон.

— Черт, эй, это мое!

— Ты шутишь, черт возьми? Посылать за мной ребенка?

— Привет, Хоукай, — сказала этот ребенок, нет, мать вашу, просто младенец, и сделала движение вокруг его металлической руки, будто хотела схватить телефон.

— Прекрати, — твердо сказал Джеймс, хватая ее за горло.


	4. Глава 4.

Это не было сознательным решением. Она его вынудила, зажала в угол и пыталась усыпить. Если и было правило, вбитое в программирование Зимнего Солдата намертво, так это то, что контакты не допустимы. Любой, кто его увидел, подлежал уничтожению. Не оставлять свидетелей в живых.

Нет. Это больше не он.

Он остановился, как только его рука смяла воротник ее блузки, в последний момент заставив себя замереть. Вместо этого выставил вперед ладонь, как видел у какого-то парня пару миссий назад.

Она наступила ему на ногу с такой силой, что даже он дернулся, затем последовал жесткий удар по горлу. Может, и не такой уж ребенок. Перехватил ее за щиколотку прежде, чем она врезала ему по яйцам.

— Нет, — хрипло сказал он, металлической рукой массируя пострадавшую трахею.

Она опустила ногу, отступая назад.

— А теперь можно мне забрать обратно мой телефон? — с преувеличенной любезностью поинтересовалась она.

— Минутку, — он приложил аппарат к уху. — Ты еще здесь?

— С Кейт все нормально? — спросил Бартон. — Потому что, клянусь…

— Твоя протеже в порядке. Скажи привет, Кейт.

— Мы в порядке, Хоукай.

— Сколько ваших людей следят за мной?

— Никого не было, пока ты не начал избавляться от маячков, потом… несколько. У Кейт верный глаз и талант запоминать лица.

Джеймс вздохнул.

— Отлично. В порту Бостона имеется явочная квартира Гидры. Встретимся в юридической конторе на причале в четыре. Прихвати стрелы со взрывающимися наконечниками.

— А что принести Нат?

Губы Джемса изогнулись в невеселой улыбке.

— Только себя, *птенец*.

— Чтоб ты знал, я говорю на одиннадцати языках.

— Я бы рассчитывал на один русский, с учетом всего.

— Я рад, что ты вернулся, Барнс.

— Что? — Джеймс моргнул. Этого он не ожидал. — Какого хрена…

— Сложно состязаться с первой любовью. Теперь у Наташи появится масса возможностей увидеть, что ты такой же засранец, как и остальные.

Джеймс выдал короткий смешок.

— Не сомневаюсь, — он рассматривал Кейт. — Я сейчас отдам телефон *младенцу*. Потом сяду на поезд.

— Можем подбросить, если захочешь.

— Бартон, мне не хочется любоваться на твою гадкую рожу, если этого можно избежать.

— Охранники стали внимательней с тех пор как вы со Стивом играли в бродяг, чувак. Да и динозавры не нападут.

— Вы со Стиви два сапога пара. Будь Старк приличным парнем, с ним бы такого не приключилось.

— Стиви? Ты о Кэпе толкуешь? Кэп не так чтобы светская бабочка, чувак. Судя по рассказам Нат, с тех пор как оттаял, он немного расслабился, а раньше был как струна.

Джеймс моргнул. Стив всегда медленно привыкал к людям и вряд ли стал легче на подъем, проснувшись в новом веке.

— Вот, поговори со своей подружкой, — проигнорировав вопли протеста Кейт, он бросил ей телефон.


	5. Глава 5.

Джеймс не ожидал, что путешествие на поезде так его измотает. Даже при очевидной разнице в поездах, все равно приходилось ехать, стиснув зубы. И то, что вокруг толклись гражданские, не помогало. Несколько рассредоточенных среди пассажиров замаскированных вояк, которых он подметил, только ухудшали ситуацию, пробуждая в Зимнем Солдате его суть.

ЩИТ? Гидра? Кто знает. Ему хотелось закрыть глаза, но нельзя. Если кто-то нацелился на него, он должен знать.

Минутой позже высокая гибкая блондинка скользнула на сиденье напротив него. Крошечная часть его мозга отметила: «хорошенькая». Остальная часть была слишком занята, вопя: «угроза!»

— Итак, какой маячок я пропустил? — негромко поинтересовался он.

То, как дернулись ее губы, показалось ему смутно знакомым, черт знает, почему.

— Можно подумать, я скажу.

— Старк, мать его, поставил мне чип, как гребаному псу?

— Он мне не докладывал, — она вздохнула. — Слушай, Барнс, я здесь лишь для того, чтобы ты благополучно прибыл в Бостон.

— И кому ты наступила на мозоль, чтобы получить это задание?

— В алфавитном порядке или хронологическом?

Вот оно, это настойчивое чувство узнавания. Легчайший акцент, будто она подцепила его у кого-то. Кого-то… из Британии?

— Так чья ты родственница?

— Ммм? — приподнятая бровь противоречила ответу, но он все равно спросил. Господь свидетель, на свою память он не всегда мог положиться.

— Фалсворт или Картер? Попробую угадать — ты слишком хорошенькая для родственницы Монти, — он попытался воспроизвести улыбку, которая вроде бы принадлежала прежнему Баки и считалась очаровательной.

— Пегги Картер - моя тетя, — женщина немного выпрямилась, ее глаза потеплели, и он решил, что улыбка удалась. — Там, в Вашингтоне, я была соседкой капитана Роджерса. Славная маленькая шарада. После того, как я с ним познакомилась, мне стало вроде как неловко.

— ЩИТ? — он отметил резкость своего голоса и постарался сгладить ее.

— Ага. Не Гидра. Директор Коулсон назначил меня твоей тенью, пока я не сдам тебя Вдове и Хоукаю.

— Ты так себе представляешь стать тенью? — спросил Джеймс, пытаясь подпустить в голос дразнящие нотки. — Твою мать, ты точно Картер.

Она улыбнулась.

— Так точно, сэр. Шэрон Картер к вашим услугам, — она протянула руку. — Я выросла на историях о тебе и капитане Роджерсе. И решила не упускать шанс.

Он пожал ее руку.

— Выросла, значит? Ты знаешь, как обидеть парня, Картер.

— Тетя Пегги всегда говорила, что ты не прочь пофлиртовать.

Он пожал плечами.

— Не думал, что она заметила.

Смех Шэрон был в точности как у Пегги — громкий и дьявольски чувственный.

— Можешь мне поверить, заметила.

— Она…

— Да. У нее случаются плохие и хорошие дни.

— Я рад, — и это правда. Как бы он не ревновал раньше, сейчас он рад, что Стив увиделся с ней снова. — Так в чем заключается задание «стать тенью Зимнего Солдата», мисс Картер?

— Главным образом убедиться, что никто тебя не побеспокоит. Тебе есть чем заняться, и ЩИТ хочет быть уверен, что ты все сделаешь. Как только мы прибудем в Бостон, я сдаю тебя с рук на руки и ухожу в сторону, оставаясь на подхвате. Если возникнут проблемы с местными властями, я их улажу. Если возьмешь кого-то в плен — обеспечу тюремную камеру.

— Когда я последний раз проверял, я был лучшим инструментом Гидры.

— Забавно, когда я последний раз проверяла, ты был самым долгоживущим военнопленным в США и приличное количество этого времени находился у ЩИТа. Мы тебя подвели. И черт побери, не собираемся подвести снова.

— Я не…

— Сержант Барнс, избавьте меня от этого. Тебе надо немного отдохнуть. Я присмотрю.

Ага. Точно, кровь Пегги.

Джеймс угомонился и позволил себе немного расслабиться. Разумом он ей не доверял, но разум — не самая его надежная часть. Шэрон — племянница Пегги. Если ей нельзя доверять, то кому тогда можно?

На заднем плане сознания Агент громко выражал свое несогласие, но решать было не Агенту, а ему. И не стоит слишком задумываться о том, кто он есть, этим можно будет заняться на досуге после миссии.

На вокзале Бостона, когда усталость взяла свое, он смылся от Картер. Он доверил ей оберегать его на поезде, что не означало, что он собирался спать рядом с ней. Есть доверие, а есть глупость. Глупцы долго не живут.

Он взобрался на крышу одного из зданий, сразу за гаванью. Там нашелся уголок, куда можно забиться, с видом на площадь перед юридической конторой.

До прибытия Черной Вдовы делать было нечего, и он позволил себе задремать.


	6. Глава 6.

Где-то за час до заката он заставил себя проснуться, и немедленно осознал, что в чем-то облажался. Ушла пара минут, чтобы понять, что не так. Он ни на чем не мог сосредоточиться.

Миссия должна быть в приоритете, но мысли расползались в стороны. Помни, Джеймс. Склады оружия Гидры. Под каждым, глубоко внизу, имеется криокамера для Агентов. Насколько он знал, единственными оставшимися Агентами Красной Комнаты были Наталья и он.

Снова вспышки воспоминаний, на сей раз о детях, которых он помогал тренировать. Помогал ломать. Из всех воспоминаний, эти для него были худшими. Как Зимний Солдат он творил ужасные, невыразимые вещи, но они бледнели по сравнению с этими детьми.

Тихий повторяющийся звук привлек его внимание, и Джеймс понял, что это стучат его зубы. Не обращая внимания на дискомфорт, он сосредоточился на смутных воспоминаниях о базе. Легендарная история Бостона делала его прекрасным местом для тайной базы.

Его мысли обратились к Стиву. Он знал, что Наталья и остальные ожидают, что, когда все закончится, он найдет Стива, но не был уверен, что это хорошая идея. Стив был национальной иконой, публичной фигурой. Последнее что ему нужно — Зимний Солдат в своем окружении.

Уилсон прикрывал Стиву спину, как и остальные Мстители. Еще одним убийцей больше — не такая уж большая разница, с металлической рукой или нет. Возможно, получится взломать канал связи Мстителей и иногда обеспечить прикрытие, но Стиву не нужно, чтобы он постоянно болтался поблизости. Не в этом веке.

Черт побери, сосредоточься на миссии.

На базе сменились охранники, новая пара заняла свое место у кафе прямо перед ним. Обычно они менялись через час после открытия. Он мог нанести удар во время работы и рискнуть гражданскими, или ночью, когда охрана начеку.

Стив бы пошел ночью, подумал он.

Он не Стив.

Джеймс снова вздрогнул, внезапно осознав, что голова болит в одном ритме с биением сердца. С последнего обнуления прошло три недели, один из самых долгих промежутков — после падения Берлинской стены.

Гидра не полагалась на удачу. Его миссиями были по большей части убийства, иногда передача посланий. Агентами не разбрасывались ради рядовых заданий, по крайней мере не Солдатом.

Он нападет на кафе прямо перед открытием. Рискованно, но это самый подходящий расклад. Ему нужна информация, и после Вашингтона это — лучший вариант. Здесь нет долгосрочной крио-установки, и данные о нем, хранившиеся здесь, были в лучшем случае сомнительными.

Нужно разузнать, не оставила ли Гидра еще сюрпризов в его мозгах. Убедиться, что он не ходячая бомба с часовым механизмом.

В конце концов, его решимость ослабеет. Его потянет к Стиву, как магнит тянет к Северу.

Он не должен представлять опасности. Нельзя рассчитывать, что Стив убьет его, если программирование возьмет верх, а Наталья и ее лучник не могут все время находиться поблизости.

Приняв решение, он стал ждать. Наташа и Сокол уже должны быть на месте. Жаль что он выбросил телефон, который подарил Старк. Этот тип все равно его ухитряется отслеживать.

Когда подошло запланированное им для себя время, он скользнул вниз, на землю. Есть там Наташа, или нет, надо двигаться. Ему казалось, что над землей стелется странный желтоватый туман. Идущий с оружием на изготовку и отсвечивающий серебристой рукой человек вызвал бы подозрения, но в этот час улицы были практически пусты. Наконец, в поле зрения показалось кафе. Он начал стрелять еще издалека, выкашивая всех на своем пути. Кредо его хозяев было: «чем больше крови, тем лучше».

Миновал один контрольный пункт, затем другой — ни одного охранника. Вскинув винтовку, он вошел в кафе, только чтобы встретить там знакомую рыжеволосую женщину в тактическом костюме.

— Хочешь кофе? Он неплох, — поинтересовалась Наташа, делая глоток.

— Наталья, — пробормотал Джеймс, моргнув от хриплого, грубого звучания собственного голоса. — Что ты… — он провел рукой по лицу. — Куда Старк засадил жучок?

Она беспечно повела плечами.

— Думаю, там не один. Мне он не сказал. Очевидно, я слишком люблю их снимать.

— Я не нуждаюсь и не хочу твоей помощи, Наташенька.

— Фактически, нуждаешься, — он подняла лежащую рядом папку и бросила ему. — Взгляни.

Он просмотрел содержимое папки, пропуская медицинский и технический жаргон, дошел до знакомых диаграмм.

— Моя рука?

— Кое в чем Старк и не разобрался. Он решил, что это контейнеры для охладителей и смазочных материалов. Потом, когда посмотрел Беннер, стало понятно, что это система снабжения.

— Чем?

— Препаратами, — Наташа пожала плечами. — Которые теперь в твою кровеносную систему не поступают.

— Хорошо.

— И да, и нет.

— Нет?

— Ломка, Яша, — она наклонила голову. — Спорю, она идет прямо сейчас, судя по тому, как ты вспотел. Здесь пятьдесят градусов. Другие симптомы? Головная боль? Тремор? Припадки?

— Господи, нет.

Он шарахнул металлическим кулаком по деревянной стойке, оставив небольшую вмятину, и минуту таращился на нее, прежде чем память о старых суевериях Барнса отошла на задний план.

— Головная боль, — наконец признал он. — Визуальные искажения. Полагаю, тумана здесь нет.

— Нет, — Наталья соскользнула со стойки и медленно пошла к нему. — Беннер дал нам кое-какие препараты для тебя, чтобы помочь переждать ломку.

Она еще не договорила, а он уже качал головой.

— Нет. Хватит с меня наркотиков. Мой метаболизм справится. Ничего не останется.

— Джеймс, эти наркотики и были рассчитаны под твой метаболизм, — мягко пробормотала Наталья. — Есть шанс, что они позаботились, чтобы тяжелая ломка вывела тебя из строя.

Джеймс пожал плечами.

— Ну не убьет же. Слишком ценная вещь. Справлюсь.

— Отлично. Тогда ты справляйся, а мы с Клинтом за тобой присмотрим.

— Черта с два. Ты — может быть. Тебя я знаю. Его? Не знаю.

— Не хочешь довериться моему суждению, Яша?

— По моем данным, Хоукай человек. Никаких расширенных возможностей. Ты вправду считаешь, что он выстоит против одного из нас?

Губы Наташи изогнулись.

— Не только выстоит, но победит минимум один раз из трех, — заявила она с ноткой гордости в голове. — Те несколько раз, когда он проигрывал, случались потому, что он не хотел слишком сильно бить женщину. Тебе это не грозит.

— Обижаешь, Наташенька. Ты утверждаешь, что я недостаточно красив для твоего Сокола?

— Меня не слишком привлекают бродяги с пятидневной щетиной, Барнс.

Он развернулся, вскидывая винтовку. Вместо ожидаемого им лука, в руках Бартон держал лаптоп и кучу папок.

— Предлагаю сваливать отсюда нафиг. Я установил заряд на пять минут.

— Мне нужна эта информация, Бартон, — сварливо заметил Джеймс.

— Твоя гребаная информация у меня, Барнс, — отрезал Хоукай. — А теперь шевели своей симпатичной киборг-задницей.


	7. Глава 7.

Наталья уже на ходу торопливо выхватила пару папок у Бартона. С раздраженным вздохом Джеймс развернулся, чтобы пойти за ними, но остановился, когда перед глазами вспыхнула молния, и все погрузилось во тьму.

Когда темень рассеялась, Джеймс замерзал. Крио? Нет. Он им не позволит — на этот раз он скорее сдохнет, прежде чем…

— Яша, — издалека услышал он. — Джеймс.

Он всем телом забился в холоде.

— Нет…

— Барнс, — взревел мужской голос рядом. — Отставить, солдат.

Английский. Мужской голос говорит по-английски. Приятный голос. Бартон. Позывной Хоукай. Опытный снайпер, лучший стрелок в мире. Мастер рукопашной борьбы. Друг… Наташеньки. Не мишень.

— Как скажешь, — пробормотал он, еле ворочая языком. — Какого черта произошло? — он заставил себя открыть глаза, окинул взглядом голые стены из шлакобетона — будь здесь больше аппаратуры, походило бы на камеру для обнуления.

Он лежал на быстро опускающемся надувном матрасе.

— Черт!

— Ты со мной, Барнс? — спросил Хоукай.

Джеймс кивнул.

— Мне уже осточертело хлопаться в обморок перед тобой.

Наташа протянула ему стакан воды и соломинку.

— Помнишь, я упоминала припадки?

— Ага, — он провел металлическими пальцами по волосам. — Итак, сейчас я достаточно накачан лекарствами?

Бартон скорчил гримасу.

— Нет. Хочешь обойтись без помощи, мы тебе мешать не будем.

Джеймс фыркнул, заставляя себя принять сидячее положение, когда его задница наконец-то ударилась о пол, а матрас издал прощальный свист.

— И как ты оказался сиделкой при убийце, Бартон? Вытянул короткую соломинку?

— Вызвался добровольцем.

Наталья нежно улыбнулась Бартону — интересно.

— Бартон знает, на что это похоже, Яша.

— Что, быть убийцей?

— Быть оболваненным, — заявил Бартон. — Превращенным в оружие против тех, кого больше всего любишь. Если бы не Таша, я был бы мертв или остался чертовой марионеткой.

Минуту Джеймс оставался неподвижным, размышляя.

— Давай сюда эти гребаные препараты, пока я не передумал.

Наталья кивнула, будто ничего другого не ожидала.

— Это Беннер разработал для Стива.

Его губы дернулись.

— После того, как я его едва не угробил.

Она кивнула.

— Я могла бы сказать, что это был не ты, и это было бы правдой. Но я не скажу, потому что это не поможет и это все-таки неправда.

— В книге наших деяний много красного, — заметил Джеймс, вспомнив сказанное им Вдове во время их недолгого побега из Красной Комнаты.

— Да, — она наклонила голову. — Так где находится следующая установка?

Джеймс вздохнул.

— Вы все равно потащитесь следом, да?

Бартон расхохотался.

— Ты же знаешь Нат.

— Нат? — нахмурился Джеймс.

Наталья пожала плечами.

— Баки?

— О, это низко. Мне было шесть, черт возьми.

— И ты увековечен под своей кличкой шестилетки, — огрызнулась Наташа.

— А у меня в шкафу по-прежнему лежит Медвежонок Баки, — буркнул Бартон, пролистывая документы. — Что ты здесь искал?

— Триггеры. Я знаю, что они у меня есть. Мне нужно знать, какие фразы переключают меня в режим «убийство», иначе я буду представлять опасность для всех окружающих.

Наталья медленно кивнула.

— Думаю, я знаю некоторые из них. У большинства… выпускников Красной Комнаты имелись одинаковые фразы-триггеры.

— И сколько из них ты депрограммировала, моя Наташенька?

— Включая себя? Ты будешь номером три. Но у нас с Алексеем были одинаковые триггеры, и я знаю, что у Кенисии тоже.

Джеймс скривился.

— И как дела у Алексея?

— Съел пулю из своего пистолета спустя шесть недель после депрограммирования.

— А Кенисия?

— Я убила ее.

Вот за что он всегда любил Наташеньку. Никаких попыток объясниться, ни малейших. Насколько он помнил, Кенисия была высокомерной и неприятной девицей. Он старался проводить с ней как можно меньше времени. Ту бесило, что именно Наталья была известна как Черная Вдова. С нежной полуулыбкой он поинтересовался:

— Думаешь, сможешь снять мою программу, Наталья?

— Думаю, смогу помочь проверить твои триггеры. Вряд ли тебя можно будет депрограммировать, пока ты не перестанешь бегать.

— Я не… — начал он. Наталья и Бартон оба глянули на него. — Ну ладно, я бегаю. А ты что делала, Наталья?

— О, я тоже бегала. Три года. Хваталась за всякую работу, лишь бы платили наличными, создавала себе убежища и новые документы. Потом ЩИТ озаботился и послал его, — она кивнула в сторону Бартона. — Всадить стрелу мне в горло.

— Технически, они хотели пулю тебе в глаз, — по-дружески уточнил Бартон.

— И почему ты этого не сделал?

Бартон пожал плечами.

— Принял другое решение.

— А, — Джеймс понимающе оглядел Наталью.

— Я не соблазняла его, Яша.

— Нет, все было не так. Просто она выглядела такой… измотанной. Никто, кому едва за двадцать, не должен иметь такой усталый вид. Как будто она была уже готова со всем покончить. Не так давно я тоже это чувствовал, — он дернул плечом. — Я сделал ей такое же предложение, какое получил сам.

— И вот мы здесь.

— И вот мы здесь, — согласилась Наталья. — Всплыло так много мелочей, я даже не подозревала, что их использовали для нашей тренировки. Пустяки, глупости, но у меня ушли годы, чтобы от них избавиться.

— Уверен, я кое-что найду.

— Знаешь, — тихо произнесла Наталья. — Я искала тебя. Даже когда стала частью ЩИТа. Я продолжала искать. Теперь понятно, почему не нашла, но в то время…

Джеймс покачал головой.

— Ты бы не смогла меня вытащить. В одиночку — никак. Я бы убил тебя.

Телефон Натальи зазвонил, и они напряглись. Она вытащила его и взглянула на экран.

— Стив. Хочет знать, нашла ли я Клинта.

— Предавай от меня привет и скажи ему гребаное спасибо, что отстранил меня от работы, — завелся Бартон. — Мне вообще не нужно работать, — он помолчал. — Нет. Скажи ему, что мне жаль, что я был в Минске, и когда потребуется, я готов прикрыть ему спину. И спасибо.

Наталья посмотрела на Джеймса.

— Он мог бы помочь, — осторожно заметила она.

— Нет. Пока нет, — он произвел в уме некоторые расчеты. — Сообщи ему об этих базах, — сказал он. — Посоветуй изъять информацию и взорвать их, — незначительные явочные квартиры, ничего такого, с чем не справятся двое людей. И крио там нет. Он не хотел, чтобы Стив узнал о некоторых вещах. Невероятно, но факт — у него осталась гордость. «Все глупости ты заберешь с собой».

Он тряхнул головой. Стив не ошибся, но все же.

Наталья кивнула.

— Хороший план. Если он будет занят, меньше будет переживать.

Она отослала текст и спустя минуту ее телефон просигналил.

— Готово, — она присела и посмотрела на Джеймса. — Теперь что?

— Теперь мы поработаем над моими триггерами.


	8. Глава 8.

Как выяснилось, триггеры Джеймса не были особенно активными.

— Имеет смысл. Они не думали, что для тебя понадобятся триггеры. Красная Комната и Департамент Х возникли во время Холодной войны, когда было гораздо больше паранойи. Гидра считала себя в безопасности, поскольку пряталась внутри ЩИТа.

Беннер пересекся с ними во Флориде, его сопровождала высокая темноволосая женщина.

— Это Бетти, — представил он. — Моя…

— Жена, — закончила Бетти. — Специализируюсь на биоусилителях.

Наташенька держалась очень тихо, готовая сделать ход, если он сочтет Бетти угрозой. Вырубила бы его, если б смогла. Силенок не хватит.

— Тебе больно? — поинтересовалась Бетти, рассматривая место соединения его руки с плечом.

— Нет, — автоматически отозвался он.

Судя по ее взгляду, Джеймс без тени сомнения мог утверждать, что впечатления он не произвел.

— Давай переформулируем, насколько сейчас больно?  
Он обдумал вопрос.

— Немного? Я не особо обращаю внимание.

— Ну так обрати, хоть на минуту. По шкале от одного до десяти. Один — не больно вообще, десять…

— То, что Стив сделал с тобой на хеликериере, — предложил Клинт.

Джеймс задумался.

— Около шести?

Бетти посмотрела на него с ужасом.

— Шесть — по сравнению с вывихнутым плечом…

— Трещиной в тазу и сломанным ребром, да.

Бетти поморщилась.

— О. Ясно.

— А по сравнению с обнулением, Яша? — вставила Наталья.

Он скроил гримасу.

— Четыре?

Бетти издала тихий болезненный звук, бросила на Брюса нечитаемый взгляд.

— До какого предела ты можешь терпеть и сохранять функциональность, считая обнуление за десятку?

— Восемь. Девять — это повреждения, несовместимые с функциональностью, десять — бессознательное состояние.

Она буркнула себе под нос что-то вроде:

— Долбаные супергерои.

Джеймс изогнул бровь.

— Я не супергерой. Я… нечто другое.

Она пожала плечами.

— Ты достаточно близок. Мне нужно осмотреть твое плечо. Можно?

Джеймс в ответ пожал плечами.

— Бетти, — сказал Брюс. — Не знаю, следует ли тебе это делать.

— Со мной будет все в порядке, Брюс. Он мне не причинит вреда, — она обезоруживающе прямо взглянула на Джеймса. — Верно?

— Думаю да, но не уверен, стоит ли рисковать…

— С ней будет все в порядке, — твердо заявила Наташа. — Если что-то пойдет не так, Бартон уберет ее отсюда, а я разберусь с Джеймсом.

Бетти экспрессивно закатила глаза.

— Большую часть жизни я провела на военной базе. Я справлюсь.

— В тебе нет сыворотки, — пробормотала Наталья.

— Тони разработал для тебя новую руку, — сказала она, резко меняя тему. — Легче на метрическую тонну, — она присела рядом с ним и легко провела рукой над его плечом, вдоль стыка. — Мы с ним работаем над калибровкой. Надеюсь, у нас получится добиться большей чувствительности, чем есть у тебя сейчас.  
Она разложила несколько инструментов и схем руки. Судя по логотипам внизу, все они были произведены Старком. Стоило ей нажать на специальную панель на звезде, рука с довольным жужжанием раскрылась.

Джеймс сидел неподвижно, заставляя себя расслабиться, замереть. Он может позволить работать над собой. И она спросила разрешения. Он прикусил себе язык, только чтобы убедиться, что капы во рту нет. Он сможет. Думать о чем-нибудь — думать о Стиве. О Бруклине, о Франции и Италии. И Альпах. Ну ладно, не будем про Альпы.

— Джеймс? — негромко окликнула Бетти. — Ты со мной? Если нужно сделать перерыв или остановиться — пожалуйста.

Сделав усилие, он заставил себя сосредоточиться на словах.

— Я в порядке. Заканчивай.

Она поймала его на слове и вернулась к осмотру руки.

— Если потребуется перерыв, дай мне знать.

Ее нельзя обвинить в отсутствии врачебного такта. Когда он обращал внимание, она успокаивала, тихим, легким тоном, от которого хотелось расслабиться. Вряд ли получится, но он старался. Это же считается, верно?

— Прежде чем приехать сюда, я проверила свою технику на Стиве, поскольку тот не обращался к врачам с тех пор, как выписался из госпиталя. Как я понимаю, в этом нет ничего нового?

Джеймс тихо фыркнул.

— Нет, ничего. Он вечно держался так, будто неуязвим, даже когда так сильно кашлял, что его сгибало пополам. Никогда не встречал приказа, который он не смог бы игнорировать или напрямую не подчиниться.

— Это мы о Кэпе говорим, я правильно понимаю? — пробормотал Бартон. — Солдате из солдат? Эротической мечте каждого командира?

Наталья встретила его взгляд медленной загадочной улыбкой.

— После того, как я пообщалась с ним некоторое время, у меня появилось чувство, что исторические книги немного приврали.

— Чертовски приврали, — согласился Джеймс. — Особенно ранние… Когда мы в свободное время сидели вокруг костра, Коммандос по очереди травили байки. Придумали игру на выпивку. Мне особенно нравилась бредятина про Стива, видящего в полковнике Филипсе отца.

— Как я понимаю, ничего такого не было? — улыбнулся Брюс.

— Ничерта, — губы Джеймса изогнулись в знакомой улыбке. — Филипс ценил Коммандос, но не думаю, что он особенно нас любил. А Стива заботило только, чтобы Филипс ставил свою подпись под очередной выбранной Стивом миссией. Думаю, в половине случаев подписи ставились задним числом. Была у Стива привычка несколько превышать параметры задания.

— Я это тоже заметила, — сухо заметила Наталья.

— Хотя, кое-что в исторических книжках изложено верно, — сказал Брюс.

— И что же это?

— За тобой он бы пошел в ад.

Лицо Джеймса вытянулось.

— За своим Баки. Я — не он.

Наталья с граций балерины опустилась на пол перед ним:

— Нет. Но и никто другой.

— Я — Зимний Солдат, — напомнил он, бросив взгляд на свою руку, и обнаружил, что Бетти уже закопалась по запястье в его плечо.

Она покачала головой.

— Нет. Ты не он. Ты сломал программу. Стал призраком.

— Если уж ты такая всезнающая, Наташенька, что будет дальше?

— Ты подберешь оставшиеся кусочки и сложишь себя заново. Немного от Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса, немного от Солдата. Немного от Яши, которого я знала. Может, что-нибудь новое.

— Вот так вот просто, — засомневался он.

— Я не сказала, что это просто. Я сказала, что будет дальше, — пожала плечами Наташа, сжимая его живую руку. — И где-то в процессе тебе придется решить, что ты будешь делать со Стивом. Будем надеяться, это случится раньше, чем он сведет нас всех с ума.


	9. Глава 9.

Бетти откинулась назад и закрыла панель на его плече.

— Вот. Это поможет продержаться, пока Тони не доделает новый прототип. Я вытащила шприц с наркотиками и следящее устройство. Похоже, оно перегорело, когда рука пыталась угробить тебя в Смитсоновском музее.

— Да, это объясняет отсутствие группы захвата.

— Сейчас в США Гидра лежит в руинах. В Европе, по большей части, тоже. Вряд ли они смогут набрать больше нескольких команд в Штатах. Особенно, когда Министерство Обороны и Национальная Служба Безопасности прочесывают все известные им базы, — произнес новый голос.

Джеймс напрягся, потянувшись за ножом и разворачиваясь, чтобы металл прикрыл тоненькую женщину возле него. Она не заслуживала получить пулю только потому, что оказалась рядом. Краем глаза он видел, что Бартон оттащил Бетти прочь, загораживая ее от Баки своим телом. Брюс шагнул вперед, стискивая кулаки. О. Халк.

— Спокойно, сержант, — скомандовал мужчина, шагая в комнату. Джеймс не слышал, чтобы щелкал дверной замок.

Вновь прибывший был приблизительно одного роста с ним, но стройнее. Темные очки скрывали его глаза, но Джеймс знал, что за ними один глаз здоровый, а другой незрячий. Ник Фьюри, в которого он стрелял прямо перед последним обнулением, и кое-что еще… Передача информации, которую он должен был предотвратить? О…О.

— Прости за глаз, Маркус.

Фьюри пожал плечами.

— Без обид. Ты делал свою работу, я — свою.

Джеймс поднял бионическую руку, отметив, что она двигается много легче. Благодарно кивнул Бетти, уже спрятавшейся в кольце рук Брюса. Кулак сжался с легким жужжанием.

— У меня было небольшое преимущество.

Ник улыбнулся.

— А у меня был «сыр». И кто из нас все еще находился в здании, когда оно взлетело на воздух?

— У тебя был молочный продукт. Кроме того, мы оба были в здании. Вы, полковник, вылетели в окно.

Наталья прищурилась.

— Вы не упоминали, что сталкивались с Зимним Солдатом раньше, Ник.

— А ты не докладывала, что знала его со времен Красной Комнаты.

Наталья еще раз грациозно пожала плечами и уселась на кровать рядом с Джеймсом.

— И чему мы обязаны честью вашего визита? Я думала, вы улаживаете дела в Европе.

— Так и было, но ситуация в США изменилась, вам следует поторопиться, — Фьюри жестом указал на кресло около стола. — Можно?

Джеймс махнул ему металлической рукой.

— Насколько хорошо Гидра знакомила тебя с мировой политикой?

— Кроме ЩИТА? Почти ничего. Я знал, что высококлассная команда агентов Гидры внедрена в их лучшую группу под названием Удар, и я мог их опознать, но вы, ребята, прикончили большинство из них.

— Свежие новости: мир катится к чертям. Тут Гидра не ошиблась. Мы получили всё — от рядовых доморощенных террористов с грязными бомбами и биологической опасностью до суперзлодеев и пришельцев.

— Пришельцы? Черт, я сматываюсь, — буркнул Джеймс.

— Всего один раз, — уверила его Наташа.

— Два раза, — напомнил Бартон. — Если считать Тора и Разрушителя.

— Итак, Операции Гидры в США и Европе почти прекращены, но как учит история, природа не терпит пустоты. А значит, мы имеем полдюжины других групп, соперничающих за контроль над активами Гидры — как физическими, так и денежными.

Джеймс еще больше напрягся, и Фьюри махнул ему рукой.

— Не за тобой. Небольшое усилие — и все они будут уверены, что ты утонул в реке.

— Спасибо, — сказал Джеймс. Это слово ощущалось чужеродно.

— Как бы то ни было, похоже, некоторые отделения Гидры выпали из поля зрения даже самой Гидры. Они перегруппировались и желают работать с другими организациями, чтобы встать на ноги. АИM, Десять Колец и Фон Дум — все борются за власть. Могу поспорить, скоро это будет очень неприглядное зрелище.

— Как всегда, — вставил Бартон.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил Джеймс. — Ты же не ради брифинга сюда прибыл.

— Нет, не для него. Я прибыл, потому что мне нужны все руки. А это включает тебя и Капитана Америка.

— Сам ему скажи, — предложил Джеймс.

На секунду у Фьюри сделался неуверенный вид.

— Он не отвечает на мои звонки.

— Ты никогда не научишься, верно? Стив будет следовать за тобой, только пока уважает тебя. Как только это потеряно, он будет делать только то, что, черт побери, хочет, и ничего больше, — он тряхнул головой. — Пусть Наталья позвонит ему. Ее он, кажется, уважает.

— Я кажусь тебе глупцом, сержант? Думаешь, я не перепробовал все другие варианты, прежде чем пришел к тебе?

Джеймс пораженно взглянул на Наталью. В ответ она слегка наклонила голову.

— Когда дело касается тебя, он ужасно упрям. Не слушает никого из нас. Он взялся за единственную миссию, чтобы узнать, куда подевался Клинт, но закончив ее, дал понять, что у него имеются собственные дела, и запретил общий сбор, с тех пор он недоступен.

— Тупой придурок, — пробормотал Джеймс.

Наталья пожала плечами.

— Судя по тому, что я читала в его досье, в этом нет ничего нового. Он готов отправиться куда угодно, чтобы вернуть тебя домой.

Джеймс замер, воспоминания и лихорадочные сны снова заполонили память. Сначала он боролся с обнулениями, видел сны, пока был в крио, держался за то, кем был. В результате — больше обнулений, больше боли. Его желудок взбунтовался, он вскочил и кинулся в ванную  
По возвращении оттуда он снова держал себя в руках.

— Это плохая идея, Маркус.

— Я хорошо это знаю.

— Нет, не думаю, что знаешь, — возразил Джеймс. — Я пытался убить его. Почти убил. Во мне все еще сидит все то, что они сделали со мной, все программы Зимнего Солдата. Порой, я сам не уверен, кто я.

— Барнс, ты сломал программу буквально спустя несколько часов после обнуления. Должен сказать, я не слишком встревожен.

— А надо бы! — Джеймс принялся шагать по комнате, поглядывая на Фьюри и Наталью. — Я опасен. Мне нельзя быть рядом со Стивом. Я оружие. Оружие не может решать, что не станет стрелять.

— Джеймс… — начал было Фьюри.

— Никто из нас не безопасен, — неожиданно произнес Беннер. — Каждый из нас в одном шаге от срыва. Большинство даже не имеют оправдания в виде Гидры или Красной Комнаты. Нам приходится самим себя останавливать.

— Это другое, Беннер…

— Ты прав, другое. Каждый гражданский, которого я убил — на мне.

— Брюс, — пробормотала Наталья, выражение ее лица смягчилось.

— Я сам решил ввести себе сыворотку. Гамма-лучи не планировались, но я сделал этот шаг, — тяжелым взглядом он смотрел на Джеймса. — А ты? Сколько шагов в этом танце ты проделал сам, Джеймс?

— Некоторые. Видишь ли, в чем штука — Эрскин говорил Стиву о сыворотке: хорошее становится великим, а плохое… — он указал на себя, на металлическую руку, на свой тактический костюм и разнообразное оружие. — Плохое становится еще хуже.

— Работая на Красную Комнату, я убила более 400 человек. Во мне та же гребаная сыворотка, что и в тебе. Я хуже? — Наталья переключилась на русский. Он видел, как остро глянул на нее Клинт, и на секунду обрадовался, что тот у нее есть.

— Ты была ребенком, Наташенька. Ты стала изумительной, — по-русски ответил Джеймс. — Красная Комната не оставила тебе выбора, уничтожив твое детство.

— А Гидра давала тебе выбор?

Слишком поздно он распознал хитрую ловушку, в которую его заманила Наталья.

— Тебе очко, Вдова.

Она кивнула, принимая комплимент.

— Яша, тебя переделывали снова и снова, семьдесят лет подряд, и ты все равно смог побороть это. Ты спас Стива, когда никто бы не смог.

Минуту Джеймс рассматривал пол.

— Первоначальное программирование.

— Оно всегда возвращалось. Они не смогли окончательно ничего убрать, только подавить на время. Вот почему тебе не позволялось оставаться вне крио дольше недели. Твое первоначальное программирование намного сильнее их. В нас им всего лишь надо было подавить его, имплантировав новую историю. И даже тогда, ты был добрее с нами, чем предполагалось. Тебе не приказывали радовать нас, *Солнышко*.

Губы Джеймса дернулись.

— Я насиловал ребенка, — резко произнес он. — Множество детей.

— Нет. Они изнасиловали нас обоих. Ты хороший человек, Джеймс Барнс. Всегда им был.  
Он покачал головой.

— Нет. Никогда не был. Это Стиви был всегда добрым. Я просто следовал за ним и знал, что он поступает правильно.

— Ты все еще любишь его, — Наталья подошла к нему.

От этих простых слов что-то в его груди сжалось, затем отпустило.

— Да.


	10. Глава 10.

— Пойдем-ка прогуляемся, — заявила Наталья, подхватывая его под локоть. Она вновь переключилась на английский, хотя, насколько он знал, и Маркус, и Бартон понимали их. Та женщина, Бетти, тоже, судя по ее взгляду.

Глупо. Он чертов Зимний Солдат, как они не понимают! Они обращаются с ним как со стерилизованной декоративной собачкой, как будто он не может перерезать им всем глотки раньше, чем они глазом моргнут. Уголком глаза он видел, как Бартон шевельнулся, пальцы сдвинулись на опущенном луке. Выбирая стрелу. Он праздно задумался, кто из них будет быстрее. Скорее всего, он, но рука Бартона уже на оружии. И все равно, он может выхватить нож и запустить ему в горло, даже если Бартон сумеет блокировать, он выхватит пистолет прежде, чем тот выпустит стрелу. Как только он упадет, Наталья будет…

— Яша, — в голосе Натальи звучали нотки, заставившие его отвести взгляд от Клинта. — Не ломай его, — она наклонила подбородок, напомнив ему того ребенка, которого он знал.

Он отогнал прочь эти мысли, резко выдохнув.

— Как скажешь, Наташенька.

— Пошли, — пробормотала она, вытаскивая его в тесную прихожую. Они шли молча, пока не достигли магазинов, где машины грохотали и шумели.

Умный ход, признал Джеймс. Механический шум сделает невозможным любое подслушивание, а она еще и начала скармливать монеты автомату по продаже содовой.

— Вот, — сказала Наталья, передавая ему банку колы, сладкая пена стекала по стенке.

Он взял ее живой рукой и вопросительно глянул на нее.

— Наталья, я…

Она отмахнулась.

— Помню. Клинт привел меня не так уж давно. Первый год был… неприятным.

Он фыркнул и открыл банку, лениво сделал глоток.

— Господи, что это такое?

— Они перешли на кукурузный сироп вместо сахарного. Дешевле для массового производства, — пожала плечами Наташа. — Я знаю, что Кэпу доставляют версию колы из Мексики, там еще сахар. И поэтому я заглядываю в комнату к звездному слонику.

Лицо Джеймса стало нейтральным.

— Наталья.

— Знаю, ты не готов. Видишь ли, в чем штука. Ты можешь никогда не быть готов, но в конце концов, как гласит пословица, надо или делать свои дела, или вставать с горшка.

Это вызвало у Джеймса смех.

— Наташенька, — мурлыкнул он. — Из всех вариантов повзрослевшей тебя, какие я мог придумать, ты выбрала самый лучший. Скажи, ты еще танцуешь, маленькая *балерина*?

— Да, — он видел, как она заколебалась, затем наклонилась вперед с легкой, таинственной улыбкой. — У меня школа на Манхэттене. Заглядываю, когда могу.

Он догадывался, что этим секретом она мало с кем делилась.

— И ты танцуешь со своим лучником? — на сей раз улыбка была совсем мимолетной, но настоящей. Джеймс кивнул. — Хорошо.

Наталья… Нет. Это Наташа. Новое имя для новой жизни. Она пожала плечами.

— После проекта Озарение большая часть моих личных данных вышла наружу, у меня не осталось почти ничего. Это — немногое уцелевшее. ЩИТ не в курсе. После Красной Комнаты и Департамента Х я знаю, как важно оставлять за собой варианты.

Джеймс сверкнул зубами в улыбке.

— Варианты — это хорошо.

— После падения Берлинской Стены вышел приказ, что любая Вдова должна прекратить активную деятельность. Запятнанные свободой, как я полагаю. Я ушла в бега и стала свободным агентом. Моему телу потребовалось около четырех лет, чтобы залечить раны. Я стала нестабильной, и вскоре Клинт вытащил меня.

Джеймс с трудом поборол желание сделать шаг назад, такой гнев звучал в голосе Вдовы. «Опасность, опасность», твердил его мозг. Он приказал ему заткнуться нафиг.

— Выяснилось, что химические процессы в моем мозгу нарушены. Как у человека с биполярным расстройством.

Фраза прозвучала знакомо, Джеймс моргнул.

— А?

— Подавленная мания? — подсказала Наташа. — Высокое становится выше, низкое — ниже. Препараты все равно выводятся, но как только процесс запущен, несколько недель приходится туго. К счастью, тебе столько не понадобится. Как только твое кровяное давление снизится, можно вводить тебе стабилизатор.

— Хорошо, — медленно произнес он.

— Так, теперь плохая часть. У нас альтернативная версия сыворотки. Мы быстрее, сильнее, легче излечиваемся. У Стива нечто совсем другое.

— В смысле?

— Целью Красной Комнаты был специфический эффект — сделать нас более послушными, зависимыми, Эрскин был все равно что разозленный ребенок.

— Та чушь, что «хорошее становится великим, а плохое — ужасным»?

— Да. Сыворотка нацелена на регулирующую эмоции миндалевидную железу. Наша может дико колебаться, но его — на взводе постоянно. Во время войны это было полезно. Хорошо на поле боя. Превосходный фокус, повышенное чувство ответственности. Судя по тому немногому, что я прочла, Стив всегда был интровертом, склонным к депрессии, но теперь — я не думаю, что когда-нибудь встречала кого-то столь потерянного.

— Стив?

— Ему было тяжело. Он совсем пал духом. Когда они с Уилсоном нашли общий язык, я была рада. Не думаю, что видела кого-нибудь, танцующего столь близко к краю, кроме Бэннера, а тот пытался выстрелить себе в голову. Были времена, когда мне казалось, что Кэп последует его примеру.

Голова Баки дернулась вверх, глаза расширились. Что-то скрутилось у него в животе, тошнота и отрицание при мысли о самом сильном человеке, которого он знал…

— Нет.

Он не ожидал увидеть жалость у Вдовы.

— Джеймс. Он не в порядке. Я знаю, у него репутация, что он не смотрит, куда прыгает, но, по крайней мере, он пользовался парашютом. И это не ирония. Я видела, как он сиганул с самолета вниз с тысячи футов в океан без парашюта.

— Какого хрена.

— Я не стараюсь напугать. Просто не позволяй ему пренебрегать заботой о себе, пока он порхает вокруг, ладно?

Джеймс кивнул с отсутствующим видом.

— Договорились. Итак, ты и Стив? — он игнорировал неприятное чувство в животе при этой мысли.

— Стив — мой друг, — мурлыкнула Наташа. — Ничего больше, — спустя минуту, она продолжила: — Я познакомилась с ним вскоре после его спасения изо льда. Я думала, Коулсон и Фьюри сумасшедшие. И была уверена, что работать с ним будет проблемой. Сороковые не были известны равноправием полов.

— Стив тебя удивил, да, — для маленькой вспышки гордости, которую ощутил Джеймс, не было абсолютно никакой причины. И все равно, его рот искривился в непроизвольной улыбке.

— Он отступил, чтобы доказать, как верит в мои способности. Клинт тогда был под влиянием пришельцев, но как только я вытащила его, мне потребовалось только кивнуть, и он сказал Клинту одевать костюм, несмотря на то, что двадцатью минутами ранее тот пытался всех нас убить.

— Звучит похоже, — заметил он.

— Я не думала, что в этом бизнесе смогу завести друзей, — медленно произнесла Наташа, проверяя слова, будто пытаясь убедиться, что это правда.

— А как ты назовешь Клинта? — спросил он.

— Клинт… он другой.

— Я рад, Наташенька. Ты заслуживаешь друзей.

— Как и ты, — парировала она. — У тебя есть друзья. Я, Стив.

— Стив меня даже не знает, — охрипшим голосом произнес Джеймс. — Он знает какого-то придурка из Бруклина, который умер давным-давно, — он смутно услышал хруст банки под своими металлическими пальцами. — Твою мать.

Наташа тихо хмыкнула.

— Вряд ли Стив — тот же самый человек, которого знал Баки. Не помню, чтобы слышала о сокрушенном Капитане Америка. И поверь мне, я знакома с Коулсоном, я о нем много чего слышала. Но — посмотрим.

— Да.


	11. Глава 11.

Когда они вернулись в комнату, Фьюри больше не давил на него. Брифинг занял большую часть ночи, и к концу у него голова шла кругом.

Он и не подозревал, сколько террористических группировок сражается за право первыми натворить дел в оставшемся без ЩИТа Западном мире. Хуже того, Гидра растеряла свои основные ресурсы, и большая часть секретов разлетелась по миру. Гидра залегла на дно, но не исчезла. Покинула рассекреченные бункеры, но это не слишком много значит. На каждый задокументированный бункер приходилось два убежища или комплекса. Может быть, там и не было такого уровня технологии, но глупо рассчитывать, что они уничтожены.

Плюс, кое-где они со скрипом заключили перемирие с АИМ. А некоторых отделений Гидры развал вообще не коснулся. Пирс называл их фанатиками, держащимися за старую идеологию.

Сегодняшняя Гидра не любила признавать свое нацистское прошлое. Они клялись Шмидтом, который безоговорочно верил в Правящую Расу — с некоторыми дополнениями. Его раса была бы белой и обладала супер-силами.

Джеймс вздохнул, усаживаясь на постель. Клинт прищурился, его пальцы дернулись к заряженному транквилизаторами оружию возле него.

— Все еще я, приятель.

— Хорошо. Что-нибудь нужно?

Джеймс буркнул нечто неразборчивое.

— Неплохо бы душ принять, — ответил он. Наташа пробормотала в сторону что-то насчет необходимости помыться и переодеться в новый тактический костюм.

— Ты типа воняешь, — добавил Клинт.

Ухмылка тронула губы Джеймса, он пожал плечами.

— Именно. Не хочу, чтобы Гидра учуяла меня заранее.

Душ, размышлял Джеймс, с былых времен значительно улучшился. Горячая вода, много воды, хороший напор и запах приятнее. Половину времени, когда у них было достаточно горячей воды, та была мутно-коричневого цвета и воняла серой. В такой воде долго не поторчишь.

Об армейской версии душа и думать не стоило. Половину времени они мылись в ледяных речках. А уж Гидра… Нет. Чем меньше он будет останавливаться на этом, тем лучше.

Он честно старался не думать. Слишком много ловушек и триггеров. Слишком много миссий, все еще расплывчатых. Слишком много воспоминаний о Стиве, очень четких. Такое впечатление, что имплантированный в руку электрошокер был напрямую связан с маленьким, тонким проводком, который вел в его череп. Он высвободил старые воспоминания, похороненные под годами обнулений. Как результат, Стив помнился яснее всего прочего — кроме событий на хеликериере. Это была последняя жестокость Гидры. На одну секунду вспомнить себя, понять, что он сделал, прямо перед смертью.

Используя любимое выражение Клинта, Гидра была шайкой мудаков.

У великого плана Гидры оказалась оборотная сторона — преодолеть его оригинальное программирование было существенно сложнее. Он знал, что Стив где-то там, в опасности. Они с Уилсоном искореняют побеги Гидры — мелкие убежища, небольшие лаборатории, которые не должны иметь серьезной охраны — это давило на него все равно.

Дверь ванной комнаты открылась, и он потянулся за лежащим в мыльнице ножом.

— Джеймс, — напряженно окликнула Наташа, и он почувствовал, как внутри что-то оборвалось. — Нам пора. Транспорт будет через пять минут.

Не было нужды спрашивать, случилось ли что. Это слышалось в ее голосе. И все равно, он не мог не спросить.

— Стив?

— Звонила Хилл. Ни он, ни Уилсон не вышли на связь. Железный Человек уже в пути, но Тони был в Торонто. Мы ближе.

Она не успела договорить, как Джеймс вышел из душа.

— Я сейчас, — делом одной минуты было натянуть основное тактическое снаряжение. Остальное подождет.

К тому времени, как он добрался до квинджета, припаркованного на пятачке через шоссе, Клинт отключил режим невидимости и уже заканчивал предполетную проверку. Его лицо было мрачным, челюсти крепко сжаты.

— Что-нибудь слышно?

— Ничего. Мария подключила ФБР чтобы проверить отель, — Наташа бросила на него взгляд, который он не мог расшифровать. — Тебе не обязательно ввязываться. Мы с Клинтом…

Джемс резко дернул рукой.

— Нет. Что бы ты ни предложила — нет. Я не останусь на самолете. Не буду сидеть на командном посту. Я сделаю то, с чего, мать вашу, должен был начать.

Губы Наташи изогнулись в едва заметной улыбке.

— Как скажешь, Яша, — произнесла она почти… ласково.

Как только самолет взлетел, он ушел в хвост самолета и начал вооружаться. Солдату много не нужно. Пара ружей, несколько ножей. Солдат сам по себе оружие.  
Нет. Пора быть честным с собой, думал Джеймс. Я — оружие. Гидра много чего делала, но он всегда был не прочь испачкать руки. Баки Барнс был оружием не меньше, чем Солдат, просто другого типа. Это ведь он раз за разом во время войны стрелял. Единственная разница — кто наводил на цель.

Если подумать, выбор сделать легко. Когда он не знал, что этот выбор есть, его выбором был Стив, и сейчас, черт побери, все остается по-прежнему.


	12. Глава 12.

Наташа, слегка прищурившись, глянула на него, когда он закончил вооружаться. 

– Не хочешь оставить что-нибудь нам? – она запустила руку за сиденье и выудила оттуда чемоданчик. – Кроме того, ты кое-что пропустил.

Подтолкнула чемоданчик через стол к нему.

– Это заказал Клинт, но я думаю, что тебе тоже подойдет. Он в любом случае предпочитает лук.

Чемодан открылся с приглушенным щелчком, и Джеймс медленно наклонил голову. Никогда не относись к подаркам Черной Вдовы как к незначительными пустяками. Темный металл приковал взгляд, Джеймс провел кончиком пальца по дулу тяжелого модифицированного полуавтоматического «джонсона».

– Это же не…

Наташа покачала головой. 

– Нет, тот в Смитсоне. Судя по тому, что я слышала, до той секции ты не добрался.

\- Правда?

\- Да. Пожертвования собраны главным образом внуками членов вашей старой команды. Кое-что из коллекции Коулсона. Этот как раз оттуда.

\- Коулсон? Директор Коулсон?

\- Преданный поклонник Кэпа.

\- У него имеется полный набор обменных карточек, включая твою. Удивлен, что он еще не попросил тебя подписать их, - сказал Клинт, протягивая руку к стоящему у стены композитному луку. - Хотя, возможно, после прошлого раза, он решил, что это не принесет удачи.

Джеймс тряхнул головой. 

– Не уверен, должен ли я переживать, что не понимаю, или облегчение – это правильная реакция.

Прежде чем Наташа или Клинт успели ответить, наверху загорелся красный свет. Клинт нажал кнопку к перегородке. 

– Говорит Хоукай. Что нового?

\- Пока ни слова от Кэпа или Уилсона, но комната отеля разгромлена. Несколько пятен крови, но не их. С камеры на дороге есть фото наемника, волокущего Уилсона, но о Кэпе – ничего, - доложила Мария. – Мы думаем, его захватили на обнаруженной базе, но Уилсон сбежал, и им пришлось выслеживать его.

\- Там не должно быть никаких баз, - сказал Джеймс.

\- Да. Похоже, это операция не только Гидры. Мы предполагаем, что они связаны, но здесь идем вслепую. Список людей, желающих убрать Капитана Америка, коротким не назовешь.

Джеймс почувствовал, как сжался желудок. Он думал, что Гидра пыталась использовать Стива, но что если они просто… его миссией было - убить. Им не нужен живой Стив, чтобы заманить его. Им достаточно только тела. Если Стива… Нет. Он не может, не будет так думать.  
К тому времени, как они приземлились, поступила еще информация. Хилл встретила их на выходе из самолета. Судя по тому, как вздрогнул Бартон, он понял, что обычно она выглядела более собранной и не настолько побитой. 

– Хилл? – спросил Клинт. – Ты в порядке?

Она улыбнулась, показывая окровавленные зубы. 

– Видели бы вы другого парня. Я в порядке. Думаю, мы знаем, где держат Уилсона. Будем надеяться, Кэп тоже там. А еще, мы нашли вот это, – она протянула Джеймсу большую сумку. – Мы с директором все обсудили и решили, что ты должен оставить его.

Джеймс моргнул, принимая сумку. Взрывчатка? Тяжеловато для С4, может быть, другой состав? Логично предоставить ему нести самый тяжелый груз. Он расстегнул молнию на сумке и чуть не уронил ее.

Полуденное солнце отражалось в знакомых изгибах красного и белого. 

– Что?

\- Капитан Роджерс оставил четкие инструкции, кто имеет право забрать его, если он окажется не в состоянии, - мягко произнесла Мария.

\- Гребаный щенок, - пробормотал он, сжимая живыми пальцами щит. Ощущение было знакомым - твердость и сила. Он дважды держал этот диск. Однажды на улице Вашингтона, и второй раз много раньше, на поезде. Он был готов умереть в тот день, если это означало защитить Стива.

Он и умер в тот день. По крайней мере, часть его. Хотя, не настолько значительная, как ему казалось. В глазах защипало, и на секунду захотелось надеть очки и маску Солдата. Так было легче не чувствовать. Не беспокоиться.

Металлические пальцы обвели кромку, вибраниум издал низкий гул. Он эхом отозвался в голове, когда он перебросил щит в живую руку. Он не мог не беспокоиться о Стиве, но это он мог сделать. Все, что он сотворил, каждый кошмар, которым он стал, он обрушит на них, пока Стив вновь не окажется рядом с ним.

\- Посвятишь нас в детали по пути, - сказал Баки. – Пошли.


	13. Глава 13.

База, как выяснилось, принадлежала группе Десять Колец. Узнав об этом, Тони долго и громко ругался по комму. Они предложили убежище нескольким ученым Гидры.

— Имеет смысл, — признал Тони. — Хоть и ужасающий. Десять Колец никогда не славились высокими технологиями. Покупают оружие на черном рынке, но научного и технического отдела у них нет, — Тони пожал плечами. — Поэтому меня и похитили.

Джеймс сосредоточился на Тони.

— Гидру я знаю. Чего ожидать от Десяти Колец?

— По большей части, тупые мускулы. Примитивные пытки. Притопить в воде, прижечь раскаленным железом, как обычно, — Тони с трудом сглотнул. — Пытки водой. Они это обожают.

— Уилсон выдержит, — хладнокровно сказал Баки. — Он солдат.

— Радуйся, что это не АИM. Те были бы куда изобретательней.

— Хорошо. Собираемся в кружок, детишки, — сказал Джеймс, разворачивая планы местности. — Вдова, ты заходишь оттуда. Там охрана, но ты справишься. Хоукай, найди точку с хорошим обзором и расчищай ей путь. Как только она войдет, не подпускай их к двери. Это наш выход. Вдова, внутри — то же самое.

Бартон отдал честь, Баки ответил. И не подумать, что он уже семьдесят лет не солдат. Он глянул на Марию.

— Ты идешь с нами?

— Не упускать же шанс.

— Хорошо. Ты со мной. Заходим и взрываем все к черту. Старк, нам нужен отвлекающий фактор. Вот тут стык между двумя зданиями. Можешь убрать его? Сопротивление будет серьезным.

Тони ухмыльнулся, наклонив голову.

— Халк на подходе. Будет минут через пять. Я справлюсь.

— Хорошо. Нат, думаю контрольная комната где-то здесь. Если сможешь — доберись до нее. Если нет, удерживай дверь. Уходить будем с боем.

— Судя по всему, обычный персонал комплекса составляет около шестидесяти человек. Плюс Гидра, так что там будет где-то восемьдесят-девяносто человек. Берегитесь сюрпризов.

— Какие-нибудь указания от ЩИТа? — спросила Наташа у Хилл.

— Неплохо бы несколько человек захватить живыми, но в остальном санкционирован огонь на поражение.

Кусты рядом зашуршали, Баки напрягся.

— Всего лишь Брюс, — сказал Тони. Показался Брюс, державший в руке пару очень свободных брюк.

— Какой план?

— Отвлечь, разделить, подавить сопротивление, — вкратце изложил Тони.

Брюс кивнул.

— Отлично.

— Тебе нужно что-нибудь? — спросил Баки. — Чтобы измениться?

— Нет. Справлюсь.

При виде метаморфозы, рот Джеймса удивленно приоткрылся. Неужели он действительно рассчитывал удрать от вот этого? Перемена была плавной, как движение пули, скользнувшей в ствол. Он даже кулак не успел сжать, а Беннера уже не было, проснулся Халк.

Сразу ясно, что стоит Халку пожелать, и от него останется лишь пятно на траве.

Не дожидаясь его реакции, Старк опустил лицевой щиток на броне.

— Пошли, большой парень. Разнесем тут все.

Халк крякнул и метнулся мимо Баки к базе.

— Боже правый, — пробормотал он.

Наташа чуть улыбнулась.

— Да. Первый раз это всегда поражает. Ты привыкнешь.

— Неужели?

Ее улыбку сменил знакомый изгиб губ.

— Стала бы я лгать, Джеймс?

— Железный Человек и Халк на позиции, — доложила Мария. — Держи. Тебе это понадобится, — она протянула маленький коммуникатор.

Он вставил его, шевельнув челюстью, чтобы зафиксировать.

— Проверка связи, — скомандовала Мария.

— Железный Человек на месте.

— Хоукай на месте.

Джеймсу пришлось признать, что этот комм много лучше, чем те, которыми он пользовался раньше. Голос Хоукая раздавался рядом с ним, хотя гнездо снайпера было более чем в миле.

— Вдова на месте.

— Хилл на месте, — Мария глянула на него. — Сержант?

Джеймс вздохнул.

— Барнс на месте. Выдвигаемся на позицию.

Он поднял щит, по пути к базе его заполнили воспоминания. На другой стороне поля едва виднелся красный с золотом костюм Железного Человека. Через комм Железного Человека было слышно Халка. Не совсем ясно, ревел он или хохотал. Тряхнув головой, он выбросил это из головы и двинулся вперед.

На ходу вскинул «джонсон» и глубоко вздохнул, разрешая подернутой ледком памяти Зимнего Солдата скользнуть на место. Он не мог позволить себе волноваться о Стиве, не мог отвлекаться на мысли, крутившиеся в его голове несколько десятилетий назад. Воспоминания, которые должны были быть ясными как день, приходили медленно.

Вместо них в голове воцарялась тишина, но не бессмысленная сосредоточенность Солдата — не столь резкая, но устойчивая. Баки чуть не споткнулся, когда понял, что это был он. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс.

Может быть, в Красной Комнате не создали Оружие. Они просто заставили его повиноваться.

В сотне ярдов от двери они встретили сопротивление — небольшую группу за высокой оградой. Остальные, видимо, разбирались с вторжением Железного Человека и Халка.

Один из охранников узнал его и сначала расслабился. — Soldat! Helfen! (Солдат! Помоги!)

Пока он не переполошил других за воротами, Баки выдохнул и дважды спустил курок. Оба охранника упали за землю, один успел завопить.

— Мы все равно не планировали таиться, — пробормотала Мария. — Охранник у ворот узнал сержанта Барнса. Заходим.

— На месте, удерживаем позицию, — спокойно доложила Наташа, на заднем плане слышалась перестрелка.

— У нас порядок, — игриво отрапортовал Железный Человек. — Халк развлекается.

Они достигли ограды — уходящего вверх массива укрепленной стали.

— Надо было заставить твоего дружка открыть ворота… — начала Мария.

Баки металлической рукой ухватил два прута и поднажал. Пару секунд прутья держались. Затем с визгом, от которого Мария поморщилась, поддались, ломаясь под его пальцами.

— Дамы вперед, — усмехнулся он.

Она вошла, нацелив «браунинг» на вход.

— Думаешь, нас ждет ловушка?

— Возможно. Постучимся? — он протянул к двери металлическую руку.

— Конечно, надо быть вежливыми.

Баки пришлось признать, что эта дамочка ему нравится. Запертая дверь была бронированной. Этого оказалось недостаточно, чтобы противостоять его руке, над которой поработала Бетти. Под нажимом петли поддались, дверь отлетела в сторону. Пули срикошетили от щита, и Джеймс наклонил его так, чтобы Хилл не задело.

Пистолет уверенно лег в металлическую руку, и не сбавляя хода Баки начал отстреливать цели.

Лестничную площадку они легко захватили вдвоем. Основные силы противника отступили, чтобы защитить сердце базы.

— Почему они не укрепили эту дверь? — заинтересовалась Мария. — Они же знали про руку.

— Они не ожидали, что я буду прорываться внутрь, — объяснил Джеймс. — У Солдата не было собственной цели. Они чертовски хорошо над этим поработали. А если я зарывался, меня можно было обнулить, накачать наркотиками — на выбор.

Она кивнула. 

— Имеет смысл.

Он заметил движение.

— Можешь секунду не шевелиться? Мне нужно точно знать, где ты, — не дожидаясь ее кивка, он развернулся и еще в движении метнул щит металлической рукой.

В точности как он помнил, тот срикошетил, ударив агента Гидры в горло, отскочил от стены и вернулся ему в руки.

— Хорошо, можешь двигаться, — и пошел вперед, доверив агенту прикрывать ему спину.

Щит практически снес голову мужчины. В обрубке шеи белела кость.

— Иисусе, — пробормотала Мария.

Баки фыркнул, вскинул щит и, пригибаясь, нырнул в следующую комнату.

Где чуть не пристрелил Уилсона, стоявшего над поверженным агентом Гидры с окровавленной трубой в руке. Тот развернулся, держа трубу наготове. Перевел взгляд со щита на руке Баки на пистолет в металлической руке, и на его лице возникло сложное выражение.

— Ах, черт.


	14. Глава 14

— Докладывай, — рявкнула Мария, заходя в комнату.

Глаза Уилсона распахнулись.

— Стив?

— Неизвестно, — ответил Баки. — Ты не знаешь, он здесь?

— Нет, не здесь. А ты… в порядке? — он так и не выпустил трубу, с одобрением заметил Баки.

— Я не собираюсь тебя убивать, если ты об этом.

— О. Да. Вроде как об этом.

— До некоторой степени я в себе, это да, — честно говоря, он не был уверен, как относиться к Уилсону. С одной стороны, Наташе он вроде как нравился. С другой — по неизвестной причине что-то в этом мужчине заставляло его дергаться.

— Сержант? — окликнула Наташа через комм. — Мы нашли лабораторию. Уилсона здесь нет, но зато полно охранников — мертвых или без сознания.

— Он с нами, Наташа, — отозвался Баки. — Нашел нас.  
Мария вручила Уилсону пистолет и патроны, и Баки с одобрением смотрел, как тот уверенно проверил пистолет и рассовал по карманам патроны.

— Можешь идти сам? — тихо спросил Баки. Когда Уилсон слегка кивнул, указал на выход. — Точка эвакуации в двух угловых минутах к югу. Встретимся там, после того как вытащим отсюда всю информацию, какую сможем.  
Уилсон крутанул барабан и вскинул бровь.

— Да. Нет. Пошли, — он указал в сторону коридора.  
Баки кивнул.

— Держись позади меня. Прикрывай нас.

— Понял.

— Мария, есть комм для человека?

Она уже доставала его. На всякий случай они прихватили два. Баки сожалеющим взглядом проводил второй. Они найдут Стива. Если Гидра что-нибудь с ним сделала, он сравняет их с землёй, спалит и посолит землю.

Не задерживаясь, чтобы проверить, идут ли за ним, он развернулся и двинулся по коридору в лабораторию. К тому времени, как они туда добрались, Наташа уже склонилась над компьютером, загружая файлы. Несмотря на размеренные движения ее пальцев и расслабленные плечи, что-то подсказало ему, что она расстроена. Но почему… он повернул голову и уловил хромовый блеск.

— Барнс, — услышал он оклик Уилсона, подходя ближе. На полу лежал техник со связанными запястьями.  
Он нагнулся, металлические пальцы впились в стерильную белую ткань халата техника.

— Знаешь, кто я? — тихим, почти нежным голосом спросил он.

Тот задергался, скуля от ужаса.

— Хорошо, — Баки усадил мужчину в кресло, щелкнув тумблером, активирующим захваты. — Так будет проще, да?

— Прошу вас, я всего лишь делал свою работу, — молил тот.

— Знаю. Но сейчас ты располагаешь информацией. Куда они увезли Капитана Америку?

— Не знаю.

— Может быть, — ответил Баки, извлекая нож. — Уверен, ты сможешь припомнить что-то полезное для меня.

— Пожалуйста, не надо. Я ничего не знаю. Я просто техник, — бормотал мужчина, — Его увезли в одно из убежищ Лукина. Не хотели делиться с АИМ.

— Вот видишь, это нам очень помогло, — мурлыкнул Баки. — Как его удерживают? — он убрал нож обратно в ножны, улыбаясь мужчине.

— Барнс, — натянутым голосом повторил Уилсон, когда по лицу мужчины потекли слезы.

— Я не… — Джеймс вскинул металлическую руку, провел пальцем вдоль щеки мужчины. — Крио. Они поместили его в портативную крио-установку. Пожалуйста, не… кто-нибудь, помогите!

Джеймс глянул на Уилсона, тот протягивал руку, будто пытаясь успокоить собаку.

— Барнс. Баки. Не надо это делать.

Господи, избавь меня от героев, подумал он, сразу же узнав фразу — он столько раз шептал ее на поле боя в Европе. Он сам не подозревал, какая улыбка заиграла на его губах при этой мысли, но техник рыдал уже в открытую.

— Молодец, — ровным голосом произнес он. — Теперь осталось совсем немного. Скажи мне, куда они поехали.

— Я не знаю! Они не… — он замолк, потому что Баки опустил руку на удерживающий запястье техника металлический браслет и слегка надавил. Металл протестующе скрипнул и начал сгибаться. Техник заорал еще до того, как металл коснулся его запястья. — На север. Богом клянусь, это все, что я знаю. Они поехали на север. Там база, новая. Средний Запад. Миннесота или Висконсин, где-то там.

Джеймс кивнул и огляделся. Тони уже добрался до лаборатории и смотрел на него, подняв лицевой щиток. Он был готов увидеть страх, отвращение.

— Можешь подключить свой ИИ? Проверьте планы общественных зданий — Лукин любит прятать тайны на виду. Ищите крупные заказы, избыток рабочей силы. Любые холдинговые компании с названиями из греческой мифологии. Особенно Титанов: Гипериона, Кроноса, Тифона. Это его конек. Он думал, что Гидра будет как Титаны, переделает мир под себя.

Тони кивнул.

— Понял. Джарвис?

— Начинаю поиск, сэр.

— Спасибо, — Тони посмотрел на Баки. — Что ты собираешься с ним делать? — спросил он, кивком головы указывая на техника. — Мы берем пленников?

Он слышал, как Уилсон втянул воздух, и ожидал осуждения.

— Мария? — спросил Уилсон. — Какой у него статус?

— Есть несколько вариантов. Его может забрать ЦРУ. У него может быть полезная информация. А может и не быть. Решать тебе, Сержант.

Горло Баки защекотал легкий истерический смех. Они оставили выбор за ним. За Зимним Солдатом. Он снова глянул на Уилсона, и тот кивнул, встретившись с ним глазами.

Наташа встала.

— Файлы загружены, — приподняв идеальную бровь, она легонько постукивала пальцами по столу и ждала его решения. Стоп, нет. Не ждала. Он вспомнил, его мозг уже расшифровал ее сообщение еще до того, как он осознал это.

Р-Е-Ш-А-Й-К-Т-О-Т-Ы

Он задумался. Он Солдат? Он Баки? Боже, как же болит голова. Почему они оставили решение за убийцей с промытыми мозгами? В этой комнате, по крайней мере, четверо людей менее сумасшедших. Он глянул на Старка. Может, три с половиной.

Спустя секунду он сдался. Чего бы Стив от него хотел? От чего его лицо не скривится, как бывало, когда Баки гонял соседского кота? Стив бы хотел, чтобы он позволил этому придурку жить. Но что бы сказал Капитан? Не Капитан Америка, которого показывали в фильмах. Что бы сказал тот молокосос, рядом с которым он сражался?

Он не станет стрелять в невооруженного человека.

— Вызови кого-нибудь забрать его, — выплюнул он. — Он будет хорошо себя вести, правда? — он оскалился на мужчину, и когда тот съежился, ощутил мелкое удовлетворение, в котором не было ничего от Солдата, только от Баки.

— Где Халк? — поинтересовался он у Тони.

— Оставил его подальше от ангара. Он не слишком любит самолеты. Клинт за ним присматривает.  
Баки кивнул.

— Что ж, было весело, — пробормотал он, убирая выбившуюся из хвоста прядь волос. Иногда он удивлялся, зачем ему оставили волосы такой длины. За ними нужен постоянный уход. Возможно, чтобы его было труднее опознать. Так он меньше походил на Баки, когда был без маски.

Его комм издал тихий сигнал.

— Железный Человек, помоги уговорить Халка.

Директор Коулсон будет через десять минут вместе с Голгофой.

Джеймс моргнул.

— Голгофа?

— Ээ. Да, это кличка…

— Я в курсе, мать твою, кто такая Голгофа, Бартон. Она пять раз стреляла в меня в Бейруте, черт побери. Она ведь знает, что я на вашей стороне, верно? — это была одна из немногих проваленных им миссий. Никто не понял, что очаровательная киска под ручку с послом является агентом. Миссия эффектно пошла псу под хвост.

— Да, она знает, — с улыбкой заверила его Мария.

Довольно быстро Железный Человек уболтал Халка вернуть Брюса, и они поднялись на борт самолета. Баки очутился лицом к лицу с той единственной, кто превзошла его.

— Не думаю, что нас должным образом представили друг другу, — сказал она, обходя директора Коулсона и протягивая руку. Левую. — Мелинда Мей.

— Джеймс Барнс, — ответствовал он. — Приятно познакомиться.

— Добро пожаловать обратно, — добавила она. — Я бы сказала, что сожалею о тех выстрелах, но…

— Да, хочу спросить, — выпалил он. — Где, черт побери, под тем платьем ты ухитрилась спрятать два пистолета и стилет?

Она рассмеялась.

— И почему все парни спрашивают именно это?

— Профессиональное любопытство?

— Понятно, что же еще. Стилет был у меня в волосах. Один пистолет с внутренней стороны бедра. Другой — в кобуре под фальшивой грудью. А еще в левой груди — граната.

Джеймс моргнул.

— Ха! Это… очень даже имеет смысл, — его всегда удивляло, почему Наташа в некоторых костюмах выглядела более фигуристой. — Женщины — страшные существа.

— Это многие агенты говорят, особенно, после спарринга с кем-то из Ужасных Близнецов, — заметил Клинт. — Мы почти закончили погрузку, сержант. Тони подготовил для нас базу в «Сен Поле».

— Понял, сейчас буду, — Баки задержался на минуту, борясь с инстинктами Солдата не задавать вопросов. Глянул на Мелинду. — Ужасные Близнецы?

— Я работала на одиночных миссиях, или с командой Страйк Дельта. Клинт всегда был на высоте, но мы с Ташей не упускали случая устроить спарринг вместе, когда удавалось найти двух сосунков. В ЩИТе всегда находилась пара идиотов, у которых тестостерона было больше, чем мозгов. Коулсон так нас прозвал после того, как его завалили бумажной работой.

— У тебя был собственный бланк, Мэй, — тепло заметил Коулсон. — Сержант, рад видеть вас снова. Дальше мы обо всем позаботимся.

Джеймс кивнул, подхватил щит и запихнул его подмышку живой руки.

— Спасибо.

Коулсон проследил за его движением, и Джеймс напрягся.

— Можно держать его по-другому. Ваша форма модифицирована так же, как у Капитана Роджерса. Забросьте его за плечо, и он там удержится.

— О, — он воспроизвел движение, которое сто раз видел у Стива, и почувствовал, как магниты, или что-то подобное крепко поймали щит.

— Он будет рад, что вы используете его, — добавил Коулсон. — Сразу же после Вашингтона он поставил ваше имя во главе списка людей, которым доверяет использовать щит, если он окажется… нездоров.

— Гребаный щенок, — Баки на секунду прикрыл глаза, комок в горле разросся. — Когда мы его найдем, надеру задницу.

— Мы найдем его, — твердо заверил Коулсон. — Вам пора двигаться, чтобы быть наготове, когда мы узнаем направление.


	15. Chapter 15

Когда он поднялся на борт самолета, все, кроме Хоукая, были уже там — даже Старк, все еще в полной броне. Баки вскинул бровь, и тот пожал плечами.

Баки скользнул на сиденье рядом с Наташей, в последний момент вспомнив отстегнуть щит со спины.

— А у тебя не такой убийственный вид по сравнению с нашей последней встречей, — неожиданно ляпнул Тони.

— Спасибо, Старк. Твое мнение для меня очень много значит, — парировал Баки.

— Господи, Тони, — пробормотал Бартон, пробираясь мимо них к креслу пилота.

— Что? Вы все это думаете.

— И сколько раз Хоуи ронял тебя? — спросил Баки.

Когда квинджет взлетел, он ощутил зуд в коже, знакомый с тех времен, когда Солдата оставляли в камере ждать, пока придут хозяева и спустят с привязи.  
Бой, который они только что завершили, был незначительным. В нем оставалось слишком много адреналина, с которым ничего не поделать, пока они не найдут Стива.

Если бы он был Баки, настоящим Баки, то знал бы, что делать с этим зудом. Трахаться или драться, чтобы избавиться от него. Последнего он себе позволить не мог. Потому что они все знали, что он не только Баки. Он чертов Зимний Солдат. В дальнем уголке мозга звучал голос, ужасно похожий на голос костлявого ублюдка из Бруклина, бранящий его за упоминание нечистого.

А насчет потрахаться, чтобы спустить пар — нет. Он не станет рисковать. Перед глазами стояло слишком много миссий, когда ему приказывали подобраться ближе к мишени, втереться в доверие. Или тренировать других оперативников. Вдов. И их аналогов-мужчин.  
Баки любил секс. И был не слишком разборчив насчет того, что это был за секс. Женщины, иногда мужчины. Но он никогда не брал того, что не предлагалось бы добровольно.

Солдат делал то, что приказано. И если иногда он срывался в насилие, им было наплевать, они лишь меняли дозу…

Им приходилось накачивать его наркотиками. Осознание ударило его как молот между глаз. Он вспомнил, как покорно сидел во время инструктажа и чувствовал укол иглы в шею.

Затем все подергивалось красным. Агрессия, ярость. Зуд в коже, будто туда вгрызалось насекомое.  
Трахаться или драться.

Баки рывком поднялся и двинулся к хвостовой части джета, подальше от лежащих людей.

Он спиной чувствовал их взгляды, но никто из Мстителей не оказался настолько глуп, чтобы задавать вопросы.

Секундой позже сзади послышались шаги. Ну хорошо, один из Мстителей оказался достаточно глуп. Шаги были слишком тяжелыми для Наташи. Вероятно, Старк.  
Баки придал лицу пустое выражение и бросил взгляд назад. Бартон наклонил голову.

— Как дела?

— Разве ты не должен пилотировать эту жестянку?

— В данный момент этим занят Джарвис. Я хотел  
проверить тебя.

— Я в порядке. Не планирую сорваться и перебить всю команду, — огрызнулся Баки.

— Я не это хотел проверить, — спокойно парировал тот.

— Бартон, — предупредил Баки.

— Барнс, — пожал плечами Клинт. — Слушай, это хреново. Для нас хреново, так что я знаю, что и для тебя тоже. Прошло сколько? — две недели с момента, как ты сломал свою программу? А теперь ты громишь базы вместе с Мстителями.

— Месяц выдался… насыщенный.

— Да уж, могу догадаться. Понял, ты сейчас не в настроении трепать языком. Но если захочешь поболтать с кем-нибудь, кого не пытался убить или трахнуть, дай мне знать.

— И что ты с этого получишь, приятель?

Клинт пожал плечами.

— Когда Локи подчинил себе мои мозги, я перебил кучу людей ЩИТа. Друзей, коллег. Нанес большой ущерб. Но позже в тот же день Стив искал кого-то, чтобы пилотировать джет в город, и я сказал, что могу им управлять. Всего ничего назад я был врагом, а Стив только глянул на Наташу. Та один раз кивнула, и он сказал мне одевать костюм. Я вот думаю, если бы он не сказал? Скорей всего я бы пустил себе пулю в рот.

— Я — не Стив.

— Нет, но ты его друг. Лучший друг. Все это «даже когда у меня не было ничего, был Баки». Меня не было рядом, когда ЩИТ развалился к черту, но будь я проклят, если не вылезу вон из кожи ради тебя, получив такой шанс.

Определенно, Стив заразил своей глупостью и своих друзей. Баки пожал плечами.

— Итак, где мы садимся?

Судя по брошенному Клинтом взгляду, он заметил смену темы, но никак не прокомментировал.

— Чикаго.

— Ммм. Дерьмовая пицца. Ужасная.

— Пошел ты, мальчик из Нью Йорка. Если я захочу чертову пиццу, я ее получу.

— Ну да, а если я захочу кусок теста, куплю багет.

— Вы оба, заткнитесь насчет еды, пока я не начал обгладывать руку Тони, — спокойно предложил Брюс, поднимая голову с плеча Тони.

Он заметил, что Наташа тихо говорила с Сэмом. Того трясло, свесив голову, он слушал тихую и мягкую речь Наташи. Адреналиновый откат, понял Баки. У него такое тоже случалось.

Некоторое время он молча наблюдал, пока голос в его голове, похожий на голос Стива, не стал слишком громок. Тогда он скользнул на скамейку рядом с Сэмом. И только после того, как его задница опустилась на металл, до него дошло, что при всем множестве вещей, которые умел делать Солдат, утешение к ним не относилось.

Затем услышал слишком быстрое дыхание Сэма и понял, что сможет.

— Эй, ты в безопасности, — пробормотал он, понижая голос так же, как помнил по опыту тысяч приступов астмы, который они со Стивом пережили. — Дыши. Давай, дыши со мной, — он несколько раз медленно вздохнул. Живой рукой по кругу поглаживая спину Сэма.

Секунду он был уверен, что Сэм отдернется, но, очевидно, тот искал комфорт, где мог. Сэм выдохнул.

— Я в порядке.

— Знаю, что в порядке, — мягко отозвался Баки. — Ты молодец. Но сейчас это надо отпустить. Просто продолжай дышать. Ты спас себя сам. Нам оставалось лишь открыть для тебя дверь.

Сэм слегка истерически рассмеялся.

— Твою мать, ты действительно он, да? Я должен Стиву ужин со стейком.

— Дурацкий был спор, — заметил Баки. — Ты видел, сколько он жрет?

— Не спор, — пояснил Сэм. — Извинение.

Наташа похлопала Сэма по плечу и встала, направившись на кокпит. Джеймс слегка придвинулся к Сэму.

— Стив не долго держит обиду. Купи ему мороженое, он отходчивый.

— А ты?

— Мм?

— Что примешь ты в качестве извинения?

Баки фыркнул.

— Если кто и заслуживает извинений… я вроде как оторвал тебе крылышко нахрен, разнес твою машину и стрелял в тебя.

— Это был не твой выбор.

Баки закатил глаза, почти увидев собственный череп.

— Вы все упорно за это держитесь.

— Стив заразен.

При упоминании имени Стива все легкомыслие покинуло Баки.

— Ага.

— Что ты никому не сказал?

— Ты всегда такой настырный? — спросил Баки, скаля зубы в гримасе.

— Почти всегда. Так как?

— Тот крио-контейнер. В нем не так холодно, как в стационарном. Больше клеточных повреждений. Нельзя полностью предохранить нейроны от сгорания.

Сэм сразу же понял.

— Он знает?

Баки кивнул, с трудом сглатывая.

— Да.

— Черт, — Сэм довольно долго молчал. — На тебе такие использовали?

Он пожал одним плечом.

— Да. Меня часто перевозили, особенно в последние годы. Плюс, после неглубокой заморозки процесс размораживания идет быстрее. Как правило, мои операции планировали за несколько месяцев вперед, прежде чем достать меня, но иногда, — он снова пожал плечом, ощущая как рука зажужжала при движении.  
— Ситуация менялась.

— Господи. Не знаю, что и сказать, Барнс.

— Тут не о чем говорить, — протянул он. — Я здесь, теперь все закончилось.

Сэм фыркнул.

— Да, так оно не работает.

— Сработает. Вот найду Стива, вытащу его и…

— И?

— Сравняю Гидру с землей.

— А потом? — нажал Сэм.

Баки уперся в него взглядом.

— Что ты хочешь сказать этим «потом»?

— Потом что? Что ты собираешься делать с остатком твоей жизни?

— Какого хрена, Уилсон. Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? Что я собираюсь завести домик с штакетником и уйти на покой? С такими, как я, такое дерьмо не случается.

— С такими, как ты?

— Всегда будет какая-нибудь миссия. Всегда надо кого-то остановить. В конце концов, удача от меня отвернется.

— Не обязательно. Ты можешь завязать.

— Как ты завязал?

Уилсон имел совесть выглядеть смущенным.

— Капитан Америка просит тебя помочь, и ты помогаешь.

— Ты разговариваешь с самым опытным экспертом в неумении сказать «нет» Стиву Роджерсу, — фыркнул Баки.

— Пристегнитесь, мы идем на посадку, — объявил голос Клинта в динамике.


	16. Chapter 16

Очевидно, под приземлением Клинт имел в виду посадку на крышу здания, владельцем которого был Тони.

Освободившись от костюма Железного Человека, Старк повел их вниз по ступенькам в пентхауз, экспансивно жестикулируя.

— Кухня забита под завязку, в центре развлечений у Джарвиса имеются все возможные фильмы. Кабинет там. Здесь у нас компьютеры и информация. Первая спальня — вон там. Хоукай, ты делишь комнату с Уилсоном, будете обмениваться птичьими шуточками. Брюс, ты со мной, туда. Вдова, третья комната налево — твоя, а медвежонок Баки — напротив тебя.

Баки довольно долго таращился на Тони, пытаясь расшифровать его слова. Временами он задавался вопросом — только ли ему кажется, что Тони несет чушь?

— Я не…

— Я буду с Клинтом. Сэм, можешь занять свободную комнату напротив Джеймса.

— Твоя комната рядом с кабинетом, оттуда ближе всего к военной комнате, — пояснил Тони для Баки. — Туда перенесли обеденный стол, чтобы было где планировать.

Несколько секунд Баки просто моргал.

— Ты же не… Ты сказал…

Тони наблюдал, как он подыскивает слова.

— *Дерьмо, * — он оглянулся на Наташу. — *Я что, за главного? *

— *Да*.

— Почему?

— Ты знаешь Гидру, — раньше Наташи объяснил Клинт. — Знаешь их тактику и оружие. А самое главное — они тебя боятся. Конечно, ты главный.

Его комната была больше, чем та квартира, которую они со Стивом снимали на двоих. И мебели в ней было больше. А еще, встроенная ванная, за обладание которой можно было убить. Он уронил свою сумку на пол и опустился в одно из кресел, художественно расставленных по комнате.

Кожа легонько скрипнула, и Баки ощутил рвущийся из горла истерический смешок. Если его не подавить, он был не уверен, что сможет остановиться. А он-то думал, что его жизнь не может стать еще более охренительной. Был готов поставить на это. Что может быть хуже 70 лет промывания мозгов Гидрой и убийств? Очевидно, возглавить Мстителей в миссии по спасению его… Стива. Спасению Стива.

Он не имел, черт возьми, никакого права звать Стива своим хоть кем-то. Не после Вашингтона. Он на секунду прикрыл глаза и позволил всплыть воспоминаниям. Кожа Стива под его кулаком, гнев на человека, заставившего его чувствовать.

Гнев, которому Стив не сопротивлялся. Он просто бросил щит и позволил избивать себя. Проживи он еще сто лет, ему никогда не забыть ощущения, когда скула Стива треснула под его ударом, но тот сумел выдавить слова, которые наконец-то разорвали удерживающую его цепь Гидры.

В тот момент он вспомнил свой собственный голос, произносящий эти слова. Вспомнил, как опустил ладонь на ключицу Стива.

Вспомнил, как лежал на диванных подушках рядом с ним в ту ночь, слушая слезы, хрипы и снова слезы. Помнил как думал, что сделает что угодно, лишь бы остановить их.

Вспомнил, что так же, как он был всем для Стива, Стив был всем, чего он хотел. Жизнь расстилалась перед ним и Стивом.

Тогда он хотел большего. Не то чтобы он когда-нибудь спрашивал. Зачем пятнать Стива своими желаниями.  
Стив должен был сталь великим, он и был великим. Он никогда не понимал, почему никто этого не видит.

В дверь постучали, и он потянулся к ножу прежде, чем успел себя остановить.

— Джеймс?

Наташа. Он слишком много ей должен, чтобы изображать мерзавца и игнорировать ее. Да это и не выйдет. Она обладала пугающей способностью давить, которой он не помнил в ней прежней. Он с трудом сглотнул, не доверяя собственному голосу.

— Да.

— Мы заказываем еду. Китайскую. Ты чего хочешь?

Джеймс задумался. Не то чтобы он не ел твердую пищу после крушения Хеликерриеров. Просто она обычно возвращалась обратно. Его слишком долго держали на внутривенном питании, чтобы желудок мог справиться с обычной пищей. К счастью, в этом мире существовало огромное количество вариантов.

— Не хочешь взглянуть на меню? Или разрешишь мне что-нибудь предложить?

— Да. Что ты предложишь, Таша?

— Ммм. Чоу Мейн?

В его мозгу уже возникла информация по этому блюду. Его хозяева, похоже, не собирались знакомить его с этой ублюдочной американской версией китайской еды. И тем не менее, он помнил, что это легкое блюдо, подаваемое вместе с рисом. Рис был одним из немногих продуктов, с которыми мог справиться его желудок.

— Это подойдет. С белым рисом.

— Поняла, — Наташа секунду помедлила, но не уходила.  
— Можно мне открыть дверь?

— Да, заходи.

У нее в руках был бумажный пакет с названием магазина, который показался смутно знакомым.

— Тони заказал несколько вещей для тебя.

— Вещей?

— Одежда. Чтобы не приходилось все время таскаться в тактическом костюме, — она опустилась на пол возле кровати и развернулась к нему. — Еще здесь бланк для заказа продуктов. Как я понимаю, с тобой обращались тем же образом, как и с нами, так что я добавила протеиновые порошки и немного Ensure. Как я помню, это помогает.

— Я считал, что Вдова должна была питаться нормально.

— Нас тренировали питаться нормально, но это не означало, что пища оставалась внутри. Нас просто обучали контролировать, когда можно избавиться от нее. Еще один способ держать нас в подчинении.

Баки не мог сдержать дрожи.

— Господи. Стоит мне только подумать, что меня уже ничем не удивить…

Наташа легко пожала плечами и придвинулась ближе, уселась в кресло напротив.

— Как ты держишься?

— Хре… — увидев вздернутую бровь, он заткнулся. — Да. Не так чтоб очень. Справлюсь.

— Разумеется, справишься. Это нормально, что ты не в полном порядке. Я прикрою тебя, Яша.

Легкая улыбка искривила рот Баки.

— Вот уж не ожидал, что ты окажешься такой… мягкой, Вдова.

Улыбка Наташи стала шире.

— Мне понадобилось много времени. И как ни странно, ты тоже повлиял на это.

— Я — повлиял на твою мягкость?

— Да. Помнишь, когда мы удрали… Гонконг. Ты сказал мне, что пусть даже не по нашему выбору, нашими руками… что в нашей книге — красное.

— Я помню, — натянуто ответил Джеймс. С тех пор в его книге появилось очень много красного.

— Ты был одной из самых значительных глав в моей книге.

— Не смеши меня, Наташенька. Ты была ребенком.

— Ты научил меня выживать. Рваться на свободу. А я не вернула долг. Я оставила тебя.

— Ничего другого я и не ждал. Вот если бы ты не воспользовалась подвернувшимся шансом, тогда я бы расстроился.

Наташа пожала плечами.

— Все равно. Я рада, что ты здесь. Прямо как мы рассказывали друг другу.

— Потребовалось всего лишь несколько жизней, — сказал Баки.

Наташа ушла со списком его заказов, и Джеймс наконец взялся за принесенный ею пакет. Одежда была нейтрального цвета и стиля, преимущественно, консервативного. Рубашки с длинными рукавами, чтобы прикрыть металлическую руку. Пара спортивных кроссовок и новые носки.

На дне обнаружился базовый набор туалетных принадлежностей, в котором было куда больше, чем он ожидал. Он не был уверен, стоит ли обижаться на безопасную бритву, или чувствовать себя польщенным количеством презервативов, которое по расчетам Старка Младшего может ему понадобиться.

Поскольку последний раз эрекция у него случалась еще до убийства Кеннеди, он сомневался что они ему пригодятся. После его попытки сбежать с Натальей, они сделали… что-то. С тех пор у него даже мыслей таких не было. Не то чтобы его не использовали в сексуальном плане, но его активного участия в этом никогда не требовалось.

Он содрогнулся от грозивших захлестнуть воспоминаний, но затолкал их поглубже. Ему нужно сосредоточиться. Нужно быть готовым, когда они найдут базу. Нужно найти Стива. А потом… Твою мать.  
А потом он не знал. Он подумывал о мести. Считал, что ему поможет, если он выжжет Гидру с лица земли и посолит землю. И если они причинили Стиву боль, он так и сделает. Но ради себя — боже, он устал. Он сам не ожидал, что так устанет.

Пора принять душ. Точно. Может быть, переодеться в свежую одежду? Прошло много времени с тех пор, как он носил нечто такое мягкое, как большая часть этих вещей.

Душ был значительно лучше, чем в отеле, горячая вода, хороший напор. К тому времени, как он наконец вышел оттуда, кожа на его живой руке пошла морщинками.  
Минуту он стоял, копаясь в одежде, прежде чем остановился на паре брюк и поразительно мягкой рубашке. Волосы закрепил маленькой эластичной завязкой, подаренной Наташей. Нож скользнул в ножны на предплечье.

Дверь комнаты напротив открылась, и Баки напрягся, разворачиваясь в ту сторону, его рука уже тянулась к одному из пистолетов, разложенных на постели. Мимо двери прошли тени и остановились сбоку, где их не мог задеть выстрел.

— Барнс? Обед привезли, — позвал Сэм.

— Да. Сейчас приду, — мысленно Джеймс добавил Сэма к списку людей, которым можно доверять, что они не дадут себя убить, уже включающем Наташу и Клинта. Тони и Стив в этот список не вошли. Халку список был вообще не нужен. Он еще не встречал никого, кто мог бы навредить Халку. Брюс… да, он вероятно, в списке был. Временами он казался хрупким.


	17. Chapter 17

Баки вложил пистолет обратно в кобуру и минуту размышлял. Освещение в спальне изменилось, стало темнее, и на секунду показалось, что он потерял счет времени — такое с ним бывало. Взгляд на часы показал, все в порядке, а низкий громовой раскат объяснил причину. Решительно кивнув, он опустил небольшой дерринжер в карман брюк, прикрыв сверху полой рубашки. Можно подумать, у Наташи при себе меньше шести разных видов оружия.

Снова громыхнул гром, значительно ближе, и Джеймс сузил глаза. Это нормально? Он не мог вспомнить столь быстро налетающей грозы… хотя... Торнадо в… России. Иванов. Это была его задача — убийство врага Гидры при большом стечении народа, которое надо было обставить соответственно, что добавляло сложности. Помимо этого он помнил лишь торнадо на большом экране, когда Дороти покинула Канзас.

Эта мысль едва не вызвала истерический смешок. Слишком много чертовых воспоминаний — и половина из них фальшивые. Как и у его балерины, у него было слишком много стандартных, безмятежных воспоминаний о проведенном в России детстве, которые должны были привязать его — просто на всякий случай. Вроде воспоминаний о членах семьи, погибших от рук западных солдат.

Сейчас, без обнулений и крио, он уже мог отличить фальшивые воспоминания. Гидра стерла их в семидесятые, после их с Наташей приключения в Гонконге. После этого долгосрочных миссий не было, ему больше не требовалось думать. Только приказы, которые следует выполнять. Все остальное было признано слишком опасным. Таким образом, его будили все реже и реже и размораживали только для сложнейших убийств, или чтобы подтвердить легенду о его существовании. Зимний Солдат был угрозой, о которой изредка напоминали миру. И все равно его программирование давало сбои, случалось, они находили его, глядящим в никуда. В США его старались не использовать, особенно на Восточном побережье. Видимо, Пирс счел это излишней предосторожностью.

И вот он снова застрял в воспоминаниях о прошлом вместо того, чтобы заняться своей новой командой.

Снова сверкнула молния, сопровождаемая сильнейшим раскатом грома. Секундой позже, шторм прекратился так же быстро, как начался, и Джеймс двинулся в сторону жилой зоны. Что-то тут серьезно не так. Дерринжер был уже у него в руке, и он автоматически подтянул правый рукав чуть повыше, чтобы можно было легко достать нож на запястье.

В гостиной кто-то был. Высокий уровень угрозы, шесть футов четыре дюйма. Очевидное оружие — большой военный молот?

Что-то с его командой явно не так. Ладно. Подходя ближе, он заткнул дерринжер за пояс брюк сзади, но нож оставил под рукой. Черт, это же та самая гребаная стенка из Смитсоновского института. Они называли его Тор. Как Тор из любимых Стивом историй? Он всегда имел слабость к мифологии и героям.

— Приветствую, друг Барнс! Я Тор из Асгарда! — стена направилась к нему, вытянув руку для… рукопожатия? Или чтобы подраться?

Нет. Для рукопожатия или типа того. Он хлопнул по металлическому предплечью Баки, сжав с такой силой, что сенсоры откликнулись на давление.

— Хей. Приятно познакомиться.

— Бог Грома, — услужливо подсказал Бартон.

— Стиву, должно быть, это страшно нравится.

— Добрый Капитан — достойный член братства щита и хороший друг. С моего возвращения мы с ним провели много времени, обсуждая современный мир по Скайпу.

— Капитан Америка умеет пользоваться Скайпом? — ухмыльнулся Тони. — Правда что ли?

— Его уже полтора года как разморозили, Тони, — высокая блондинка с розоватым оттенком волос, которую он рядом с Тором не заметил. — Он очень неплохо обращается с техникой. Просто, ему нравится тебя дразнить.

— Стив — совершенный тролль, — добавил Сэм.

У Тора был сконфуженный вид. Баки не понимал, почему. Может, в Асгарде водятся настоящие тролли?

— Он любит подшучивать над людьми, — объяснила Наташа. — Это называется троллинг.

— А, понял. Да, у него отличное чувство юмора, — согласился Тор. — Не думаю, что ты справедлив к нему, Тони.

— После сыворотки, Стив стал быстрее впитывать информацию, — заметил Баки. — Он походя выучил французский и немецкий. И немного итальянский. Почему бы ему и технику так же быстро не освоить.

— Он провел в современном мире меньше трех недель, когда вы с ним познакомились, Старк. И вы двое с самого начала постоянно цапались. Думаю, нельзя винить Стива за это, — рассудительно добавила Наташа.

— Поскольку Тони не удосужился представить нас, я — его невеста, Пеппер, — блондинка протянула руку, и Баки встряхнул рукой, опуская рукав и пряча нож, прежде чем ответить на рукопожатие.

— Джеймс Барнс, — представился он, силясь улыбнуться, хотя это чужеродно ощущалось на лице. Похоже, вышло неплохо, потому что Пеппер (серьезно, что за имена у этих людей?) вернула улыбку.

— Обед там, если вы голодны.

Он действительно голоден, понял Баки. Оставалось надеяться, что-то, что он съест, останется при нем.


	18. Chapter 18

Обед прошел тише, чем он ожидал, учитывая присутствие Тора и Старка. Все же, дневные труды и отсутствие Стива похоже повлияло на них.

— Я возвращаюсь в Асгард, и Хеймдал посмотрит. Похоже, Гидра спрятала капитана от его взора, что требует немалого колдовства. До сего момента я знал только троих людей, которые могли исполнить такой трюк, и все они были членами моей семьи. Из них только мой отец остался в живых. Я бы попросил его о помощи, но вряд ли он согласится. Я более не наследник, я выбрал возвращение в Мидгард, к Джейн.

— Мне жаль, — произнесла Наташа. — Должно быть, это трудно.

Сэм наклонился ближе к Баки.

— Забавно. Я всегда считал, что межличностные взаимоотношения богов должны быть менее…

— Обыденными?

— Да.

— Один сказал, что ему нужно обдумать мою просьбу. Он собирается призвать доступных магов. Выбрать из них наиболее подходящих. К несчастью, мало кто достиг магического уровня моей матери и Локи, а те ушли, не передав своих знаний. Теперь им придется учиться из книг, больше методом проб и ошибок, чем от учителей.

— Вот так я и научился делать роботов, — с полным ртом яичного рулета заявил Тони. — Иногда так получается лучше, чем обучаться. Нет предвзятости. Никто тебе не скажет, что твоя идея не сработает.

— Прости мне мои слова, Человек из Железа, но временами ты сильно напоминаешь мне брата. Конечно, не в его кровожадности.

Пеппер и Наташа в унисон фыркнули.

— У Тони случаются моменты.

— У ЩИТа имелись протоколы, на случай если Тони обратится к злу, — сказал Клинт.

— Которые в основном базировались на «Попрощайся со своей задницей и надейся, что ДЖАРВИС и Пеппер немного его обуздают, — призналась Наташа. — Мы все знаем, что если ДЖАРВИС окажется на его стороне, нам хана.

— В смысле, у них были протоколы для всех. Даже для Кэпа, — пояснил Бартон. — И знаете, у Гидры внутри ЩИТа очевидно было еще больше протоколов.

— Ага, — отозвался Баки. — У них имелся я, — он посмотрел на свою тарелку, в животе его забурчало.

— Предположим, что им не удастся заставить Нат и меня это сделать, — Клинт провел рукой по волосам. — Давайте посмотрим в лицо правде — мы все опасны. Те козлы на Холме не так уж неправы. Как и Нат.

Подняв глаза, Баки заметил, что Наташа глядит на него.

— Этот мир еще хреновее, чем мы думали, а мы честно сражались с армией пришлого бога. И если придется, мы встанем между миром и угрозой.

— Да, — поднял свой напиток Тор, произнося тост. — За Мстителей. В любой форме. И за новых союзников, — он адресовал тост Сэму и Баки.

— За Мстителей, — согласился Клинт, поднимая стакан.

По окончании торжественного тоста Сэм наклонил голову.

— Разве Мстители не означают, что ты уже проиграл в одном раунде?

— Мы медленно начинаем, — все так же серьезно ответил Клинт. — Как там ты сказал, Старк?

Тони расхохотался.

— Если мы не сможем спасти мир, то отомстим за него, черт побери, — провозгласил он. — Эй, я был почти уверен, что Локи вышвырнет меня из окна в течение тридцати секунд. Я тянул время. И не отвечаю за неудачный подбор слов.

Они заканчивали обед под легкую болтовню, пока тарелки не опустели.

— Хорошо. Итак, к делу, — сказала Пеппер, выкладывая маленькую коробочку на середину стола. — ДЖАРВИС, что ты обнаружил на данный момент?

Над коробочкой вспыхнул голографический экран.

— Я соотнес упоминания о бизнесе Александра Лукина и обнаружил множество корпораций-прикрытий, которые являются вывеской для ГИДРы. В настоящий момент, выявлено множество базирующихся на среднем Западе строительных фирм, по большей части не настолько крупных, чтобы служить прикрытием для базы нужного размера. И тем не менее, в пределах текущих параметров я нашел десять возможных локаций, разбросанных по восьми штатам.

Вид изменился, показывая несколько точек.

— Не Сент Луис. Провал в Вашингтоне потащил бы их за собой, — сразу заметил Баки. — Там была вторая по значению штаб-квартира. Я знаю, это было в файлах, слитых Наташей.

— Отдел по борьбе с терроризмом прошелся по ним на прошлой неделе, — согласился ДЖАРВИС. — Еще я исключил локации в Южной Дакоте и Арканзасе.

— Какие компании связаны с оставшимися? — дисплей изменился, показывая пять различных корпораций.

— Увеличь четвертую, — попросил Баки. — Коеус.

— Я нашел несколько филиалов этой компании, — информировал ДЖАРВИС.

— Астерия.

— Ты что-то вспомнил? — спросил Тони.

— Да. Когда-то это был крупный проект. Может, четыре разморозки назад? Трудно соотнести с актуальным временем.

— Астерия распалась на Двенадцатый холдинг и Тридцать Пятый холдинг, — сообщил ДЖАРВИС. — из которых образовался значительно более крупный — Проект Тридцать Пять.

— Проверь в течение последних тридцати лет, но не позднее 10-лет от этого года. Я почти уверен, это было после убийства Кеннеди.

— В то время было множество проектов, большинство на среднем Западе. Самый крупный проект 1989 года, с…

— Америка-Молл? — прервал Тони. — Что ж, он достаточно большой, чтобы скрыть кучу сооружений.

Баки безучастно всмотрелся в название.

— Я… это мне ничего не говорит.

— Крупнейший в мире торговый центр.

— Как я понимаю, он немножко больше Macy’s на 34-й улице?

— Там есть русские горки.

Баки моргнул.

— Хорошо. Должно быть, большой.

— Были упоминания о нескольких хищениях на ранних стадиях строительства, которые расследовал ЩИТ. Стройматериалы достаточно трудно контролировать. У меня сложилось впечатление, что на базе имеется ядерный реактор, надежно укрытый под парком развлечений. Нижние уровни расположены под сорока футами твердой породы, и, следовательно, невидимы со спутников.

— Господи, — произнес Брюс. — Это же…

— Ужасно — ты это хотел сказать? — подсказал Клинт.

— Еще больше беспокойства внушает тот факт, что Т’Чалла, король Ваканды, докладывал о недавних кражах вибраниума, и что более важно, растений в форме сердца с базы Пантер.


	19. Глава 19

Баки моргнул.

— Растения в форме сердца?

— Да. Это крутая штука, — начал Беннер. — Изначально это было что-то вроде листьев коки — из которых добывают кокаин, — Брюс сделал паузу. — Ты…

— Да, Беннер, — вздохнул Баки. — Его добывали из кока-колы еще до моего рождения. Я знаю, что такое кокаин. А еще, мне приходилось покупать большую часть препаратов по рецептам для Стива. Он принимал много препаратов с морфином.

— Боже, храни Америку, — пробормотал Тони.

— Ладно, прости. Я не очень хорошо ориентируюсь во временных линиях, — извиняющимся тоном произнес Брюс.

Баки фыркнул.

— А я? Насчет этого не волнуйся.

— Звучит совершенно по-бруклински, — заметила Пеппер.

— Поверь мне, — тихо сказала Наташа. — Со временем акцент только усилится, если судить по Стиву. — Чем дольше он находится вне льда, тем меньше гласных я у него слышу.

— За что, разумеется, — мило заметил Клинт. — Мы безжалостно издевались над ним.

— Детишки, брифинг, — напомнил Сэм. — Можем мы еще пять минут проявить внимание, чтобы я мог пойти баиньки? — все сразу же замолкли, виновато кивая Сэму.

— Что ж. Давным давно, тысячи лет назад, как мы думаем, в горную гряду Ваканды врезался метеорит из вибраниума. Он распался на куски, которые со временем затянуло в землю. Вибраниум, по крайней мере, сырой, испускает небольшое количество гамма-лучей. Попадая в грунтовые воды, он вызывает мутации в растениях, животных и людях.

— Звучит… плохо, — заметил Клинт.

— Благодарю, удивительный Соколиный глаз, — пробормотал Тони, и в конце фразы ойкнул, когда Пеппер локтем толкнула его. — Что?

— Я как раз подумал, что рад, что это сказал ты, и мне не пришлось говорить самому, — сказал Баки, в ответ на кивки Сэма и Наташи. — Короче, док.

— Большая часть мутаций пошла на пользу, хотя были и менее полезные изменения. В любом случае, растения в форме сердца из средненького стимулятора превратились, кратко говоря, в слегка ослабленную версию Сыворотки.

— Насколько ослабленную? — уточнил Баки.

— Исходя из того, сколько они собирают? Одному человеку на неделю, самое большее. Проблема в том, что если они постараются синтезировать ее, а они так и сделают, ничем хорошим это не кончится, — рот Бэннера скривился, он заколебался.

Старк подхватил:

— Добавляем маленький гамма-аппарат, небольшое количества вибраниума, стеснительного ученого — и получаем потенциал для серьезных разрушений.

— Каких именно разрушений? — поинтересовался Тор.

У Брюса сделался совсем нездоровый вид, подумал Баки. Бледный, немного вспотевший.

— Это я и исследовал.

Баки потребовалась минута, чтобы понять. Брюс исследовал сыворотку супер-солдата, когда превратился в Халка. Только подумать о втором таком монстре, как Халк…

Рядом с ним Сэм резко вскинул голову.

— Подождите. Это же как… — он замолчал, видимо пытаясь собраться с мыслями. У него тоже был измученный вид. — Гарлем, — наконец произнес он. — Вот что послужило триггером…

— Вроде того. Они использовали мою кровь. Я искал лекарство, а люди воспользовались им для других целей.

— ЩИТ называл его «Мерзость». Армия — Росс пытался уговорить Фьюри взять его в состав Мстителей, знаете ли.

Теперь Брюс выглядел ужаснувшимся. — Он что?

— Фьюри напустил на него Тони. Специальный консультант для Инициативы, — скромно улыбнулась Наташа.

— Все закончилось тем, что я купил его любимый бар и превратил его в ресторан, — пожал плечами Тони. — Милое местечко. Типа Chuck E Cheese, но классом повыше.

— Я не знаю этого Chuck E Cheese, — медленно сказал Тор.

— Франшизный ресторан с кучей видеоигр и одетым в костюм гигантской мыши персонажем, — пожал плечами Баки.

— А ты откуда знаешь? — спросил Клинт.

— В костюме мыши можно спрятать массу оружия, — огрызнулся Баки. — Мы можем придерживаться плана хоть пять минут?

— Хорошо, — согласилась Наташа. — Итак, судя по всему, нам нужно попросить Джарвиса переместить спутники на позиции, дающие лучший обзор. Я собираюсь задействовать в этом Марию и Коулсона, и несколько агентов отрядим на разведку. Тор, если у тебя имеется контакт с отцом, помощь нам не помешает. Как только мы получим вводную информацию, выдвигаемся. Джеймс?

Баки кивнул.

— Думаю, они не хотят, чтобы мы разнесли это место, так что Халк выбывает, но на всякий случай тебе лучше быть поблизости. Ты единственный владеешь информацией о том, с чем мы столкнемся.

Брюс качнул головой.

— Понял.

— Джарвис, можешь показать аэровоздушную съемку Молла в процессе стройки? Я просмотрю и попробую что-нибудь придумать. Не помню, но есть неплохой шанс, что в какой-то момент я там бывал, это может встряхнуть что-нибудь, — у него в голове перемешалось множество смутных образов баз, которые он видел и слышал из-за стеклянного окна портативного крио-танка. Это должна быть одна из них. Должна.

— Разумеется.

— Так мы просто собираемся сидеть на задницах, пока не получим данные? — резко бросил Тони. — Мы просто бросим Кэпа… — он замолк, когда Пеппер оттащила его от стола прочь.


	20. Глава 20

К досаде Баки, все смотрели на него, как будто он обязан знать, как разбираться с гребаными гениями и их истериками.

— Что?

Сэм пожал плечами, отталкиваясь от стола.

— Пойду-ка я спать. Разбудите меня, если узнаете что-нибудь новое.

Не говоря ни слова, Брюс последовал за ним, оставив Тора, Наташу и Клинта таращиться на него.

— Что? — огрызнулся он снова.

— Когда мы отправимся за Стивом, — неожиданного заявила Пеппер. — Я бы хотела присоединиться.

Слава богу, Наташа опередила Баки.

— Пеппер, ты — гражданская.

— Нет. Вообще-то, нет. Я тренировалась.

— Есть разница между несколькими месяцами и…

— Я справлюсь.

— Я уверена, что ты много работала, но требуются годы, чтобы достичь нашего уровня.

Пеппер сузила глаза.

— Передай мне это, пожалуйста, — попросила она Баки, указывая на чистый лист.

Он послушно протянул ей лист, только чтобы увидеть, как бумагу моментально охватило пламя.

— Это что-то новое, — заметила Наташа.

Пеппер пожала плечами, и Баки с беспокойством заметил, что вены на ее руках светятся красным. Вспыхнуло воспоминание. Экстремис?

— И что?

— Я стала физически сильнее — не как Халк, но почти как Тони в костюме. Могу прожечь сталь насквозь. И последние шесть месяцев я спарринговала со Стивом.

— Напомни мне извиниться перед ним. Я считала, что он не сможет сохранить секрет даже ради спасения своей жизни, — пробормотала Наташа.

— Как только все стабилизировалось, мне нужно было понять свои границы, а Тони, — Пеппер замолчала. — Тони не мог это сделать. Слишком боялся навредить мне. Стив доверял мне. Помог. Хорошо иметь кого-то, кто понимает, что значит, когда твое тело необратимо меняется.

Баки кивнул.

— Мне надо увидеть, что ты можешь, — мягко произнес он. — Не обязательно против меня. Тор хорош, или Клинт, или Наташа. Но прежде, чем я соглашусь, я должен знать.

— Ты подойдешь, — твердо заявила Пеппер, на секунду ее взгляд метнулся к Наташе, проверяя, не станет ли та возражать.

— Пока отдыхай, я поговорю с Тони, — сказал Баки.

— Может быть, лучше пусть Брюс успокоит его, — посоветовала Пеппер.

— Он ушел пять минут назад, воздев руки вверх, — сообщила Наташа.

— Я понял, — Баки медленно встал. — Вы все поставили меня главным за это дерьмо, Это меньшее, что я могу сделать.

Он двинулся в том направлении, откуда пришел Брюс, и обнаружил себя поднимающимся по ступенькам на крышу, вверх. После драматичного появления Тора, небо вернуло свой цвет синей сахарной ваты, который он помнил с прошлых дней. Налево открывался вид на Озеро, вода в нем была синей и неподвижной. Чикаго — не его город. Он не был уверен, есть ли такой хоть где-то. Слишком много лет минуло.

В который раз он поразился, что провел Солдатом в три раза больше времени, чем Баки Барнсом. И вот пожалуйста — снова живет под именем мертвого мужчины.

Тони возился с броней, молотком выправляя вмятину на плечевой пластине. По большей части, кажется, просто давал выход эмоциям.

— Надеюсь, у тебя есть запасная пластина, — заметил Баки.

Тони подпрыгнул, а Баки уклонился от запущенного ему в голову молотка, перехватив его, металл звякнул о металл.

— Прости. Не собирался пугать.

— Мать твою, дедуля, предупреждать надо. Пора надевать гребаные колокольчики на шастающих вокруг шпионов.

Баки пожал плечами и протянул ему молот.

— Или же, тебе стоит поработать над восприятием ситуации.

— Ну, спасибо, — Тони взглянул на плечевую пластину и вздохнул. — Твою же мать.

— Запасной нет?

— Есть. Просто. Ты собираешься бросить его там. Должен сказать, ледышка, я считал, что твоя жажда крови уже утолена.

— Тони. Я не бросаю его. Никто не бросает Стива. Но если мы пойдем вслепую, они заполучат всех нас. Гидровцы не глупцы. Хотел бы я, чтобы они ими были.

— Так это расплата? Стив бросил тебя, и теперь ты…

— Тони, лучше тебе заткнуться прямо сейчас, или будет плохо.

После долгой напряженной паузы, во время которой Баки слышал, как рекалибруется рука и жужжат панели, отвечая на его гнев, Тони вздохнул.

— Прости. Это действительно дерьмово.

Баки пожал плечами.

— Бывает. Ты куда меньше похож на отца, чем я думал. Больше пошел в мать.

— Ты знал ее?

— Да. Она была эмигранткой из Польши, семья отослала ее к дедушке с бабушкой в Лондон, когда дела пошли плохо. Настоящей чертовкой была эта дамочка.

Тони слегка улыбнулся.

— Это да.

— Она выезжала в Германию. Спасла множество евреев. Думаю, ты знал, что она на четверть была еврейкой, — сказал Баки, потирая шею — это жест Стив бы сразу узнал.

— Нет, не знал. Она никогда не говорила о войне. Упоминала, что познакомилась с отцом в Лондоне, и почти ничего больше. Сказала, что ее мать была из Польши, но про еврейскую часть умолчала.

— На самом деле, Мария не считала себя еврейкой. Ее мать вышла замуж за протестанта и сменила веру. Но когда началась война, она видела поток еврейских эмигрантов. Мать ее осталась в Польше. Наполовину еврей в те дни было ничуть не лучше, чем чистокровный. Ее отца застрелили прямо на улице, за то, что женился на еврейке. Ее мать… ну.

— Стив никогда об этом не упоминал.

— Он мог не знать. Мы с Марией дружили. Твой отец иногда… увлекался. А иногда, когда она возвращалась с миссии, ей просто хотелось спустить пар. Она приходила в местный паб, выпивала и танцевала с Воющими. Стив-то никогда много не пил, если только не хотел забыться, и у него были две левые ноги. И Пегги. На стратегических совещаниях с командованием он крутился возле нее. С нами он проводил время раз в неделю, или если мы возвращались с тяжелой миссии. В других случаях, говорил он, нечего командованию дышать парням в затылок.

— Это… не тот Стив, которого я знаю.

— Наслышан, — прежняя ухмылка коснулась губ Баки. — Спорю, вы двое были как вода и масло.

— Больше напоминало бензин и огонь, — парировал Тони. Затем замолк. — Нет, неправда. Так было вначале. Просто… Говард вечно превозносил его как совершенство. Добрый, внимательный, благородный, умный. Я тоже был умным, возможно, поумней его. А может, просто у меня талант к технике, а в этом времени это самое оно.

Баки кивнул.

— Говард был сложной личностью. Но я бы не рассчитывал, что он будет хорошим отцом. Слишком аналитик. Мне казалось, что вряд ли он так симпатизировал бы Стиву, не будь в нем сыворотки. А на меня у него не было времени.

— Как и на меня, — Тони сглотнул.

— Нет, это не так. Ты слишком похож на мать. Он заботился о ней, но ни капли не понимал. Мария знала, как делать то, что нужно, хотелось ей это или нет. Я очень сожалел, когда узнал, что наследие Говарда похоронило ее под собой.

— Когда все это закончится, мы посидим и выпьем, и ты расскажешь мне о ней.

Баки кивнул и постучал металлическим пальцем по броне Железного Человека.

— Она бы чертовски этим гордилась, — заметил он. — Твой отец бы испугался, когда ты завязал с производством оружия, но, приглядевшись получше, стал бы ревновать.

— Я действительно сожалею о том, что наговорил. Стив много сделал. После того дерьма с Мандарином, он здорово помог Пеппер. Она не стала бы рисковать использовать свою силу против меня, но Стив исцеляется быстрее, так что было не так уж плохо. И ей был нужен кто-то, кто уверит ее, что станет лучше. Что ее тело не всегда будет предавать ее.

— В этом Стив хорош, — минуту Баки молчал, горло сжимало нечто, не имеющее названия. — Можно подумать, после всего что было, я должен знать, чего делать не стоит.

Тони немного нервно глянул.

— Ты в порядке?

— Я послал его на ту базу. Я выбрал ее. А теперь… Зря я это сделал. Нужно было знать. Теперь он у Гидры. И даже не знает, что я иду за ним, — что-то случилось с глазами, там щипало и пекло. Он поднял руку, чтобы вытереть их, и живая рука ощутила влагу.

— Эй, эй, — Тони беспомощно похлопал его по плечу. — С ним будет все в порядке. Мы вызволим его.

Баки кивнул, все еще крепко сжимая зубы.

— Мне нужно было прислушаться к Наташе, но я как-то позабыл. Как я мог забыть?

— Гидра?

— Не только. У меня в голове застрял Капитан Америка, и я позабыл, что Стив так же уязвим, как все. Он даже не знает, что я жив, не говоря уж о том, что я иду за ним, — он поднял глаза и увидел на лице Тони странное выражение. — Что?

— Да. Не знаю, что тебе известно о произошедших со мной за последние несколько лет событиях.

— Совсем немного. Железный Человек был целью высокого уровня, но меня за тобой никогда не посылали. Гидра собиралась использовать меня, чтобы добыть дуговой реактор, но потом они узнали об Экстремис. Взвесили шансы, что твоя подруга спалит Зимнего Солдата до угольков, и решили дождаться Озарения. А до того было что-то с Десятью Кольцами? В то время я был в крио, и этого не было на брифинге.

— Десять Колец похитили меня на Среднем Востоке. Удерживали около трех месяцев, в течение которых я считался мертвым. Вот только мои друзья на это не купились и не переставали искать меня. Пусть даже это порушило карьеру Роуди. И я пообещал никогда больше такого не делать.

Баки качнулся назад на пятках.

— Ты ему сказал.

— Да, сказал. Не все. Только, что мы присматриваем за тобой, предоставили помощь, что ты в порядке и помнишь, — Тони посмотрел на озеро. — Знаю, я нарушил обещание, но… Стив мой друг. Он был очень добр к Пеппер, и я просто не мог позволить ему горевать о тебе еще больше. Так что, да. Он знает, что ты придешь.

Он и не подозревал, как сильно перекручены напряжением его мускулы, пока они не расслабились с ощущением, напоминающим боль. Стив знает.

— Он… что он сказал?

— Ну, первые слова я не могу воспроизвести, потому что он был весьма взвинчен. Думаю, я слышал «слава богу». И совершенно точно: «держи свои лапы подальше от моего мужчины, Тони».

Баки хмыкнул.

— Спасибо. Вот за это спасибо. Кто бы от такого отказался? — он поднял металлическую руку и помахал пальцами.

Тони сузил глаза.

— Не с тем парнем говоришь, — сказал он, жестом указывая на костюм Железного Человека.

В нескольких футах от них вспышка белого света ударила в крышу, Баки толкнул Тони за себя, выхватывая пистолет из заднего кармана брюк.

— Уходи. Я…


	21. Chapter 21

Вспышка погасла, оставив после себя черную птицу, сидящую на крыше.

— … Что за черт? — договорил Баки.

— Это птица? Может, позвать сюда Хоукая? — предложил Тони.

Птица резко каркнула и взлетела, приземлившись перед дверью на крышу. Глянула на них и с намеком постучала по двери.

— Думаю, она хочет, чтобы мы открыли дверь? — догадался Тони. Птица снова каркнула в ответ.

— Ага. Понял, — он направился к двери, только чтобы быть остановленным Баки, схватившим его на запястье.

— Подожди-ка, — сузив глаза, он подошел ближе, высматривая признаки, что это не стандартный ворон. Чертовски здоровый ворон.

Никаких видимых швов. Никаких механических звуков. Птица наклонила голову и тихонько каркнула, взмахивая крыльями.

— Какого хрена, — пробормотал Баки, медленно протягивая серебристую руку к блестящим черным перьям.

Будто в ответ, ворон взмахнул крыльями и легко приземлился на его пальцы.

В голове вспыхнули образы — сияющий золотой город, мерцающий трон с сидящим на нем стариком. Старым по возрасту, но не по духу. Он сидел прямо, белоснежные волосы мягкими волнами спадали на плечи. Золотая повязка закрывала один глаз. Слева от него на ручке трона сидела другая черная птица, а в правой руке он держал посох.

Один, король Асгарда, скользнул через мозг шелковый голос. Я принес добрые вести.  
Без предупреждения живая рука Баки схватила ворона за шею.

— Пошла из моей головы нахрен, птичка.

Та торопливо крякнула, и секундой позже рядом оказался Старк, удерживая его живое запястье.

— Барнс. Ну же, отпусти эту милую птицу. Барнс. Баки, — торопливо добавил он.

Баки глянул на Старка.

— Ты это слышал? Видел это?

— Я вижу, что ты пытаешься задушить ворону.

— Это не ворона. Это гребаный ворон. Хугин или Мунин, — добавил он, припоминая книжки с мифами, которые читал Стиву во время его болезни.

— Лааадненько, — протянул Тони.

— Я не свихнулся, мать твою. Он говорил со мной, — он увидел на лице Тони еще больше сомнений, увидел его свободную руку — и чего он в него вцепился? Почему все его трогают? Они не знают, что он делал? Они должны быть от него на расстоянии континента, а не предоставлять апартаменты в треклятом пентхаузе, будто он им друг, мать их. — Просто приведи Тора.

После еще одного внимательного взгляда, Тони отпустил его руку.

— Не убивай птицу. Если она и вправду от Одина, это, вероятно, будет плохо.

Спустя минуту примчался Тор, за ним Наташа.

— Хугин! — обрадовался он. — Ты принес новости?

Ворон издал короткий карк, и Тор кивнул.

— Он не желает зла, друг Барнс. Он так разговаривает. Больше он не побеспокоит твои мысли.

Баки выпустил птицу, с некоторой неловкостью шагнув назад.

— Гм. Без обид?

Ворон один раз наклонил голову и снова обернулся к Тору.

— Он сожалеет, что напугал тебя, — перевел Тор.

Ворон каркнул настойчивей, и улыбка Тора стала шире.

— О, это добрые вести.

— А для тех из нас, кто не говорит по-птичьи? — поинтересовалась Наташа.

— Отец шлет визендакона.

Все уставились на него непонимающе. Баки смутно порадовался, что кажется остальные тоже не поняли слово, которое произнес Тор. Оно расплылось в воздухе почти музыкально, но точно ни принадлежало ни одному из множества языков, вбитых в него Гидрой.

Тор вздохнул.

— Вроде как «владеющий магией». Думаю, колдун — самое близкое слово. Они практикуют seiðr.

— Как Локи, — жестким тоном уточнил Бартон.

— Да и нет. Когда Локи был здесь, его сила была слишком привязана к Копью и его камню. Я видел очень мало его истинной силы. Это как… наш добрый Капитан использует оружие. Он может очень эффективно владеть огнестрельным оружием, но настоящая красота — это когда в его руках щит. Тогда он оживает.

Баки обдумал слова Тора. Действительно, имеет смысл. Стив всегда использовал щит как продолжение собственной руки. Еще одна причина, по которой он, Баки, не должен им пользоваться.

— Что ж, это утешает, — сказал Бартон. — Приятно знать, что тебя разодрала и вывернула наизнанку «всего лишь» небольшая сила.

— Я не говорю, что это незначительная сила. Камень в копье обладает огромной мощью, но это не была сила Локи. Моя мать считала, когда он был с читаури и Таносом, у него забрали силу, и он сломался на лезвии собственной магии.

— Хеймдал откроет врата в парке возле порта, — он кивнул. — Я вернусь, друзья, — он отстегнул с пояса свой боевой молот и подбросил его в воздух, разбегаясь, чтобы спрыгнуть с крыши. Секундой позже, молот вернулся ему в руку и он улетел.

— Такое не каждый день увидишь, — заметил Баки.

— Привыкнешь, — сказала Наташа.

— Неужели?

— Неа. Это просто странно.

— Я могу лечь на диване, — предложил Баки. — Так что когда появится Виз-как-его-там, для него будет комната.

— Можешь поселиться у Сэма, — предложила Наташа.

— Я почти уверен, что Сэм не жаждет моего общества. Особенно после того, как я пытался его убить. Плюс, я себя чувствую лучше, если могу видеть выходы, — солгал он.

Судя по взглядам Наташи и Бартона, они раскусили его вранье, но промолчали.

Яркая вспышка пронзила небо в миле южнее от них, и Баки вздрогнул.

— Похоже, это наш колдун.

Они еще немного постояли на крыше, пока телефон Тони не чирикнул.

— Они взяли такси, — сообщил он. — Очевидно, к нам идет подкрепление?

— Черт, надеюсь, это Сиф. Она — это нечто, — Наташа бросила на Бартона ВЗГЛЯД, Баки заметил.

— Она такая, — защищался он. — Если этот колдун и вполовину так же хорош, мы вернем Кэпа уже завтра к ланчу.

Баки подарил ему легкую улыбку.

— Будем надеяться.

Несколько телефонов взвыли резкими пронзительными трелями.

— Черт! — буркнул Бартон. Схватил свой телефон и нажал несколько кнопок. — Коулсон, сейчас не подходящее… Что? Твою мать, ладно, мы тут немного заняты. Стоп, что? Слушаюсь, сэр.

— У нас возникла ситуация.

— Нет, — сказал Тони. — Это у нас ситуация, прямо здесь. Скажи ему, пусть вызывает Фантастическую Четверку. Или гребаного Ксавье.

— Мы ближе. Это в Луисвилле.

— Мне плевать, — огрызнулся Тони.

— Нам не нужны все. Ты оставайся здесь и продолжай сортировать данные. У Коулсона не хватает трех агентов, они в Миннесоте. Ему нужна помощь. Это будет быстрая драчка. Только Нат, я и Барнс.

Баки бросил на него взгляд.

— Нет. Никуда не поеду.

— Слушай, или ты едешь, или разрешаешь мне позаимствовать щит. Они желают вести переговоры с Кэпом. Поскольку ты существенно ближе к его типу тела и росту, чем я, и вдобавок обладаешь суперсилой и умеешь им пользоваться, ты предпочтительней.

— А какого хрена ты должен делать то, что они хотят?

— У них в заложниках важные политические персоны. Линда и Кэрри Эллис, — мрачно ответил тот.

— Мне, мать вашу, мозги промывали. Я должен знать, кто это?

— Первая Леди и ее одиннадцатилетняя дочь, — тихо пояснил Тони.

— Черт.

— Президент — большой сторонник Инициативы Мстители вообще, и Кэпа в особенности. Он поддержал Кэпа на слушаниях после Вашингтона. Это пришлось кстати, потому что сам Кэп был несколько не в форме.

Баки рассматривал гравий на крыше.

— Да. Он был занят — выздоравливал после моих выстрелов.

— Нет, Джеймс. Нет. Причина была не в этом. Физически он был в порядке. Но в ту первую неделю, он был… — Наташа замолкла, явно подыскивая слова.

— Больным на всю голову, — подсказал Тони. — Основательно так.


	22. Chapter 22

— Да, спасибо тебе, Тони, — сухо сказала Наташа. — Не то чтобы это неправда, но такта у тебя ни на грош.

— Ну, все, что он считал правдой, обернулось ложью, — рассудительно заметил Тони. — Гидра? Уцелела. Ты? Не умер. Сэм был загружен выше головы, пытаясь удержать его неподвижно хотя бы для выздоровления.

— Он принялся обвинять себя еще до того, как мы вырвались из лап УДАРа. Если бы он не уронил самолет, если бы он вернулся искать твое тело и т.д. И пофиг, что США лежали бы в руинах.

— Думаю, это началось задолго до того, — пробормотал Клинт. — Судя по тому, что рассказывал мне Коулсон, он уже давно винил себя во всем. Пытался допиться до беспамятства в баре в центре Лондона во время войны.

— Так вы говорите, что он пытался покончить с собой?

— Это ты у Сэма спроси. Не думаю, что он активно пытался умереть, просто не предпринимал никаких конкретных шагов для поддержания жизни, — пожала плечами Наташа затем глянула в упор на Баки. — Знаешь, мы действительно могли бы использовать тебя в этом деле.

Он не хотел никуда ехать. Но если он не поедет — сможет ли смотреть Стиву в глаза? Он не герой, но и злодеем себя не считал.

— Хорошо. Я в деле. Дайте только захватить свои вещи.

— Не заморачивайся с прикидом. Просто хватай щит и псевдо-кожу для руки, которую изготовил Тони. Костюм переделали, базируясь на сделанных Джарвисом сканах, — бросил Клинт, не отрываясь от разговора по телефону. — Сэр? Да. Он приедет. Мы будем на месте к 17-30.

Все еще качая головой на людскую глупость, Баки потопал вниз, чтобы захватить свою коллекцию оружия. У него есть подходящая пара пистолетов, плюс все, что удастся впихнуть в костюм Капитана Америки. Поколебавшись, он прихватил два автомата, мини-узи и метрическую тонну ножей. В крайнем случае, распихает их в ботинки.

Он скользнул в самолет, пока Бартон разогревал двигатель.

— Оперативная база Коулсона расположена в миле от нужного места, но он хочет, чтобы мы были готовы, как только приземлимся и обрядим тебя в костюм, — докладывала Наташа. — Нас введут в курс дела по дороге, если ты зайдешь на мостик.

Последовав за Наташей, он увидел на мониторе лицо Марии.

— Приятно снова видеть вас, сержант. Вообще-то, лейтенант. Не знаю, известно ли вам, но бумаги пришли дня через два после вашего падения.

— Я… не знал.

Она пожала плечами, затем вернулась к делу. К тому времени, как они сели на окраине Луисвилля, у него в голове был план завода по обработке воды, где скрывались похитители, тепловое спутниковое отображение, потенциальные опасные точки и вероятное расположение камер с заложниками.

Стоило ему сойти с самолета, рядом возник Коулсон и поманил за собой.

— Мы сделали вкладыши для ботинок, — первое, что он сообщил Баки. — Вам нужно проверить, не представляют ли они проблем, — он провел Баки в занавешенный альков, где его ожидал темный костюм. — Униформа стелс, самая лучшая защита от пуль и ножей. Вдобавок, менее заметная. Если вы на секунду отдадите мне щит, я его тоже замаскирую.

Баки вручил ему щит и шагнул за занавеску, открывая ящик. Темно-синяя броня лежала аккуратно упакованной. Он снял одежду, отстегнул разнообразные кобуры и выложил их на стол. Сначала натянул брюки, скользнувшие по коже. Они ощущались прочными, но удивительно гибкими. Дальше он натянул фальшивую кожу на руку, затем рубашку с длинными рукавами и дополнительной защитой. Последним он надел жилет, броня легко застегнулась.

Кто бы это не подогнал, они знали свое дело, надо отдать им должное. Он надел ботинки и перчатки и приступил к вооружению. Прикрепил кобуру на спину, мини-узи скользнул в потайное отделение под креплениями для щита. Припрятал разнообразные ножи под перчатки и в ботинки. Не идеально — придется слишком долго добираться до оружия, но сойдет. Шлем наспех оснастили защищающей затылок и шею пластиной, чтобы скрыть волосы.

Легкое постукивание по стенке алькова заставило его вскинуть голову, рука нащупала самый легкодоступный нож.

— Да? — спросил он.

— Это всего лишь я, — пробормотал Коулсон. Он протянул щит, краску на нем убрали, оставив матовое серебро, довершенное темно-красной звездой, в пару той, которая красовалась на его груди… и на руке.

— Это вы изменили? — спросил он, касаясь украшающей грудь звезды.

Коулсон опустил глаза, потирая затылок.

— Это казалось уместным. Если вам не нравится…

— Нет. Подойдет, — это странным образом помогло. По сути, это же не стивова униформа. Теперь нести щит будет немного легче.

Позади Коулсона возникла миниатюрная женщина.

— Ладно, теперь что? Симпатичное оружие, Коулсон. Почему все ваши люди такие симпатичные? У девушки может развиться комплекс, — она смерила его взглядом с ног до головы, и Баки ощутил, как знакомая улыбка тронула его губы.

— Нравится то, что видишь, куколка?

— Куколка? — ее улыбка стала шире. — Черт, ты же Барнс, верно? С тех пор как ты объявился, агенты Коулсона сходят по тебе с ума.

— Спасибо, Скай, — твердо сказал Коулсон.

— А что, мне нельзя насладиться видом?

— Нет, руководствуясь инструкцией ЩИТа насчет сексуального харрасмента…

— Не обижайтесь, босс, но все ее копии превратились в угольки. Я уверена, что инструкции у нас не осталось.

— Заставлю Мэй написать новую, — решил Коулсон. — А теперь, дадим… как вы предпочитаете, чтобы к вам обращались?

— Без разницы. Имена меня не заботят.

— Дадим агенту Барнсу собраться перед миссией. Мы подождем вас снаружи.

За несколько минут он убрал волосы и надежно закрепил. Последний раз проверил, легко ли выхватить оружие, а затем кивнул себе и вышел в холл.

Его глаза уловили движение напротив, и он напрягся, прежде чем понял, что это зеркало. Оттуда на него глядел Капитан Америка. Может, и не Стив, но точно Кэп. Любой, кто никогда не стоял рядом со Стивом, не заметит разницы.

Его ботинки глухо простучали по линолеуму на выходе. Наташа ждала, и он насладился легким изгибом ее брови при виде него. Секундой позже, Клинт намеренно вылез вперед, занимая свое место.

— Отлично выглядишь, Кэп.

— Не делай такое лицо, — парировала Наташа.

— Да, знаю. Ветер переменится и оно примерзнет, — буркнул он.

— Ты действительно считаешь, что мне не все равно?

— Нужно любить теплое и пушистое окружение, предоставленное ЩИТом, — подразнил Бартон. Он поотстал, когда они подошли к барьеру, который ЩИТ установил вокруг завода. — Ладно, Кэп. Ты в деле.

Он снял щит со спины и вышел за барьер.

— Хорошо, — усиленный мегафоном, прозвучал голос Коулсона. — Вот вам Капитан. А теперь, отпустите заложников.

В дверях показался мужчина, держащий темнокожую девочку с косичками.

— Это Керри Эллис, — пробормотала Наташа.

— Понял, — Баки зашагал вперед, вскинув подбородок и изо всех сил изображая Стива. — Я здесь, — твердо сказал он. — Отпусти ее.

Мужчина присел, прячась за ребенком, прижимая дуло пистолета к ее виску.

Баки остановился, не доходя до него трех шагов. Достаточно близко, чтобы тот мог рассмотреть униформу, и достаточно далеко, чтобы не расслышал тихое жужжание сервомоторов руки.

— Давай все обсудим, — мягко произнес он, как можно лучше стараясь воспроизвести интонации Стива. Большинству людей не доводилось слышать такие нотки в капитанском голосе. — Все будет хорошо, Керри.

Она задрала подбородок, и на секунду у Баки возникло дежавю. Девчонка — огонь, но если она выкинет то, что планировала, ситуация быстро изменится в худшую сторону.

— Хорошо, давай обсудим обмен.

— Барнс, — резко окликнул Коулсон. — Мы так не договаривались.

— Сначала, я должен увидеть Первую Леди. Пока не получим подтверждение, что они обе живы, говорить не о чем.

— Что? — просил мужчина. — Ты о чем толкуешь?

— Вам нужен я, я же хочу, чтобы заложники оказались на свободе. Отпустите половину сейчас, и я пойду с вами. Остальных можете отпустить, когда я буду на базе.

— Кэп, не нужно, — взвизгнула Керри. — Он не собирается нас отпускать. Просто хочет, чтобы во всем обвинили Мстителей, когда здание взорвется с вами и нами вн… — она болезненно вскрикнула, когда пальцы мужчины вдавились в ее плечо и сильно встряхнули.

Он слышал, как в комме ругается Бартон, и поднял металлическую руку.

— Не нужно этого…

— Заткнись нахрен, мелкая шлюшка…

— Яша?

Баки покопался в языках, которые насколько ему было известно, знала Наташа, и прикинул вероятность, чтобы оперативник Гидры понимал их.

— Untxia gorria.

На секунду ее лицо обмякло, затем она резко кивнула.

— Коулсон. Код Будапешт.

Он почувствовал движение спецназа позади себя, и взглянул мимо Керри Эллис на дверь.

— Честно говоря, я бы предпочел обменять себя на мамашу, — протянул он. — Не такая заноза в заднице, как девчушка.

Вот оно. Рядом с дверью появился другой оперативник, удерживая Первую Леди. И если он это видит…

Стоящий перед ним оперативник так и не увидел стрелы, просвистевшей над головой и воткнувшейся в глотку того, кто держал Первую Леди — он был слишком занят, рассматривая кулак Капитана Америки, летящий ему в лицо. Металл с хрустом врезался в кость и мужчина рухнул на землю. Он еще не упал, а Баки оттолкнул Керри себе за спину.

— Видишь леди с рыжими волосами? Беги к ней.

Потом он рванул вперед, к зданию. Еще одна стрела просвистела в воздухе рядом с ним, еще один оперативник свалился рядом с дверью. И вот он уже внутри, его ножи запели в воздухе. Очень быстро он расправился с остальными оперативниками, за исключением одного, Солдата-Сороконожки, направившим на него оружие. Он быстро сместился, загораживая заложников собой от пуль Сороконожки. Вскинул щит, удерживая его перед торсом, готовый поднять его и прикрыть голову, если понадобится.

— Все могут двигаться? — спросил он, бросая взгляд на группу съежившихся людей. — Если да, выбирайтесь отсюда. Снаружи Хоукай и Черная Вдова. Я вас прикрою.

Он услышал движение и увидел, как Сороконожка поднял пистолет. Дело плохо. Свистнула пуля и Баки ощутил резкий удар в правое плечо, опустил щит. Сквозь верхнюю часть униформы, где плотно армированная туника переходила в более легкий рукав, растекалось тепло.

Секундой позже пришла боль, и Джеймс рискнул бросить взгляд назад, только чтобы обнаружить одного из заложников, слава богу, не Линду Эллис, с автоматом, нацеленным ему в голову. Он дернулся в сторону, спиной вжимаясь в угол комнаты, вкладывая нож в ножны и нащупывая мини-узи.

— Солдат, — гаркнула бывшая заложница. — Назад. Опусти щит и возвращайся домой, тогда тебе не причинят вреда.

Его живая рука работала не слишком хорошо. Он уронил щит, почти открываясь.

— Пошла ты, леди, — буркнул он.

Женщина выпалила серию букв и цифр — некоторые из них они прорабатывали с Наташей, сообразил он. Они пытались нащупать его триггеры. Когда он не выполнил команды сидеть, стоять и покататься на спине, она жестом послала вперед отряд солдат-Сороконожек, и те медленно двинулись вперед, поливая его пулями, от которых он укрылся щитом.

Раздавшийся вопль отвлек его внимание от Сороконожек. Женщина-оперативник осела на пол, кровь струилась по ее горлу. Линда Эллис уронила нож на пол, глаза ее были расширены.

— Черт, — пробормотала она, поморщившись на обернувшихся на ее голос Сороконожек. Джеймс сорвался с места, опустошив узи в противника и прикрывая Первую Леди щитом.

Он медленно отступал, пока не оказался практически вплотную к Первой Леди.

— Спасибо, — тихо произнес он. — Ладно, теперь надо вывести вас отсюда.

Темно-карие глаза сузились.

— Вы не Стив.

Эллис встречались со Стивом. Ну конечно. Твою мать, подумал Баки.

— Нет, не Стив. Я его друг. Обсудим это снаружи, где у меня будет пространство для маневра. Начинайте пятиться назад и оставайтесь позади меня, что бы не случилось.

Спустя секунду она кивнула.

— Он в порядке?

— Я не знаю, — бесцветным тоном отозвался Баки. — Надеюсь, в порядке.

— Барнс, — неожиданно донесся через комм голос Наташи. — Заложники у нас. Они покидают здание. Оставайтесь с Первой Леди внутри.

— Все понял, — отозвался он. — Меняем планы. Вот. Держите это и присядьте.

— Что вы…?

— Я разберусь, — сказал он, бросаясь в сторону от нее. Солдаты последовали за ним, отводя оружие от Первой Леди.

Солдаты-Сороконожки уже открыли огонь, поливая его пулями. Во время тренировок он сталкивался с ними, даже без необходимости защищать еще одного человека, они были сложными противниками. Долгие годы они использовали его, чтобы избыть свои слабости, и теперь ему придется иметь дело с оперативниками, виртуально улучшенными Зимним Солдатом.

Хорошо, что он уже не просто Зимний Солдат. Или, если более точно, он — все Солдаты. Вся его память, все семьдесят лет миссий.


	23. Chapter 23

Перед тем, как вернуться в помещение, где укрылась Первая Леди, Баки развернулся и налетел на солдат-Сороконожек. Разогнавшись, он скользнул вперед, как при игре в бейсбол, чувствуя, как пуля срикошетила от металлического плеча. Со всей этой броней, они ограничены в движениях. Прежде чем тварь успела прицелиться получше, он был уже вне зоны поражения, металлической рукой схватив ее за щиколотку и сжав.

Торможение вышло резким, вдоль позвоночника проскочила вспышка боли, но он игнорировал ее, вонзая нож под коленный сустав — одно из их слабых мест. Живая рука легко воткнула лезвие, и он услышал, как взвыл от боли оперативник, откидываясь назад и пытаясь стряхнуть его.

Баки присел, двигаясь вместе с ним. Может, выглядит глупо, но это лучший способ свалить бегемота. Сильный удар металлической рукой замкнул один из коленных суставов, вынудив находящегося внутри оперативника прилагать больше усилий для движения.

Еще один взмах ножа перерезал контейнер со смесью аэрозольных химикатов, которые делали Сороконожек столь смертоносными.

Соперник на удивление шустро развернулся, и Баки уже летел прежде, чем ощутил пришедшийся в грудь удар. Он почувствовал приземление, врезавшись спиной в кучу обломков. Сороконожка пытался развернуть свое оружие в его сторону, так что пришлось задвинуть боль в сторону и продолжать двигаться.

Без смеси наркотиков, оперативник замедлился, перестал чувствовать себя неуязвимым. Но менее опасным он не стал. Скорее наоборот, если такое возможно. Забавная вещь — отчаяние.

Баки увернулся и стал осыпать его ударами металлической руки. Он выдергивал каждый кусочек металла, до которого мог дотянуться, отрывая от оболочки, молотил каждый сустав, пока наконец тварь не перестала дергаться, жужжа и скрипя механизмами.

Заметив, что оружие все еще работает, он отступил назад и нанес последний удар ногой по открытой спине. Тварь пролетела по воздуху и с грохотом врезалась в стену.

Первая Леди широко распахнутыми глазами наблюдала за ним из угла.

— Т-точно не Стив, — заикаясь, выговорила она.

Баки почувствовал, как краска бросилась в лицо. Он дрался не как Стив — сплошные лобовые атаки и мощь. Он дрался, как солдат Гидры. Для них не было слишком грязных приемом и слишком подлых ударов — если ты побеждал.

— Вы можете снять маску?

Баки подумывал сказать «нет», ссылаясь на национальную безопасность. Но каким-то образом понял, что с ней это не сработает.

— Мой муж все равно расскажет мне о брифинге. Мне бы хотелось знать, кто спас мою дочь и меня. А еще, сядьте. Вы ранены, — секундой позже, ее глаза сузились. — Они называли вас «Солдат».

Он понял, что Линда Эллис слишком умна. И не шутила насчет брифинга.

— Вы — Зимний Солдат, — резко сказала она.

Нет смысла отрицать.

— Да.

— Но вы не работаете на ГИДРУ, — заметила Линда.

— Вы были на брифинге, посвященном проводимым Гидрой экспериментам?

— На некоторых, — ее лицо обмякло, кудряшки подпрыгивали при каждом движении. — Вы были Агентом.

— Так меня называли, — он отстегнул шлем и стянул его с головы. — А до того я был солдатом.

— Твою мать. Вы же Баки Барнс.

— Ага. Был давным-давно, — он вновь нахлобучил шлем. — Вдова, все чисто?

— Мы заняты, Кэп.

— Здесь все в порядке. Моя помощь нужна? И вот еще что — моя маскировка раскрыта.

— Прошу прощения, Кэп, что вы сказали? — встрял Коулсон.

— Стив обедал с семьей Эллис, — пояснил Баки.

— Ладно. Я пошлю одного из агентов зайти с тыла и принести вам винтовку. Предпочтения имеются?

— Нет. Я могу использовать все, без проблем, — он укрылся за дверью и произвел ревизию своего оружия. Около десяти патронов в узи, два ножа и щит. Который он бы предпочел вручить Первой Леди. Просто на всякий случай. Он видел, как этот щит защищал Стива от множества плохих вещей. Включая его самого.

Мелинда Мэй пригнувшись, прошмыгнула в комнату и протянула ему снайперскую винтовку М40.

— Мэм, — с уважением произнесла она.

— Есть шанс увести ее отсюда?

— Да. Это я могу. Но ей придется оставить щит, так она меньше будет бросаться в глаза.

Первая Леди кивнула и протянула руку.

— Жду вас со Стивом к нам на обед, когда все это закончится.

Он пожал ей руку, удивляясь твердому пожатию, которое ощущалось даже сквозь плотные перчатки, защищающие руки Стива от кромки щита.

— Да, мэм. Хотя, у секретной службы могут возникнуть вопросы насчет этого.

Она отмахнулась, как будто беспокойство секретной службы насчет убийцы с металлической рукой, разнесшего Вашингтон, было пустяком.

— Я серьезно.

Он кивнул и подхватил винтовку.

— Мэй, дай мне две минуты, чтобы забраться повыше, и я помогу Бартону прикрыть вас.

Та быстро кивнула и скинула свой рюкзак.

— Конечно. У нас есть для тебя смена одежды. Поскольку в этой ты слишком выделяешься, я притащила униформу, тактический жилет и резинку для волос. Будешь выглядеть обычным оперативником.

Развернувшись, чтобы уйти, Баки ощутил легкое прикосновение к металлическому запястью.

— Будьте осторожны, — сказала Первая Леди.

— Есть, мэм.

— И когда вы вернете Стива, пусть Коулсон или Хилл пошлют мне весточку.

Баки бессознательно выпрямился, рука потянулась чтобы отдать салют, чего он не делал почти восемьдесят лет.

— Мэм, есть, мэм.

Он нашел местечко на крыше, где можно было обосноваться. Выбить пару кирпичей, загораживающих обзор, и устроить себе снайперское гнездо было минутным делом. Он занял позицию и установил M40.

Довольно скоро он увидел, как Мэй и Первая Леди пробираются вдоль поля боя, и прицелился в ближайших оперативников Гидры. M 40 ощущалась хорошо, с мощной отдачей в плечо, когда он мягко спускал курок на выдохе.

Приклад прижался к плечу будто старый друг — по очереди выбирать мишени и смотреть, как на их униформах расцветает красный бутон. Наконец, Первая Леди покинула поле боя и оказалась в безопасности в здании, где ждал Коулсон.

Он вернулся к бою, высматривая в хаосе вспышку рыжих волос и расчищая Вдове путь.

— Отличный выстрел, — неожиданно сказал Бартон. — Когда мы закончим, я серьезно хочу посоревноваться с тобой.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что я модифицирован? Помимо руки. У тебя нет ни шанса, — его губы исказило смутное подобие улыбки.

Бартон расхохотался.

— Поспорим?

— Заведомо проигранный спор, Джеймс, — тепло заметила Наташа. — Клинт — лучший в мире. Думаю, он даже лучше тебя, — с сожалением добавила она, затем рассмеялась очень нехарактерным для себя образом, и он увидел, как «укус Вдовы» впился в глотку оперативника Гидры. — Здорово! Такой схватки не случалось со времен читаури.

Волна людей при поддержке еще трех солдат-Сороконожек выкатилась на поле.

— Бартон, целься в коленный сустав и горло. Взрывчатка для коленей, если есть.

— А в горло что?

— Что у тебя имеется, чтобы пробить сталь?

— Кислота?

Баки хмыкнул.

— Да, это сработает, — он быстро нацелился на ближайшего оперативника и открыл огонь.

Силы Гидры не были бесконечными. Они с Бартоном удерживали позицию. Потребовалось время, но в конце концов, под напором превосходящих сил, Гидровцы сложили оружие. Большинство были мертвы прежде, чем упали на землю, отравившись цианидом, но несколько просто сдались.

Потребовалось усилие, чтобы не пристрелить и их тоже. Наконец он встал, разобрал винтовку и спрыгнул с крыши, легко приземлившись на корточки. Несколько молодых агентов ЩИТа обернулись к нему, вскинув оружие, только чтобы покраснеть, обнаружив, что целились в Капитана Америку.

Через поле подошла Наташа, слегка улыбнувшись ему.

— Отличная работа, Джеймс, — ее глаза сузились. — Ты не упомянул, что в тебя попали.

Он опустил взгляд, заметив пятна на униформе.

— Черт. Думаешь, Стив разозлится?

Она театрально закатила глаза и ухватила первого попавшегося молодого агента.

— Сообщи Джемме, что требуется ее помощь.

Тот кивнул и побежал выполнять поручение Вдовы. Она вздохнула, покачав головой.

— Не знаю, где Коулсон их находит, — пробормотала она.

— Похоже, в старшей школе, — подсказал Клинт. — А может, это я старею.

Наташа и Баки фыркнули в унисон.

— Ну да, я понимаю, как глупо это звучит при вас. Сколько тебе лет, как считаешь, Барнс?

Баки пожал плечами.

— Не уверен.

— Мм. Выглядишь ты на несколько лет старше Стива, так что, двадцать девять? Тридцать? Никак не старше.

— Думаю, Стиву будет приятно это услышать. Про твой возраст. Его разморозили недостаточно давно, чтобы утверждать точно, — предположила Наташа. — Он ничего не говорил, но я думаю, он беспокоился, что сыворотка полностью остановила старение. Я сказала ему, что-то, что использовали в Красной Комнате не останавливало старение полностью. В смысле, мне же не двенадцать, слава богу.

— Это точно, — театрально усмехнулся Клинт, подходя с молодой женщиной.

У той был слегка обалдевший вид, и Баки вдохнул.

— Она знает?

— Что ты Баки Барнс? — уточнила женщина. — Да. Я Симмонс. Джемма.

— Она из команды Коулсона, — пояснил Бартон.

— Клинт упомянул, что вам нужна моя помощь?

Наташа сделала жест в сторону кровоточащей руки Баки.

— Порядок. Я быстро исцеляюсь.

— Барнс, мне это озвучить как приказ? — поинтересовался Коулсон резким тоном в наушнике.

— Сэр?

— Пусть Джемма осмотрит твое плечо, Джеймс.

Он вздохнул, но кивнул, позволяя тоненькой женщине проводить себя обратно к пристройке.

— Снять можешь или мне взять ножницы?

— Нет, я сам, — он расстегнул потайную пряжку и стянул тунику вместе со шлемом. С рубашкой пришлось повозиться, но, в конце концов, он избавился и от нее. Джемма рассматривала металлическую руку с выражением, которое он не мог идентифицировать. Не то чтобы она хотела разобрать ее на составляющие — с этим он был знаком, спасибо Старку. С завистью, может быть?

— Потрясающий образчик механики. А теперь, садись и дай осмотреть твое другое плечо.

Пока она оглядывала комнату, он позволил ее голосу отступить на периферию, сосредоточившись на часах, медленно отсчитывающих время. Вдох, выдох. Так он всегда говорил Стиву, когда тупому щенку становилось плохо.

Это не слишком помогло, но удержало от того, чтобы вырвать девчонке горло металлической рукой, что уже хорошо. Спустя целую жизнь она сделала шаг назад.

— Вот так. Я просто заклеила рану, поскольку твое тело все равно отторгнет швы.

Она протянула ему мягкую на вид футболку и немного великоватую толстовку.

— Стив оставил это в своем шкафчике, — пояснила Джемма. — И я знаю, он не станет возражать, если ты их возьмешь. Переоденься, скоро здесь будет Коулсон.

— Отлично, — он натянул футболку, но прежде, чем успел прикрыть металлическую руку, дверь отворилась и вошел Коулсон, сразу же остановившись.

— Как плечо?

— В порядке. Господи. Над Стивом вы также кудахчете?

Коулсон отвел взгляд.

— Лично я — нет. Я встречался со Стивом однажды. Но, он действительно пробуждает в людях чувства матушки-наседки. Помнится, ты не был исключением в этом правиле.

— Туше, — признал Баки, склоняя голову.

Рот Коулсона изогнулся в легкой улыбке.

— Минут через тридцать квинджет дозаправят, и ты сможешь вернуться в Чикаго.

Он пожал плечами.

— Спешки нет, там я только попусту терял время.

При стуке в дверь его рука автоматически потянулась к ножу, прежде чем он спохватился. Коулсону не понравится, если он пырнет одного из его детишек-агентов.

Коулсон направился к двери и завел приглушенную беседу, вероятно понимая, что Джеймс слышит каждое слово.

Его голос смягчился.

— Да, мэм, с радостью, — он распахнул дверь, и внутрь вошли Первая Леди и Первая Дочь, сопровождаемые мужчинами в темных костюмах. Секретная Служба, подсказал мозг.

Баки неосознанно встал навытяжку. Очевидно, внушенное его матерью программирование — вставать, когда в комнату входит леди, возобладало над семидесятилетней муштрой.

— Садитесь, прошу вас, — мягко произнесла Линда Эллис. — Как вы?

Он слегка пожал плечами.

— Побаливает, но все пройдет.

Она с любопытством посмотрела на его руку.

— На фотографиях не видно, какая она сложная.

Он вытянул руку ладонью вверх и заметил, как напрягся один из мужчин в костюме и потянулся к пистолету, Баки замер. Первая Леди бросила взгляд назад.

— Шерман, он спас мне жизнь. Пожелай он моей смерти, ему нужно было лишь медленнее двигаться, — с легкой улыбкой она обернулась к нему. — Прошу простить их. При нашем захвате они потеряли троих людей, — она с заметным трудом отбросила это воспоминание. — Я еще раз хотела поблагодарить вас.

— Это было удовольствием, мэм.

— Прошу, называйте меня Линда. Вы спасли мою дочь и меня, в процессе получив пулю.

— Часть работы, м… Линда. Стиви был недоступен, и как выяснилось, этот щенок назначил меня своим заместителем, — его тон выразил отношение к выбору Стива.

Она улыбнулась.

— Должна согласиться с его решением. Можете дать мне краткое описание событий для пересказа моему мужу?

Баки вопросительно взглянул на Коулсона. Получив кивок, Джеймс изложил ей скупой вариант ситуации.

— Так вы считаете, они попытаются создать еще супер-солдат?

— Больше таких, как я, да. Они используют ДНК Стива и скомбинируют с тем, чему научились, обнуляя меня, чтобы сделать других. Они даже могут попытаться завербовать Стива.

— Это не сработает, — сказала Джемма. — Самое большее, что они получат — кратковременное замешательство. Может, минут по двадцать за раз. Его сыворотка сильнее, чем твоя, поэтому его клетки мозга будут восстанавливаться быстрее. Насколько я могу судить, сыворотка продолжает совершенствовать его тело, и я бы сильно удивилась, если бы им удалось много достичь.

— Что?

— Сыворотка основательно переписала его ДНК и сделала его воплощением идеальной человеческой формы. Сильнее, быстрее, ускоренное выздоровление. Но со временем, она продолжает переписывать его… и тебя. С момента, когда он был извлечен изо льда — который должен был убить его — его время восстановления улучшилось где-то процентов на тридцать. С момента пробуждения он продолжал развиваться. Ваши с ним тела находятся в процессе постоянной эволюции.

Баки медленно моргнул.

— Так значит, это не только программа нарушилась.

— Нет, твое тело постоянно пыталось излечиться. Если бы ты увидел Стива двадцать лет назад, ты мог бы не среагировать. Но твое тело пытается сбросить программу Гидры. Имплант, который они вживили, лишь ускорил неизбежное. Ты бы вырвался на свободу и вернул свою память, это было лишь вопросом времени.

— Так я не вернусь к прежнему состоянию?

— К Зимнему Солдату? Нет. Я серьезно сомневаюсь, что кто-нибудь сможет проделать это снова. Твой мозг способен невероятно переписывать собственный код. У тебя больше нервных связей, чем у любого из виденных мной людей.

Баки медленно выдохнул, ощутив, как спала часть напряжения с плеч.

— Спасибо…

— Итак, у вас есть план по возвращению Стива? — прервала их Керри Эллис.

— Да. Мы над ним работаем. Надо только вычислить, где их штаб-квартира.

— Хорошо, — с энтузиазмом поддержала она. — Я написала доклад о тебе.

— Прошу прощения?

— В прошлом году я написала доклад о тебе.

Глаза Баки расширились, он взглянул на Коулсона. Доклад?

— Вы и другие Коммандос — популярные объекты для школьных работ. Имеется множество материалов, включая книги, написанные самими Коммандос.

Баки потряс головой.

— И ты получила хорошую оценку?

— Я получила В, — пожала плечами она.

— О, я вообще-то стОю А, — подразнил он.

Она улыбнулась.

— Согласна. Спасибо, что спасли меня. Постараюсь в следующий раз получить А.

Коулсон бросил на нее взгляд.

— И какой книгой вы пользовались?

— М. Топаз?

Рот Коулсона напрягся.

— Ну, разумеется.

— Я нашла ее в маминой библиотеке. Решила, что она хорошая.

Линда пожала плечами, слегка покраснев.

— Летнее чтиво?

Баки переводил взгляд с одного на другого, пока Коулсон не покачал головой.

— Сейчас сержанту Барнсу надо вернуться в Чикаго, чтобы быть наготове, когда поступит информация.

Первая Дочь двинулась вперед прежде, чем кто-либо успел среагировать, бросившись к Баки и обхватив его за пояс.

— Спасибо, что спасли меня и маму, — ее голос надломился, перейдя в рыдание.

— Пожалуйста, малышка, — он осторожно обнял живой рукой ее плечики, поглядывая на Секретную Службу. — Эй, Капитан Америка всегда придет тебе на помощь, так или иначе, хорошо?

Она кивнула и наконец отпустила его.

— Хорошо.

— Я пригласила сержанта Барнса и Стива пообедать с нами, когда все уляжется, — сказала Линда.

— Хорошо, — она еще раз быстро обняла его. — Ты определенно стоишь А.


	24. Chapter 24

Когда они наконец-то дотащились до кондо, их уже дожидалась приличная толпа. Асгардцев было видно с первого взгляда. Четыре воина плюс Тор и их предположительно чародей — очень бледная женщина с седыми прядями в косах. Она сосредоточенно отрывала маленькие кусочки от того, что выглядело тканью.

Шэрон прислонилась к стене и вела оживленную беседу с одним из воинов Тора, красивой женщиной, которую его инстинкты определили, как возможно самого опасного человека в комнате после него самого и Наташи. Может быть, еще и Клинта.

Высокий темнокожий мужчина стоял возле Марии Хилл и вел с ней беседу приглушенным голосом. Он поднял глаза и его рот изогнулся в улыбке, он направился к Баки.

— Сержант Барнс.

Мария шагнула за ним.

— Сержант, позвольте представить вам Энтони Трипплета.

— Я много слышал о вас от дедушки. Познакомиться с вами — это честь.

— А ваш дедушка был… черт. Джонси? — теперь он подметил фамильное сходство в глазах. — Он…?

— Шесть лет назад. Мне жаль.

— Кто-нибудь из них еще жив?

— Да, сэр. Морита еще держится. Живет с внучкой в Калифорнии. Он сказал, когда все уладится, он ожидает, что, цитирую: «глупая белая задница нанесет визит», конец цитаты.

Смешок, который издал Баки, весьма напоминал рыдание.

— Вполне в духе Джима.

Трип кивнул.

— Семейные встречи Коммандос всегда проходили бурно.

— Догадываюсь.

— И знаете, половина из нас в итоге стала работать на наше уважаемое правительство, — добавил он. — Черт, Дум-Дум был одним из первых агентов ЩИТа. Должен заметить, я вроде как рад, что его уже нет с нами, потому что это бы… — Трип перевел дух. — Мы все решили не говорить тете Пегги. Ее разум уже не столь силен.

— Барнс! — громыхнул Тор.

Баки подавил инстинктивный порыв пригнуться.

— Привет, Тор. Рад, что твои друзья смогли выбраться к нам.

— Верно! Пойдем, я представлю тебя им!

Баки вслед за Тором приблизился к группе высоченных асгардцев. Даже женщина была ростом с него.

— Это Тройка Воинов: Хоган, Вольстагг, Фандрал и Леди Сиф — лучшие воины моей страны.

Вольстагг смотрел на его руку.

— Какая редкая вещица. Скажи, какой асгардский мастер изготовил ее?

— Я не…

Тор наклонил голову.

— Думаю, ты прав. Я должен был заметить это раньше.

Другие воины внезапно окружили его, уставившись на его руку. Баки противился желанию шагнуть назад и старался дышать размеренно.

— Вы что, пытаетесь свести его с ума? — спросил хриплый, раздраженный голос. — Столпились вокруг, будто он добыча, — чародейка подошла ближе, отодвигая троицу воинов одним только пронзительным взглядом.

— Прости, друг Барнс, — пробурчал Тор. — Я не желал зла.

— Все в порядке, — выдавил он, пытаясь привести дыхание в норму. — Благодарю… — он сделал паузу, глядя на женщину.

— Это Сигрид, — пояснил Тор. — Ее избрал мой отец, дабы оказать помощь. Он поведал мне, что в прошлые годы она занималась с моей матерью. Истинно могучая волшебница.

Женщина пожала плечами, легким гладким движением.

— Я рада помочь моему сеньору и выполнить поставленную им задачу. Судя по страстной просьбе Тора, этот Капитан, на поиски которого мы отправимся, должен быть весьма важным воином, — она перебросила прядь волос цвета воронова крыла через плечо.

— Они правы? Это из Асгарда? — спросил Баки, поднимая руку.

— Могу я коснуться ее? — спросила она.

— Да, — ответил он, сглотнув.

Она провела пальцами вдоль предплечья, следуя линиям вверх и вдоль плеча.

— Да и нет. Основа похожа на то, что мы в Асгарде называем протезом, но лежащая поверх структура — это мерзость. Ни один целитель не выведет сенсоры напрямую к нервной системе вот так. Это… — она замолчала, затем выпалила резкую серию ругательств. — Когда это дело будет завершено, ты должен приехать в Асгард и позволить Идунн помочь тебе.

— Да, посмотрим.

— Как они заполучили асгардскую технологию? — спросил Тони. — В смысле, такой хренью ваши просто так не разбрасываются.

— Нет, не разбрасываются. Как бы то ни было, Мидгард за долгие годы побывал ареной множества битв. Всего один недосмотр — и это случилось, — мягко произнесла Сигрид. — Хотя, кое-что из этого выглядит новее. Может быть десять, двадцать лет назад. Больно напоминать, но мне это кажется похожим на то, что пытался создать твой брат задолго до того, как безумие овладело им.

Тор слегка кивнул.

— Да. Я не был уверен, но…

— Это твой братец сделал? — резко спросил Клинт.

— Думаю, он приложил к этому руку.

Баки наклонил голову.

— Как выглядит твой брат?

Сигрид бросила взгляд на Тора, спрашивая разрешения. Когда он кивнул, сжав челюсти, она провела пальцами в воздухе перед собой.

Высокая худощавая фигура будто соткалась из тумана и света. Баки прикусил губу.

— Я знаю его.

Вокруг него началось столпотворение, которое не успокоилось, пока громкий удар грома не заставил всех подпрыгнуть. У Баки в руке оказался нож прежде, чем Тор поморщился и извиняющимся жестом вскинул руку.

— Прости, друг Барнс. Откуда ты знаешь моего брата?

Минуту он размышлял, игнорируя вопросы Мстителей и асгардцев.

— Он был пленником — не Гидры, его кто-то одолжил. Я не знаю, кто. У Гидры была одна штука. Она светилась. Но ее все боялись. Она лежала в коробке, и никто не подходил к ней близко.

— Это очень важно. Какого цвета она была?

— Желтого. Ярко-желтого цвета. Болезненного. И в ней пульсировал свет. Думаю, они обменяли ее на его услуги. Там было создание, остававшееся с ним — его тюремщик, палач. Если твой брат слишком медленно выполнял то, что ему говорили, его уводили прочь, и он возвращался обратно, двигаясь с трудом и выглядел измученным.

Тор зашипел сквозь зубы.

— Помнишь что-нибудь еще?

— Он работал над моей рукой. С тех пор она двигалась очень хорошо — пока Стив не повредил щитом сустав.

— Когда это было?

Баки подумал.

— Может быть, года два назад? Трудно сказать. Сразу после меня заморозили, и я не просыпался, пока меня не активировали и натравили на Фьюри.

Тор кивнул.

— Думаю, тогда им владел Танос.

— Он возвращался где-то год назад, верно? Я был в крио, счел это все сном. Он спросил меня, хочу ли я свободы.


	25. Chapter 25

— Звучит немного знакомо, — пробормотала Наташа. — Как он выглядел тогда?

— Вроде вот так, — Баки указал на проекцию Локи, зеленый плащ и рогатый шлем. — По крайней мере, одежда та же. У него был… усталый вид. Хуже, чем когда я видел его до того. У него была при себе та штука, с синим камнем. Он сказал, что мной плохо пользовались, и он может помочь, освободить меня из рабства.

Клинт поморщился:

— Из огня, да в полымя.

— Он спросил, пойду ли я за ним и коснулся жезлом моей груди, — Джеймс содрогнулся. — Это была агония. Что бы он не сделал, это вступило в противоречие с проведенными Гидрой изменениями. Я мог только кричать. Он убрал эту штуку и прошипел что-то, чего я не понял. Но он обернулся и сказал, что я могу сражаться вместе с ним и принести миру новый порядок. Обычно мне так и говорили — ничего нового. Пирс обожал речи. Ему нравилось верить, что если меня не контролировать, я бы все равно работал на него, как работал раньше на Департамент Х. Падение привело к серьезному повреждению мозга, я даже не помнил, кто я. Меня убедили, что я был давно засланным в Америку оперативником, и что вернулся к ним. В конце концов, с помощью наркотиков, электрошока и повторений, я «вспомнил» свое детство во Владивостоке и Киеве.

— Так что ты ответил Локи?

— Я кивнул. Тогда он продемонстрировал мне проекции Мстителей, и это плохо кончилось. Я бился, орал и пытался убить его. Печально, поскольку я находился в крио, многого я не достиг. Он попытался еще пару раз, нес всякую чушь про Стива, бросившего меня, что Говард знал обо мне, и все такое, — он пожал плечами. — Не думаю, что он действительно так считал. В конце концов он сдался. И ушел… — он помолчал, склонив голову. — Нет. Не так. Он сказал мне, что близится время, когда мне придется сделать выбор. Потом добавил, что Капитан идет, и я должен быть готов. Думаю, он поставил блок на этот разговор, пока я не встречу Стива. До Смитсоновского института я не помнил этого.

— Звучит слишком хорошо для Локи.

— Я не верю, что сила моего брата может такое.

— Та штука и желтый камень — это Геммы Души, — возразила Сигрид. — Одна из шести дает власть над аспектом вселенной. Тессеракт был другой.

— Камни Бесконечности, — весомо добавила Сиф. — Эфир был еще одним.

Глаза Наташи расширились.

— А вещи Локи вообще нашли в развалинах Трискелиона?

— Нет, не нашли, — ответила Мария.

— Может ли быть, что одна из Гемм укрывает Стива от нас?

— Да. Думаю, может. Геммы сами по себе опасны, всего несколько человек знают, как правильно с ними обращаться. Люди в целом не могут долго выносить близость к Гемме. Она выжигает их. Асгардцы могут владеть ими — но есть цена. Некоторые божественные сущности, — низким и горьким голосом добавила она. — Танос, — она почти шептала, содрогаясь. — Я была ребенком в одном из внешних миров системы Ванехейма, отосланным в Асгард, когда к моему народу пришел Танос. Он и его «дочери», — выплюнула она. Он удочерял детей покоренных им рас. Только девочек. Превращал их в киборгов-убийц против их воли. Дочери Смерти. Такой была бы моя судьба, не защити меня твоя Леди-Мать.

Сигрид серьезно смотрела на них.

— Если гемма души находится на этой планете, он придет забрать ее. Чем быстрее мы вернем капитана и изымем гемму, тем лучше для вашей планеты.

Баки кивнул.

— Как только у нас будут данные, мы выступим.

Тор согласился.

— Ты, Вдова и Хоукай должны отдохнуть, пока можете.

Прежде, чем он успел запротестовать, Наташа согласилась, и его отослали в кровать, как ребенка, несмотря на возражения, что он может лечь на диване, дав возможность одному из асгардцев занять его комнату.

— Не волнуйся, Ледышка. Я снял для нас еще и весь этаж снизу. Больше заботился о приватности, но пришлось кстати, — беззаботно заметил Тони, проходя мимо. — Отдыхай.

Когда они подошли к двери, он глянул на Наташу.

— Ты же знаешь, если я засну, то перепугаю всех до смерти.

— Вот почему Брюс и остальные будут в дальнем конце пентхауза. Рядом с тобой останутся Сэм, Клинт и я — никого из нас криками не напугаешь. Черт, на паре миссий я жила в одной комнате со Стивом. Поверь мне, ты не жил, пока не слышал храп суперсолдатских легких рядом с собой.

— Он храпел даже будучи девяностофунтовым астматиком. А сыворотка не сильно изменила его голос. Просто в итоге этот мелкий паршивец мог орать дольше.

— Коулсон сказал, что в течение шести часов мы получим новости, так что, будем надеяться, что через день вытащим Стива. А теперь отдыхай, и будешь в хорошей форме, когда придет время освободить его. Я знаю, ты можешь спать по команде.

— Еще один подарочек от Красной Комнаты.

— Были и другие подарки, которые я не хочу возвращать назад, Яша, — она поцеловала его в щеку и ускользнула в свою комнату.

Наташа оказалась куда сложнее, чем была Наталья, но опять же, Наталья, которую он знал, была подростком. Нетрудно быть сложнее. Та Наталья, которую он помнил, была жуткой смесью ярости и желания, с цепкими коготками и клыками, окрашеными в крови и смерти.

Кратко говоря, она была его полной противоположностью. Красавицей для его чудовища, лезвием между ребрами столь тонким, что его не чувствуешь, пока не окажешься на земле с пулей в голове. Но она не была счастлива. Никогда не была в покое.

Кажется, Наташа познала покой. Он задумался, как долго она шла к этому.

Он снова встал под душ, наслаждаясь неиссякаемостью горячей воды. Перед войной, если повезет, они могли получить пару минут еле теплой воды из крана. Он не мог припомнить, чтобы вода была бы такой горячей. На войне была продуваемая насквозь палатка с теплой водой из бойлера, в котором они по очереди поддерживали огонь.

Их краткая остановка в Лондоне в то время была чудесной. После первого плена у Гидры он часами торчал в ванной, погрузившись в горячую воду, стараясь отскрести грязь, снова согреться. Тогда не получилось, как и сейчас. Имеет смысл. С чего бы Зимнему Солдату согреваться?

Кровать оказалась слишком мягкой, но он все равно заставил себя заснуть. Как и сказала Наташа, не все дары Красной Комнаты были бесполезны. Он мог заснуть везде, в любое время, на определенный период времени. Приказал своему телу проснуться через четыре часа — в действительности, на два часа больше, чем нужно. Он больше месяца мог работать на оптимальной мощности при двух часах сна.

Почему-то он не думал, что Наташа примет такой ответ. Задумался, спит ли кто-нибудь из неусовершенствованных людей. Вряд ли Тони заснет. Если только Пеппер подмешает ему снотворного. Это возможно. Или нормальные люди такого не делают? Он помнил, как давал Стиву снотворное, чтобы тот лучше спал во время болезни, но это не то же самое. Как выяснилось, большинство препаратов главным образом заставляли его хихикать и флиртовать. Баки быстро научился усаживаться на стул, пока он читает Стиву, чтобы его не щипали за задницу.

Господь свидетель, будучи трезвым Стив никогда не заходил дальше этого. Баки был почти уверен, что тот был натуралом до мозга костей. Вероятно хорошо, что ему не хотелось так же часто выйти прогуляться, как Баки. Стив так никогда и не узнал, что иногда ночами он ускользал к докам, в бары, где тусовались геи. Стиву и так достаточно надирали задницу. Ему не нужны были дополнительные поводы влипать в неприятности. Баки всегда был осторожен, выбирал разные дороги, никогда не называл свое настоящее имя и не приводил никого домой.

Стив бы не стал протестовать. Ему всегда было совершенно все равно, если кому-то из парней в их доме нравилось сосать член. Он за таких всегда заступался. В том-то и была проблема. Если бы Стив узнал про Баки, он встревал бы в еще больше драк, и не только на кулаках. Мудаки, которые охотились на геев, не шутили. Биты, ножи, все на полном серьезе.

Он бы не стал рисковать. Не стал бы рисковать Стивом.

Может теперь он ему и скажет, праздно размышлял он, прикрыв глаза.

Единственное, что ни Гидра, ни Красная Комната не смогли выжечь из его мозгов, были сны. Просто теперь он знал, что они означали. Прижиматься к тощему пареньку зимой, чувствуя, как Стива колотит дрожь. Душераздирающий кашель, который угрожал переломать хрупкие кости. Медленно просыпаться, ощущая, как его член упирается в Стива сзади. Первый раз, когда это случилось, он выскочил из постели, будто у него задница загорелась. Стив проснулся и обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, что стряслось.

— Не психуй, Бак. Со мной такое тоже случается, — сонно пробормотал он, переползая на оставленое Баки теплое местечко.

Когда Баки проснулся четырьмя часами позже, то с удивлением обнаружил, что утренний стояк вернулся. Видимо, основная часть препаратов выветрилась. Он не собирался ничего по этому поводу предпринимать, но стояк был. Это ощущалось почти нормально.


	26. Chapter 26

Он натянул вчерашнюю одежду и отправился на поиски пищи, заказанной для него Наташей. В холодильнике обнаружилось двенадцать упаковок «пищевых коктейлей со вкусом ванили». Он достал два и слопал один за другим.

Идея с ванилью принадлежала не ему, но вкус был не главным. Таша любезно оставила записку с приблизительной оценкой потребляемых Стивом калорий. К счастью, это входило в необходимые Солдату знания. Хотя, видя огромную дистанцию между тем, на что он был запрограммирован и тем, что пробовал Стив, он пришел к шокирующему выводу: Гидра ему лгала.

Пожав плечами, он протянул руку и схватил еще бутылочку.

— Не могу представить, чтобы это было очень вкусным, — пробормотал тихий женский голос. Баки развернулся, рука потянулась за спрятанным в рукаве ножом.

Сигрид подняла ладонь.

— Прошу прощения. Мне не следовало пугать тебя.

Баки пожал плечами.

— Ничего. И да, — добавил он. — Они не слишком вкусны.

— Как я поняла, Капитан — твой собрат по щиту, — мягко произнесла она. — Должно быть для тебя тяжело — не знать о его судьбе.

— Судьба меня не жалует. Но будем надеяться, что скоро мы отправимся за ним.

— Ты полон веры в свою команду.

— Они не плохи. Сделают свою работу — сожгут там все и посолят землю, чтобы вернуть его.

Судя по виду, она хотела сказать что-то еще, но на кухню вошла Пеппер и улыбнулась, заметив Баки.

— Эй, когда закончишь, не хочешь сходить со мной на спарринг, о котором мы говорили?  
Он осушил третью бутылочку и кивнул.

— Когда будешь готова.

— Лучше сейчас, до завтрака.

— Хорошо, если тебя не тошнит на пустой желудок, — согласился Джеймс, вспоминая, как много раз пытался научить Стива правильно наносить удар. Поскольку он сам понятия не имел, как это делается, выходило просто смешно.

Слава богу, во время подготовительного курса тренировок его привели в форму. А на тактику и углы у него всегда был хороший глаз. Частенько у них была еда на столе потому, что Стив был бильярдной акулой. Им случалось оплачивать ренту после поездок на Манхэттен и посещения бильярдного зала Джулиана. Они всегда оставляли время на визит в большую библиотеку, и останавливались почитать на развалах.

Он зависал в секции научной фантастики, что-нибудь эскейпистское, что можно читать Стиву — тому неизбежно становилось плохо после прокуренного бильярдного зала. Они это нечасто делали, были и другие способы заработать несколько долларов.

Мисс Поттс провела его в маленький гимнастический зал, где вдоль стен выстроились тренажеры.

— Здесь достаточно места?

— Да. Нормально. Ты не хочешь… Может, стоит позвать Тони или Нат? — спросил он, смутно ощущая, что не должен быть один, без присмотра.

— Нет. Я взрослая. С чего начнем?

Баки огляделся, его глаза зажглись при виде щитков, с которыми как он видел, тренировались другие.

— Вот. Начнем с этого. — Он поднял их и надел на руки. — Не сдерживай удары, мне нужно знать, что ты можешь.

Она кивнула, стянула с запястья эластичную резинку и закрепила волосы в свободный хвост.

— Тебе дать?

Он покачал головой, несколько нервозно озирая ее. Если он сломает подругу Старка, тот не обрадуется.

— Ладно. Начали.

Он поднял щитки, держа их так же, как делал Рамлоу, тренируя членов команды УДАР.

— Начнем с ударов.

Она глубоко вздохнула и шагнула к нему, вскинув руки.

— Постановка ног — это определенно работа Стива, — заметил он. — Хорошо. Хорошая стойка, продолжай двигаться. Ты меньше и быстрее большинства членов Гидры. Они больше верят в грубую силу, чем в тактику.

Первый удар пришелся на его живую руку, и Джеймс кивнул. Она явно сильнее среднего человека.

— Должна предупредить, когда я начинаю увлекаться, могу начать светиться оранжевым здесь и здесь. Пусть это тебя не волнует, — сказала мисс Поттс. — Я потратила кучу времени, чтобы научиться не использовать это случайно.

— Спорю, было весело, — пробормотал он, принимая твердые удары на щитки. — Хорошо, чередуй удары руками и ногами.

Она кивнула и подняла кулаки выше, смещая вес, будто собиралась нанести правый кросс, но в последний момент ударила ногой с такой силой, что он на полшага отступил.

— Хорошо, — похвалил он. — Еще.

На сей раз это был удар с разворота, который сбил бы с ног обычного человека.

— Еще.

Пинок, удар, удар, пинок. Он смотрел как она двигается, как на ее коже начинает выступать пот.

— Так, постой.

Она остановилась и сделала шаг назад.

— Что?

— Ты в хорошей форме. Готова к спаррингу?

— Думаю, да.

— Хорошо. Я хочу, чтобы в следующий раз ты использовала свою силу на мне. В смысле, не поджарь меня, но любой ожог ниже третьей степени я залечу меньше, чем за 8 часов.

— Что-то не хочется, — заявила Пеппер. — Я уже разогрелась, оглянуться не успеешь, как я подожгу тебя. Мне пришлось стать вегетарианкой, потому что не выношу запах паленого мяса.

— Это характерно.

— Стив всегда был очень любезен, но я себя чувствовала ужасно. Даже с установленной Тони в комнате системой пожаротушения, он получил несколько серьезных ожогов, и еще пытался утешить меня.

— Да, это мой придурок, — с нежностью произнес Баки, прежде чем со стуком захлопнуть рот.

— Он много говорил о тебе, — пробормотала Пеппер. — Как только перестал величать меня «дамой», сухо добавила она, пальцами рисуя кавычки.

— Он никогда не умел разговаривать с леди. Ладно. Сделаем по-твоему, — сказал он. — Но если сорвешься — не волнуйся.

Он не ожидал от Пеппер многого. У нее была неплохая сила и приличная точность ударов ногами, но это не много значит, когда оппонент тебе не уступает. Он выгнулся — по спине прошла серия щелчков, высвобождающих мускулы, и на секунду сконцентрировался на руке, пластины зажужжали, отзываясь почти как мускулы. Он придал лицу нейтральное выражение, осколок льда скользнул сквозь него. Если она встретится с этой его ипостасью, он будет удовлетворен.

Многие агенты УДАРа его таким не видели.

Разумеется, это не останавливало его от того, чтобы причинять им боль.

— Начинай! — он вскинул глаза, встречая ее взгляд.

На секунду ему показалось, что женщина шарахнется назад, но потом она сжала зубы и встала в защитную стойку, которая чуть не вывела его из модуса Солдата.

Он слишком хорошо помнил, как разучивал эту стойку со Стивом — когда тот был пяти футов с мелочью, несколько жизней назад, в Бруклине.

За свою невнимательность он заслуженно получил от нее удар в горло. Что не означало, что он позволит ей провести подсечку. Живой рукой перехватил ее за плечо, вынудив потерять баланс и шлепнуться на маты.

— Еще.

На сей раз ее руки засветились, по предплечьям до горла побежали язычки пламени, а глаза зажглись нечестивым огнем — Солдат одобрил. Такая демонстрация силы заставит даже самого решительного нападающего подумать. Она нанесла удар ногой, решив, что он будет следить за ее руками. Легким ударом достала его колено, и он быстро перехватил ее щиколотку, пытаясь опрокинуть ее.

Он не ожидал удара ступней в лицо, нанесенного другой ее ногой, и еще меньше — последующего, почти обжигающего удара локтем в челюсть.

— Этому тебя Стив научил? — уточнил он.

— Наташа. Еще до того, — она подняла светящуюся руку. — Некоторое время она изображала мою личную помощницу. После мы остались подругами.

— Маленький паучок, — мягко произнес он. — Еще, — теперь он перешел в наступление. Сделал вид, что собирается схватить живой рукой, выждал, когда она попыталась уклониться, и тогда ухватил ее за хвост и дернул назад. Холодный, неподдатливый металл обхватил ее горло.  
Вспышка огня едва не застала его врасплох — но только едва. Он отпрыгнул назад, металлическая рука принялась охлопывать рубашку, гася дымящуюся ткань.

— Да, это впечатляет, — пробормотал он, медленно садясь.

Смех Баки прозвучал резче, чем ему бы хотелось.

— Не благодари. Это будет гадко выглядеть и ни за что не отстирается.

— Знаю, — тихо отозвалась Пеппер. — Но Стив и Тони были здесь со мной, даже когда они с Тони не могли находиться в комнате одновременно.

Баки с трудом подавил улыбку, потому что Стив как баран. Никогда и ничему не позволяет встать на пути правого дела. Даже если сам пострадает в результате. Иногда Баки неблагородно думал — особенно, если он пострадает в результате.

Пеппер поцеловала его в щеку и отправилась в душ, а он оглянулся на Наташу.

— Что нового?


	27. Chapter 27

Пеппер поцеловала его в щеку и отправилась в душ, а он оглянулся на Наташу.

— Что нового?

— Команда Дельта ведет проверку прямо сейчас, так что скоро ждем новостей от Коулсона, — она долгую минуту разглядывала его. — Не будь у тебя потенциальной миссии менее чем через 12 часов, я бы попросила о спарринге.

— Как только мы вернем Стива в целости и сохранности, я весь в твоем распоряжении, — ухмыльнулся он.

— Не думай, что это будет легко. После твоих тренировок я многому научилась.

Ухмылка Баки стала самоуверенной.

— Не думай, что я научил тебя всему, *Зайчик*.

— Опять зайчик?

— Ты мне всегда его напоминала. То, как ты крутишь носом, прежде чем шагнуть на мат перед спаррингом, — он постарался изобразить как можно лучше, и Наташа рассмеялась.

— Я никогда так не выглядела.

— Именно так. Это было мило.

Глаза Наташи сузились, и Баки стал подумывать о побеге. Затем ее губы изогнулись в улыбке.

— Я тебе надеру задницу, Барнс, — пообещала она.  
По помещению пронесся легкий звон.

— Это Коулсон, — Наташа зашагала к так называемой «военной комнате», Баки последовал за ней. В коридоре они встретились с Клинтом и Тони.

— Джей? — спросил Тони. — Что там?

— Агент Коулсон на линии, сэр. Он просит собрать команду для доклада.

Вероятно у него что-то есть. Баки ускорил шаг и ворвался в комнату, прикипев взглядом к видеоэкрану.

— Доброе утро, сержант. Как плечо?

— Лучше. Первая Леди и Дочь дома?

— В безопасности в Белом Доме. Борт Номер Один совершил посадку в аэропорту Рейгана в двадцать часов, и до окончания миссии они будут в изоляции.

Он кивнул.

— Хорошо. Нам нужно беспокоиться о других высокопоставленных целях?

— За исключением Капитана, нет.

— Что нового по комплексу?

— Давайте подождем остальных. Поверьте мне, не стоит ссориться с Хоукаем.

— Если конечно не хочешь заполучить на личико след от стрелы с присоской, — вставила Наташа.

— Они жгутся, — пояснил Коулсон, — А потом на лбу неделю цветет засос.

— Ах, детка. Ну зачем ты так, — пробормотал Хоукай. — Ты злишься, что у тебя недостаточно волос, чтобы прикрыть его.

— Агент покраснел? — спросил Тони сочащимся издевкой голосом. — О Боже, Леголас, ты мой новый любимчик.

Баки моргнул.

— Как в Хоббите? Сын Трандуила?

— Ага. Стоп, ты что, ее читал?

— Ну да. Я купил Стиву эту книгу, когда тот слег с пурпурной лихорадкой. Он не мог сосредоточиться, пришлось читать ее ему раз пятьдесят, — он слегка улыбнулся.

— Автор написал еще, ты знаешь? — добавила Пеппер. — Властелин Колец в трех томах, и Сильмариллион, по истории эльфов.

— Стив, должно быть, был на небесах от счастья, — улыбнулся Баки.

Молчание было ему ответом.

— Серьезно? Он не читал?

— Сказал, это будет слишком больно.

— Когда мы его вернем, я собираюсь надрать ему задницу. Брюс, ты же можешь придумать что-то вроде того, что сделал для меня, чтобы вывести его из гребаной депрессии, верно?

— Да. Изначально для него это и было разработано. Он твердил, что это не проблема, он просто привыкает к 21 веку.

— Упрямый засранец, — он кивнул Тору и его друзьям, сгрудившимся в комнате. — Хорошо, Коулсон, мы все здесь.

Тот кивнул и нажал пару клавиш на клавиатуре.

— Вот самое лучшее изображение, — появилось трехмерное изображение Молла. — Здесь служебные туннели для уборщиков, — высветилось несколько внешних туннелей. — С помощью коротковолнового сонара мы получили внешние контуры подземелья. Плохая новость — этот уровень — сущий лабиринт.  
Следом зажглась неполная схема того, что находилось под Моллом.

— Тут все, что мы смогли за столь короткое время. Попытаемся сегодня узнать еще немного, послав туда семьи с колясками, в которые встроены сонары. В лучшем случае, получим еще одну треть плана, и ничего о том месте, где предположительно держат Стива.

— Ага. Скажи им не пытаться проникнуть в ту зону. Терпеть не могу работать вслепую, но еще больше я не хочу, чтобы он пострадал. Сыворотка улучшила наш слух. Я могу слышать сонар, и это дьявольски больно. При достаточной мощности, он может повредить барабанную перепонку. Их использовали в качестве наказания для Солдата.

Глаза Тони расширились.

— Господи.

Баки фыркнул.

— Старк, это было наименьшим из того дерьма, которое они вытворяли. По крайней мере, это не наносило большого физического ущерба.

— Как только мы вернем Стива, у вас обоих будет очень много терапии.

Баки пожал плечами.

— Конечно, почему бы нет, мать вашу. Но, может, неплохо для начала узнать, не спланировал ли для меня что-нибудь Коулсон.

— Что например? — ровным голосом поинтересовался Коулсон.

— Отдать меня под суд за военные преступления? Бросить в самую глухую тюрягу, какая найдется?

— Разве я бы уже не сделал этого?

Баки приподнял плечо.

— Прямо сейчас я вам нужен. Как только вы заполучите настоящего Капитана обратно… Только дурак не поступил бы так. Мое досье у вас. Как только всплывет информация, что я у вас, где-то три дюжины стран моментально потребуют моей экстрадиции.

— И вы думаете, мы просто выдадим вас?

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы этого не случилось. Здесь я тоже натворил немало. Одно предательство чего стоит.

Тони издал звук, напоминающий закипающий чайник. Похоже, он не мог выговорить слова, просто издавал сердитые звуки.

— Не в твоем случае, Сержант, — твердо заявила Пеппер.

— Это пришло на твое имя ночью, — она протянула лист бумаги кремового цвета, украшенный множеством рельефных печатей.

Он медленно взял его, разглядывая верхнюю печать — несколько иная, но все равно знакомая. Такая же стояла на его призывном приказе.

— Это же…

— Полное и абсолютное помилование. Подписанное Президентом Соединенных Штатов, — подтвердил Коулсон. — ООН работает над общей резолюцией для всех входящих в него стран. Вы — свободный человек. Мы, будучи новым ЩИТом…

— И Инициативой Мстители, — вставил Тони.

— Хотели бы предложить вам работу, — закончил Коулсон. — Вы были военнопленным, Барнс. Вас вынудили действовать против воли.

— Я мог бы стараться сильнее.

— Нет, на самом деле, не мог, — резко заявил Брюс. — Достаточно было одних наркотиков в вашей системе, но когда к ним добавился направленный электрошок, вы должны были превратиться в пускающую слюни оболочку. Вообще чудо, что вы сломали программу. Записи показывают, что вас обнулили меньше, чем за десять часов до тех событий. Вы никак не могли вспомнить.


	28. Chapter 28

Баки довольно долго пытался сглотнуть вставший в горле комок, затем кивнул и оглянулся на Коулсона.

— В котором часу закрывается Молл?

— Тут нам повезло. Сегодня воскресенье, так что в 19 00. Подождем до 20 00, пока не выйдут все гражданские, затем заходим.

— Входы?

— Пока мы обнаружили два. Один снаружи, на нижнем этаже парковки, ближе к Macy’s. Другой внутри, в тематическом парке. Сегодня попытаемся найти третий.

Баки кивнул.

— Хорошо. Тематический парк недалеко от экранированной зоны, но я не хочу класть все яйца в одну корзину. Пока будем искать двумя командами. Если найдется третий вход, разделимся.

— Я перешлю информацию Джарвису. Сбор в пять?

— Да. Быстрее, если раздобудете информацию.

— Понятно.

Коулсон исчез, вместо него появилась схема Молла.

— Я собираюсь приготовить завтрак, — провозгласил Брюс. — Клинт?

— Да, я помогу. Блинчики или коричные роллы?

— Почему бы не то и другое? — предложила Пеппер. — Я помогу.

— Я не знакома с Мидгардской кухней, но у меня хорошо получаются блюда Ванахейма и Асгарда, — предложила Сигрид. — Для меня будет честью научиться готовить ваши.

Баки уселся с планшетом и начал сортировать данные.

— Я поработаю над этим. Тони, Нат? Можете побыть здесь?

— Поверьте, вы не захотите чтобы я обретался на кухне, — пробормотал Тони, плюхаясь в кресло рядом с Баки.

— Можно мне остаться тоже, друг? Я обладаю некоторыми познаниями об устройстве, которым они пользуются, укрываясь от ищущих глаз.

— Плюс, тактика, как я понимаю.

— Ага. Я бы предложил, чтобы Леди Сиф, Фандрал и Хогун тоже остались. В мое отсутствие Сиф командует воинами.

— Чем больше глаз, тем лучше, — решил он, глянув на Тони. — У нас имеется принтер? Я могу попросить Джарвиса, но будет легче делать заметки на бумаге.

— Вы все настолько технологически отсталые? Джей, дай им «бумагу», будь добр, — он пальцами нарисовал кавычки, выделяя слово «бумага», так что никто не удивился, когда стол перед ними засветился, превратившись в подобие белой разлинованной бумаги. — «Ручки» в чашке посередине.

Кажется, Наташа спрятала улыбку.

— Эту программу Тони написал для Стива, — пояснила она. — Должна заметить, он по большей части чертил каракули.

Баки хмыкнул.

— Ага. Глупый щенок частенько попадал в переплет в школе из-за этого. Учителя очень злились. А в те годы монашки могли без вопросов хлестнуть линейкой.

— Он упоминал об этом. И что обычно ты делал какую-нибудь глупость, чтобы он не страдал в одиночестве.

— Они могли заставить его вытряхивать губку для вытирания доски. Его легкие бы не выдержали.

— Значит, ты вытряхивал губку, а он… — Тони замолчал.

— По большей части, я убеждал его просто сидеть, но временами он упирался рогом и настаивал, что должен помогать.

Баки нахмурился и уселся в кресло, схватил планшет и принялся пролистывать данные, соображая, кому их переслать.

— «Нет, Бак, мои легкие в полном порядке, я хорошо себя чувствую и сам могу это сделать».

— Знакомо звучит, — пробормотал Сэм.

— Стив не любит ни на кого полагаться, — заметил Баки. — С другой стороны, даже будучи полумертвым, он готов подставить плечо. И это дерьмо никогда не меняется. Он был таким в семь лет, семнадцать и прямо перед тем, как я грохнулся с того проклятого поезда.

— Да уж, должен сказать, он таким остался и в девяносто шесть, — сказал Сэм. — В больнице он еще кушал желе, но уже рвался позвонить Тони насчет починки моих крылышек.

— Что я и сделал.

— Да, Тони, ты тоже потрясающий, — согласился Сэм, устраиваясь с планшетом.

— Мне кажется, нужно знать, какой силой владеет наша колдунья, — заметила Наташа. — Что она может.

— Кое-что мне известно, — сказал Тор. — Я спрашивал отца о ее умениях. Он уверил, что ее магия сильна, а чары безупречны. Она работала над множеством наступательных и оборонительных заклинаний, таких, которые могут быть сделаны заранее, а затем активированы командой. Мне известно, что в бою она полагается на иллюзии…

— Как Локи, — ровным тоном сказал Наташа.

— Да. Это одна из простейших вещей, которой обучают вначале. Как я упоминал, Локи так и не явил свою полную силу. Она также может до определенной степени придавать форму элементарной энергии. Вытянуть воду из воздуха и превратить ее в лед, добавить пыли в песчаную бурю. Самое простое — это направить энергию во взрыв, вроде плазменного ружья.

— Понятно. Спасибо, — подумав, добавил Баки. — Что насчет тебя? Ты можешь вызвать молнию в подземелье?

— Если район насыщен зарядами, возможно. Но это может повредить всей зоне, и чтобы сделать это, мне может понадобиться большой грозовой фронт.

— Ладно, тогда не будем, — он закончил разбор данных и вернулся к первой папке. — За работу.

Данные от Коулсона были неоднозначными, но учитывая временные рамки, лучше, чем Баки ожидал. Агенты знали свое дело. По мере прочтения, Баки прикидывал основные направления атаки.

Как выяснилось, некоторые вещи гораздо легче даются Зимнему Солдату, чем Баки Барнсу. Ракетные гранатометы брать не стоит. Хоть он и подумывал, что в бункере можно использовать несколько гранат, он не станет рисковать Стивом.

В какой-то момент его мозг пошел вразнос, подкидывая множество образов того, что ГИДРА может сделать со Стивом. Пока его не затянуло в эти мысли, Баки заставил себя вернуться к работе. Он раздал папки остальным для ознакомления, но все равно собирался еще раз просмотреть все данные.

Не то чтобы он не доверял Мстителям или агентам Коулсона. Но единственные люди, которым он мог доверить безопасность Стива, были давно мертвы.

Опять же, он сам, скорее всего, нанес больше повреждений, чем кто-либо из тех, с кем сражался Стив. Возможно, стоит отказаться от этой блестящей идеи.

— Агент Морс считает, что сможет проникнуть на сайт, — сказал Тони, просматривая документы с такой скоростью, что Баки усомнился, понимает ли он, что видит.

— Она сумела устроиться работать под прикрытием в качестве охранника ГИДРы, — сказала Наташа. — Проверяет лояльность оперативников.

— А мы уверены, что она предана Коулсону? — спросил Баки.

— Да, она работала по контракту, когда в Вашингтоне все рухнуло. После, Коулсон вытащил ее, — сказал Клинт. — Она по-настоящему ненавидит ГИДРу.

Баки посмотрел вверх, встречая взгляд Клинта, тот пожал плечами и потер шею.

— Ты хорошо ее знаешь?

— Она — моя бывшая жена.

Голова Тони повернулась в их сторону, а Наташа просто кивнула, очевидно не удивившись.

— Она в порядке. Пару лет назад она занималась защитой, и ГИДРА — не Зимний Солдат, просто команда УДАР — охотились за одноклассником ее ребенка. Ребенок ее клиента был сопутствующим ущербом. Такие вещи портят репутацию.

— Это мог бы быть я, — Баки сглотнул. — Не то чтобы они не посылали меня за детьми.

— Это был не ты, — сказала Наташа. — Я знаю, потому что высланная ими команда не ушла оттуда. Морзе перебила их.

Баки кивнул, пытаясь прогнать воспоминания. Стив. Он должен это сделать. Должен вернуть Стива.

— Мы не станем включать ее в план, но было бы хорошо иметь кого-то изнутри.

Некоторое время они читали, пока Наташа не прервала молчание.

— По большей части, это лишь догадки. Что ты думаешь насчет команд?

— Прямо сейчас, учитывая, что нам известны два входа? — Баки дождался ее молчаливого кивка. — Думаю, что внешней командой будут Тор и его друзья, Железный Человек и ты. Я беру Хоукая, Сокола, колдунью, Трипа, Пеппер — если она потянет, Хилл. Остальных поделим между собой.

Наташа задумчиво кивнула.

— Зачем разделять Тора и колдунью?

— Скорее всего, она будет нужна около защищенной зоны, а Тору определенно лучше начать снаружи. Если Хилл не сможет, я могу взять Сиф.

— Разве тебе не нужны тяжеловесы?

Баки сухо улыбнулся.

— Нужны. У меня Вдова и Экстремис.

Наташа легонько дернула его за волосы.

— Не припоминаю, чтобы ты был таким льстецом.

— Мне немножко промыли мозги. И думается, в те годы ты бы меня распотрошила. Такой серьезный маленький убийца.

— Кто бы говорил, — огрызнулась она.

Его улыбка исчезла, как будто ее не было.

— Насколько хороша Морс?

— Вполне хороша, — подтвердила Наташа. — Если она считает, что может попасть внутрь, значит, сможет. Будь это полет мысли, она бы не предложила. Не в этом случае.

— Хорошо, — он провел рукой по волосам. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что пообещала. Если дела пойдут плохо… — он замолк, не давая голосу выдать волнение.

— Знаю, Яша. Знаю. Я выведу их, или позабочусь об этом. Как и о тебе.

— Спасибо, — на душе у него стало легче.


	29. Chapter 29

Утро пронеслось в водовороте планирования, проверки оружия и подтверждении, что все знают, что им делать.

К полудню Баки измотался. Понятно, почему они не позволяли Солдату планировать слишком много операций. Планировать — это легко. Люди — господи! С людьми было тяжко. Где-то в глубине рассудка он знал, что раньше у него хорошо получалось работать с людьми. Он обладал неким шармом, который повышал их самооценку и облегчал общение.

Куда бы ГИДРА не упрятала эту его часть, похоже, ее больше не найти. Он вообще не понимал, как, черт возьми, Стив справлялся. Какое там пасти котов, это было все равно что пасти гребаных золотых рыбок.

Если Тони не забывал план на полпути и не начинал делать гребаные селфи (и когда это стало модным? Это просто модно, или это только Тони?), можно было считать это победой.

Он доверил жизнь Стива их рукам. И своим рукам.

Он заметил, как Сэм скользнул на соседнее сиденье за столом. Нельзя не заметить. Хотя у него ушло несколько минут, чтобы понять, что парень пытается привлечь внимание.

— Барнс, — мягко начал Сэм.

— Прости. Что тебе нужно? — он потер стык руки с кожей, пытаясь уменьшить боль, которая, кажется, никогда уже не пройдет.

— Просто хочу сказать, что тебе нужен перерыв.

— Я не могу…

— Ты три раза прочел эти рапорты. Не думаю, что ты найдешь там что-то новое.

Баки стиснул зубы.

— Ты этого не знаешь.

Сэм пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Но вот Джарвис знает. Тебе нужен перерыв. Съешь что-нибудь. Сходи прогуляйся, вздремни, хоть что-то. Или же свихнешься.

Он минуту рассматривал бумаги, вздохнул.

— Джарвис? Держи меня в курсе новостей.

— Разумеется, сержант.

— Я вернусь перед тем, как мы составим окончательный план, — Сэм уставился на него, когда он встал, отодвигая стул. — Что не так?

— Я просто не привык, что к моим советам прислушиваются.

— Стив?

— Ага. Забота о себе — не его сильная сторона, на случай, если ты не знаешь.

— И никогда не была, на самом деле, — Баки сделал паузу. — Не хочешь прогуляться за сандвичем?

— За три квартала отсюда есть замечательное местечко. Downtown Dogs. Делают чикагские доги лучше, чем кто-либо в городе.

— Не уверен, как их воспримет мой желудок, но какого черта, пошли, — Баки схватил рубашку, чтобы прикрыть руку и сообщил Наташе, куда они направляются.

В Чикаго Зимний Солдат никого не убивал. Не удивительно. Вплоть до семидесятых у него почти не было миссии в США. Из всех его подтвержденных убийств, только около 20 происходили в Северной Америке. В США еще меньше.

Это было хорошо. Успокаивающе. Он ничего не знал о районе, и можно рассчитывать, что никакие пропитанные кровью воспоминания не вылезут на поверхность, как это случалось в Вашингтоне. Или Далласе. Или Мемфисе.

Небольшая прогулка до их места назначения — магазина с пестро раскрашенным тентом. Несколько человек сидели за столиками на улице, некоторые с друзьями, некоторые — с четвероногими спутниками. Лоснящийся рыжий пес натянул поводок, с надеждой виляя хвостом.

— Они не хотят быть твоими друзьями, дурачок, — его владелица поднял взгляд, автоматически дернув поводок. — Извините. Он любит людей, — она улыбнулась, глядя сверху вниз на собаку, затем на них.

— Ничего, все в порядке, — уверил Сэм, наклоняясь, чтобы похлопать пса по голове.

Баки обнаружил, что стоит рядом с ним, протягивая ладонь для обнюхивания. Пес тщательно обнюхал его живую руку, а потом подсунул под нее голову, умоляя о внимании. Он понял, что улыбается, поглаживая шелковистую шерсть. — Привет, куколка, — пробормотал он. Кажется, его рука сама знала, что делать с собакой, осторожно почесывая за ушами. — Ну что за симпатяга.

Пушистый хвост быстро застучал по ножке стола, псина одарила его собачьей улыбкой.

— Осторожней, а то вы от него не избавитесь.

— Он потрясающий. А это кто? — спросил он, указывая на маленький пушистый комок под ее стулом.

— Это Кили. Она стеснительная. А он — Пратчетт.

Улыбка Сэма стала шире.

— Два отличных выбора.

— Кили я узнал, но не Пратчетта, — заметил Баки.

— В честь Терри Пратчетта, — пояснила она.

— Он пишет фантастику, — добавил Сэм. — Думаю, тебе понравится.

— Надо будет попробовать.

— Вот, держите, — она наклонилась, покопалась в своей сумке и выудила потрепанную книгу в бумажной обложке. — Мой друг добыл для меня подписанный экземпляр. Я собиралась оставить его на столе для обмена на работе.

Она протянула ее Баки. Минуту он смотрел на нее, затем несмело взял книгу.

— Спасибо, — медленно произнес он.

Она ухмыльнулась и пожала плечами.

— Мой долг — знакомить людей с Птерри. Мне пора на работу, но было приятно познакомиться.

Баки смотрел, как она уходит, пытаясь подобрать название сжимающему горло чувству.

— Ты в порядке?

— Она… я не… — он помолчал. — Она была… милой?

— Это да. Да и выглядела неплохо, — Сэм оглянулся в ту сторону, куда она ушла. — Эй, по крайней мере, ты раздобыл себе, что почитать на время перелета.

Баки медленно кивнул.

— Да? Почему она отдала мне книгу? Думаешь, она работает на ГИДРу?

— Это еще почему?

— У меня все еще может оставаться спящее программирование. Там может быть фраза или текст — вероятный триггер. Наташа не думает, что ГИДРа бы додумалась имплантировать что-нибудь, но она может ошибаться.

— Разве проще верить в это, чем в то, что кто-то хотел быть милым? — спросил Сэм.

Баки уже начал ненавидеть этот терпеливый тон.

— По моему опыту? Да.

Спустя минуту Сэм пожал плечами.

— Верно. Можешь ее выбросить, если тебя это беспокоит. Давай, выбрасывай, — добавил он, когда Баки уставился на него.

— И тем не менее, это может оказаться отличной книгой. Такую жаль выбрасывать.

— Тогда, почему бы тебе ее не оставить? Даже если решишь не читать ее, может, кто-нибудь другой захочет.

Может быть, Стив, подумал Баки. Он всегда любил читать.

— Хорошо.

Сэм первым вошел в ресторан.

— Какой ты хочешь хот дог?

Меню занимало пол стены над стойкой. И какого черта здесь так много видов хот догов?

— У них и другая еда тоже есть. Гамбургеры, Итальянские колбаски, такос, — перечислял Сэм.

Баки беспомощно глянул на него.

— Я… Просто закажи то же, что и себе? Пожалуйста.

Вот опять этот терпеливый взгляд, подумал он. Сэм источал их. Терпеливый взгляды и успокаивающий голос. Это чересчур напоминало ему, как Стив разговаривал с дворовыми котами, обитающими рядом с их квартирой, убеждая их и приседая на корточки, чтобы не испугать.

— Конечно. Займешь столик на улице? Я сейчас приду. Тут довольно людно

Столик, за которым сидела девушка, был еще свободен, и он уселся туда, спиной к кирпичной стене. Не оптимально, но лучше, чем спиной к окну.

Чем больше он проводил время с нормальными людьми — если можно называть Мстителей нормальными, но хоть не убийцы, как Вдова и Хоукай — тем меньше он чувствовал себя Баки Барнсом. Он оценивал каждого прохожего, каждый раз прикидывая, что вокруг можно использовать в качестве оружия, и ощущал, как ледяное дыхание Солдата охватывает его. А самое худшее, что если бы Стив не оказался в опасности, он мог бы выпустить его. Тот был бы неточным — несовершенным. Но, черт побери, как же приятно было бы отключить мозги.

Никакой грызущей тревоги. Ни перепадов вины и отвращения. Даже раненное животное не дергается каждый раз, когда кто-то неожиданно шевелится. Просто ничего. Пусть даже ненадолго.

На стол опустился поднос, и он дернулся назад, в металлической руке возник нож, а живая потянулась за пистолетом, которого при нем не было. Он поднял глаза, угрожающе скалясь на угрозу — мужчина вскинул руки, уходя на полшага назад.

— Черт. Барнс. Все в порядке. Здесь безопасно.

Он замер неподвижно, сузив глаза, оглядываясь по сторонам и вычисляя потенциальные мишени.

— Баки. Спокойно, — мишень нервно облизнула губы.

Он потянулся за другим пистолетом, сжимая его рукоять.

— Спокойно, — он колебался. — *Солдат, стоять*.

Произношение было ужасным. Американцы. Он скривился, но выпустил рукоять пистолета.

— *Миссия? *

— Баки.

Несоответствующая команда. Кто такой Баки, черт побери… *дерьмо*.

— Барнс?

Черт. Он убрал нож и откинулся на стуле. Сэм издал вопросительный звук, и он отодвинулся, качая головой и занавешивая волосами лицо. Когда он уверился, что заговорит по-английски, пробормотал.

— Прости.

— Чувак, я сам виноват. Должен знать, что нельзя пугать ветерана.

Рот Баки изогнулся в подобии улыбки.

— А я ветеран? — у него скрутило живот, горло перекрыл обжигающий комок.

— А ты считаешь, что нет? — снова этот терпеливый голос.

Баки наконец вскинул подбородок, сузив глаза. Он не собирался говорить Сэму, кем себя считал. В памяти возник затемненный театр, Стив практически вибрирует рядом с ним. Это был один из первых фильмов, на который они ходили сами, без взрослых. Может, дело было в этом, а может в Борисе Карлове, который был рожден, чтобы сыграть монстра Франкенштейна.

Это он. Сшитый воедино из всех вариаций Баки Барнса, Алексея, Яши, Агента и Солдата, скрепленных отвратительными черными стежками, едва удерживающими все вместе.

После долгой паузы Сэм пожал плечами.

— Нельзя винить парня за попытку, — он подтолкнул поднос к Баки.

Последнее, чего ему бы хотелось, это есть. Но Сэм проявил заботу, хотя он несколько раз пытался убить его. Он взял первый попавшийся сандвич и откусил кусок.

Резкий и кислый вкус на языке отвлек от нынешней катастрофы, которую он из себя представлял. Это было не слишком знакомо, но хорошо.

Он немедленно откусил еще кусок, Сэм расплылся в улыбке, плюхнулся на стул напротив и взял хотдог.

— Я не ожидал что ты сразу выберешь бургер с швейцарским сыром и оливками, но это хороший выбор.

После они ели почти молча, Сэм явно хотел закрепить успех, а Баки был слишком занят, пробуя все разнообразные виды еды. Сэм настоял, что он должен попробовать всего понемногу, и он так и сделал, игнорируя слабое урчание в желудке, когда глотал некоторые продукты.

Хотя, хотдог был хорош. Знакомый вкус — даже спустя семьдесят лет. Учитывая, что они вечно шутили на эту тему, нечего удивляться, что он выжил. С учетом всего, это могла быть та же самая партия хотдогов 1943.

Он как раз пытался сообразить, как бы отказаться от остальной еды, как его комм тихо звякнул.

— Барнс, — ответил он. — Уилсон со мной. Говори.

— Пора выдвигаться, — натянуто произнес Тони. — Морзе пробралась внутрь, недостаточно близко к Стиву, но она говорит, что они планируют сегодня ночью, после закрытия, перевезти груз на другую базу.

Он бросил взгляд на Сэма и дернул головой в сторону Башни.

— Пора, — одними губами произнес он. — На какую базу? — широкими шагами он двинулся на выход, направляясь к кондо максимально быстро, чуть ли не бегом.

— Она говорит, что не знает, куда, но кто-то упоминал зеленую базу.

Баки застыл на месте, Сэм врезался в него.

— Зеленую? — переспросил он нетвердым голосом. — *су́кин сын. Ёб твою́ мать*. Выходим немедленно.

— Звучит не слишком страшно, — бормотал Тони. — А что за зеленая база?

— Я там был пару раз. Последний раз в 80х. Меня туда возили для репрограммирования. Это под заводом по производству ядерного топлива в Пало Верде.

Тони дураком не был, ни в коем разе.

— Они постараются обнулить его.

— Я понял. Его сыворотка сильнее, поэтому он исцеляется слишком быстро, — он с трудом сглотнул. — Держи, — он сунул наушник Уилсону и согнулся над мусорным баком, его желудок восстал против пищи и мысли о пытках, которые ГИДРА без сомнения планировала для Стива.

Когда желудок опустел, он вытер рот, забрал свой наушник и продолжил путь.

— Пусть Клинт начинает предполетную подготовку на квинджете, и скажи Брюсу надевать костюм. Мы нанесем удар днем, и мускулы нам понадобятся.

Это была специальность Стива. Выхватить план из задницы на лету. Конечно, это означало, что самую идиотскую идею воплощать в жизнь будет лично он. Баки помогал составлять эти планы. Изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы этот болван не слишком рисковал.

Потом они ехали в лифте (после того как Сэм наотрез отказался пробежаться семьдесят пролетов вверх по лестницам), за дверью пентхауза множество людей облачались в различные тактические костюмы или божественные доспехи — в случае асгардцев.

Тони глянул на них, сидя на диване.

— Твой новый прикид лежит у тебя на постели. Лучшая боевая броня Старк Индастриз.

Он кивнул и подхватил костюм с постели, брюки были немного теснее, чем он обычно носил, но материал был одновременно мягким, плотным и растягивался по мере движения. Он узнал ту же ткань, как на Наташином костюме, и задумался, не собирается ли Старк вырядить и его в кошачий костюм.

Еще там была белая футболка неопознанной им марки, с уже отрезанным левым рукавом и длинным рукавом на другой руке. Она тоже сидела в обтяжку, но удобно. Затем — кевларовая куртка, подчеркивающая монструозность металла. Она была легче, чем он ожидал, но сидела превосходно. Высокий воротник с красной окантовкой с синими полосками поперек. По крайней мере остальное было черным. Навидавшись брони Железного Человека, он опасался, что его обрядят в красное с золотом.

Поверх куртки скользнула разгрузка, защелкнувшись на месте. Кивнув, он подхватил сумку с оружием и патронами. Он вооружится в полете, в процессе инструктажа.

Наташа поджидала его на выходе из комнаты.

— Это может быть ловушкой.

— Может.

— Но ты настолько заведен, что это не имеет значения?

— Как я понимаю, ко мне вернулась большая часть блокированных воспоминаний. Но спустя шесть месяцев после установки? Ничего. Я помню обнуление, помню, что по сравнению с ним бледнеет все, что когда-либо делалось со мной. Включая ампутацию руки, когда я был в сознании. Если есть хотя бы шанс, что они собираются проделать это со Стивом, я иду туда. Да, я чертовски заведен. То место, — он замолчал, вытирая рот.

— Это туда тебя отослали после меня? — Наташа с опаской глянула на него.

— Его тогда еще не построили. Это было в восемьдесят шестом. Меня послали в Рейкъявик, убить Рейгана и Горбачева. Планировалось, чтобы я представил все, как будто один из членов кабинета министров Горбачева убил президента, а Секретная Служба приняла ответные меры.

— Что случилось?

— Меня перемкнуло. У меня всплыло две памяти, одна американская, другая советская, и обе запустились вместе. Я застыл на месте, затем сбежал. Они перехватили меня на Лонг Айленде. Я не слишком скрытничал, и они не могли легко убрать меня из страны, так что… Аризона. После того случая меня не выпускали из крио больше чем на несколько дней. Короткая миссия, обнуление, заморозка. Ничего более сложного.


	30. Chapter 30

Наташа кивнула, коснулась уха.

— Мы уже в пути. Квинджет готов. Тор и Железный Человек доберутся своим ходом.

Баки удлинил шаги, с грохотом взбираясь по ступенькам на крышу. Когда они вышли в заполненный людьми холл, Бартон поднимал аппарель.

Он разложил свое оружие на столе и взял у Пеппер наушник с комом, установил его.

— Железный Человек, Тор? Слышите меня?

— Да, — голос Тора сопровождал легкий шум ветра, но звучал он чисто.

— То же самое, — прозвенел голос Тони. — Какой план игры?

— Разделяемся, как оговорено. Брюс, ты мне нужен в моей команде внутри.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

— Я же не прошу затаптывать прохожих. Тони говорил, у тебя есть медицинская подготовка?

— Немного, но я не такой врач.

— Знаю, — Баки со вздохом откинул волосы назад. — Ты — все, что у нас есть. Пересмешник смогла раздобыть кое-какую информацию, похоже они собираются превратить Стива в мое подобие. Обнулить его. У них не получится, потому что его сыворотка слишком быстро исцеляет, — он с трудом сглотнул, желудок снова взбунтовался.

— Джемма собиралась присоединиться. Она как раз тот врач, который нужен, — сухо заметила Наташа. — Но они планируют перевезти Стива сегодня ночью, так что ждать ее мы не можем.

— Неизвестно, что они уже сделали с ним, — сказал Баки. — Вначале они много чего со мной пробовали. Не знаю, в каком он состоянии. После брифинга, я могу изложить кое-что из того, что делалось, чтобы сломать меня. Тебе лучше держаться позади, вне опасности, пока мы не будем уверены, что без Халка не справимся.

Бэннер кивнул, его лицо по-прежнему было нерадостным.

— Прости. Я знаю, о чем тебя прошу, — серьезно произнес Баки. — Мне очень нужны Тор, Железный Человек, Сиф, Фандрал, Хогун и Волстагг снаружи. Я хочу, чтобы вы снесли нахрен их переднюю дверь, причем максимально шумно.

— А что насчет меня? — спросила Сигрид.

— Ты в моей команде. Вместе с Наташей, Пеппер, Хоукаем и Соколом. Как только я рассмотрю дверь, возможно буду знать, как туда попасть, но гарантий нет. В худшем случае, Пеппер сможет провести нас внутрь.

Та криво улыбнулась.

— Это я могу. Натренировалась быть портативной открывалкой Тони.

— Пеп, я обижен. Я вижу в тебе куда больше, чем портативную открывалку, — отшутился Тони. — Ты еще и мой портативный нагреватель.

— И как я могла забыть, — огрызнулась она, но нежная улыбка играла на ее губах.

— После того, как мы оказываемся внутри, какой план?

— Подавить сопротивление, найти терминал и активировать линию с Джарвисом. Подавляем любое сопротивление.

— И под «подавляем» понимается…? — осторожно поинтересовался Сэм.

Баки секунду смотрел на него.

— Это каждый решает сам. Я никого не оставляю, чтобы не напали сзади, но не могу решать за вас. Хотите обойтись без смертей — вам решать. Только убедитесь, что они останутся лежать до конца операции, — с решительным кивком он повернулся к Сэму и тихо изложил, что именно от него потребуется.

К тому времени, как он вернулся к своему снаряжению, квинджет уже снижался над Миннесотой. Он начал рассовывать ножи и пистолеты в кобуры. Когда он закончил, Наташа подтолкнула к нему через стол сумку знакомой формы.

— Тони нанес на него сверху маскировку, так что можешь забирать, но краска легко отлетает.

— Я не должен…

— Ты не знаешь, в каком состоянии Стив. Если тебе нужно будет безопасно вытащить его наружу, можно подсунуть щит снизу и нести, — разумно заметила Наташа. — Пока он не вернется в руки Стива, его носишь ты.

— Хорошо, — он сделал шаг назад и прислонился головой к фюзеляжу самолета, пытаясь вызвать Солдата, спокойную уверенность в себе Агента. Сегодня не получалось. Мысли блуждали по кругу, имя Стива металось в них, как гиперактивный хомячок.

Просто отлично, мать вашу. Он сильно шарахнул головой о стенку, и Наташа опустила ладонь на его руку.

— Ты в порядке?

— Никак не могу войти в нужное настроение.

— Мм. Я бы предложила свой айпод, но как-то не думаю, что Лебединое Озеро окажет на тебя такой же эффект.

Он улыбнулся.

— Скорее всего, нет.

— А с другой стороны… Джарвис. Можешь скопировать убойный плейлист Тони и включить его на комм сержанта?

— Разумеется, агент Романофф.

Секундой позже в ушах раздался металлический скрежет. Баки поморщился затем расслабился, вникнув в то, что с натяжкой можно было назвать музыкой. Голос певца не был неприятным, просто другим. Но слова и ритм! Баки бы это понравилось — когда-то. Но он уже не был прежним Баки Барнсом.

Успокоившись, он глянул на Наташу, благодарно кивнув. В передней части самолета Фандрал заплетал косу Сиф, а та, в свою очередь, возилась с волосами Волстагга.

— Считается, что заплетать волосы собрату-воину приносит удачу, — пояснила Сигрид. — Только дурак выйдет на битву с распущенными волосами, — она оглядела остальных асгардцев и пожала плечами. — Дурак или наш принц, вот так вот, — язвительно добавила она.

Баки задумался. Как Агента это его беспокоило. Он решил, что никто не должен подобраться к нему настолько близко, чтобы хватать за волосы. Не собирался рисковать.

Сигрид секунду рассматривала его.

— Окажешь мне честь?

— Я не очень хорошо… — он замолчал, ибо это было неправдой. Он помнил как его сестры заплетали волосы перед церковью или школой. — Я могу. Как ты хочешь?

— Как пожелаешь. Мои волосы не такие длинные, как у Сиф, низкая коса вероятно не получится, — она грациозно уселась перед ним, протягивая белый гребень, украшенный нефритом и эбонитом. — Когда доплетешь до конца, можно закрепить этим, я подвяжу. Или могу попытаться обучить тебя чарам.

— Вряд ли у меня получится.

— Конечно получится. Люди уже давно овладели небольшой магией. Все дело в воле, — сказала она.

Баки расчесал ее волосы на сторону, заплетя свободную французскую косу. Сигрид показала ему нужные чары, скрепляющие волосы, будто резинка. Следующая коса протянулась вдоль другой стороны ее головы и была осторожно убрана назад и заплетена в общую низкую косу длиной до плеч.

Он несколько раз повторил чары, тренируясь, и даже после этого они не были особенно тугими. Сигрид провозгласила результат неплохим для смертного, легко поднялась и потянулась за гребнем.

— Ничего слишком вычурного, ладно? Просто убери их от лица, — попросил он, напрягаясь от прикосновения пальцев, легко коснувшихся его волос.

Она мурлыкнула что-то в ответ, чего он не разобрал, и перешла на бок, расчесывая волосы, пока не избавилась от узлов. Затем она собрала с боков в хвост, закрепила и начала плести свободную косу, убирая волосы с боков назад в низкий простой хвост, который закрепила. Помедлив, она наклонила голову.

— Сойдет, но кое-чего не хватает.

— Вот, — Наташа протянула чародейке что-то маленькое на ладони. — Это подойдет?

— Да. Хочешь, я заплету тебе волосы, Вдова?

К его удивлению, та кивнула.

— Конечно, — она опустилась на пол перед чародейкой. — Вот что меня удивляет — у них есть жезл Локи. Если вы не Старк, одно прикосновение этой штуки — и у Клинта в голове все перевернулось. Почему они это не используют?

— Не смогут. Люди могут пользоваться только самой мерзкой силой камня. Он сожжет их заживо, если они попытаются командовать.

— Но я воспользовалась им, чтобы закрыть портал.

— Потому что там сработало узнавание. Камни были созданы, чтобы работать в гармонии, чтобы иметь возможность использовать силу друг друга. Это не то же самое, что использовать их. Он разрушил щит, который удерживал его вдали от Тессеракта. Скорее всего, его используют просто как источник энергии для маскировки. Может быть, как реактор, — Сигрид завершила плетение волос Наташи цветком. — Готово. Ты действительно одержала верх над Принцем Лжи? — спросила она.

Лицо Наташи затуманилось.

— Да. Но его удары тоже попадали в цель, — она встала и направилась в переднюю часть самолета.

Сигрид задумчиво кивнула.

— Тот кто не видит правды, не сможет разобраться в иллюзии. Кое-что может оказаться неудобным, дочь Дракова, — она торжественно кивнула Баки. — Я оставлю тебя, чтобы подготовиться к битве, — сказала она, удаляясь в хвост самолета, подальше от остальных асгардцев. Он видел, как Сиф бросила на нее взгляд, как мышь на хищника. Нелегко должно быть в Асгарде чародеям, подумал Баки. Одиноко.

Моторы квинджета взвыли, и Баки ощутил, как замедлилась скорость полета. По мере снижения самолета он успокаивался. Это миссия. Страшно важная миссия, но — миссия.

Колонна черных внедорожников и военных транспортников ожидала на краю поля, Мария Хилл прислонилась к капоту. Квинджет опустился с легким толчком, Баки вышел первым и направился к Марии.

— Рад, что ты добралась, куколка.

Она вскинул бровь, и Баки задумался, не пора ли прикрывать яйца. Если бы Наташа так на него глянула, можно было бы опасаться за свою жизнь, а Мария не казалась менее компетентной.

— Извини, — буркнул он.

Ее улыбка заставила его выдохнуть.

— Не волнуйся. Нормально долетели?

— Неплохо. Есть новости? — он взял протянутый планшет, просматривая обновления.

— Морзе сузила район, где могут держать Стива, и подтвердила кое-что по схеме, но ничего больше.

— А Молл?

— Работаем. Мы закачали безвредный, но дурно пахнущий газ, и моя команда запустила сигнал тревоги, инициирующий эвакуацию.

— Они поймут, что мы идем, — констатировал Баки.

— Думаешь, они еще не знают? Вы с бывшей командой УДАР Дельта наносили удары по каждой базе на юго-востоке США.

Он пожал плечами, пластины тихонько зажужжали.

— Верно. Итак, что у тебя за люди в этих грузовиках?

— Около 30 человек, Лучшее, что я смогла набрать за пару дней, — пожала плечами Мария. — К несчастью, некоторые бывшие члены ЩИТа все еще таят обиду на Стива и Наташу за Вашингтон.

Баки моргнул.

— Какого хрена?

— Множество людей посвятили свои жизни ЩИТу, включая меня. Они не видели глубины коррупции, как глубоко пробралась Гидра. Некоторым из них Пирс лично прикреплял медали. Это слишком много, чтобы рядовой чинуша или агент-охранник могли проглотить. Все, что их интересует — это что их жизнь накрылась медным тазом. Их изучали под лупой.

— Это же ерунда.

— Я знаю. Ты должен понять… — Мария замолчала и глубоко вздохнула. — Глубоко внутри ЩИТ не слишком сильно отличался от Гидры. Мы все начинали, веря, что мараем руки, чтобы рядовые граждане могли оставаться чистенькими и ни о чем не подозревали. Мы построили хеликерриеры. ЩИТ согласился вооружиться. А Гидра собиралась использовать это оружие. Такое трудно осознать о себе. Узнать, что ты служил нацистам, потому что так сосредоточился на «величайшем благе», что стал считать людей сопутствующим ущербом.

Баки медленно кивнул.

— Не скажу, что мне жаль, что так случилось; я был бы в крио или мертв. Мне жаль, что я причинил боль хорошим людям.

— А мне жаль, что мы внесли свой вклад в твою боль, — ответила Мария. — Кстати, как протекает жизнь с Мстителями? Я поспорила, что ты придушишь Старка в первые 24 часа.

— Пока не придушил.

— Дай время, — ее губы изогнулись в сдержанной улыбке. — Привет, босс, — легко произнесла она проходящему мимо Тони. — Хорошая посадка.

— Ты же знаешь, что Джарвис слушает твой комм, верно?

Вместо того, чтобы смутиться, Мария уставилась в глазные прорези брони.

— Знаю. Ты мудак, Тони.

— Верно, — подтвердил он, и даже через синтезатор голоса было слышно, как наслаждается он своей репутацией. Это давало Баки немного надежды.

— Мы можем выдвигаться? — спросил он, оглядываясь через плечо туда, где облачались в форму Наташа и Сэм. Он представил себе, как они так же одевались на миссии со Стивом. Они не были его, но на секунду он почувствовал отчаянную благодарность, что они захотели прикрыть ему спину.

Без них он бы все равно пошел. Обменял бы себя на Стива не колеблясь. Лучше он, чем Стив. Всегда. Гидра, вероятно, согласилась бы на сделку. Проект Озарение накрылся, и им по-прежнему нужен кто-то на роль Кулака Гидры, и лучше такой, какого уже умеешь ломать.

Он знал, что если бы дошло до этого, у него имелся резервный план. Даже снова потерять все — при мысли потерять Стива, желудок дернулся, грудь сдавило — он сделал бы это.

Вместо этого, он лучше выжжет Гидру дотла. Вырвет ее корни и посолит землю, чтобы она больше никогда не отрастила другой головы.


	31. Chapter 31

Мария указала на внедорожник, и он скользнул на пассажирское сиденье, все еще просматривая новые данные. Ничего такого, чтобы радикально менять планы. Тут не нужны скрытность или тайное убийство. Это будет гребаная кровавая баня. Их единственная надежда — держать Гидру сфокусированной на внешнем входе, пока они проскользнут с тыла.

Приблизившись к повороту на Молл, он увидел, как люди покидают его, поток машин устремляется прочь от опасности. На небе сгущались темные облака — дело рук Тора. Он сам чувствовал, как вокруг металлической руки нарастает напряжение. Когда они достигли Молла, половина машин сопровождения отделилась, и он глубоко вдохнул. Пора.

Не беспокоясь о правилах парковки, Мария заехала внедорожником на тротуар, прямо к входу.

Баки бросил на нее взгляд.

— Отличная парковка.

— Мне вроде как показалось, что не стоит парню с металлической рукой болтаться поблизости от этого, — она ухмыльнулась и жестом указала на особенно темную тучу, внутри которой уже полыхали молнии.

— Благодарю, — отозвался он, касаясь воображаемой шляпы. — Я оценил.

Дверь Молла распахнулась, и показалась Мелинда Мэй, держа руку на оружии.

— Молл почти свободен. Можете заходить.

Мария быстро кивнула ей и посмотрела на Баки.

— По твоей команде, сержант.

Он коснулся уха.

— Железный Человек, Тор? Вы на позиции?

— Ждем твоего сигнала.

— Пошли, — сжав зубы, он последовал за Мэй по ярко освещенному коридору к зоне развлечений. Что-то зудело на периферии мозга, и он приостановился, чтобы сосредоточиться.

— Стоп! — он вскинул кулак, предупреждая команду позади. — Назад!

Вернулся назад, туда, где находились Наташа и Сэм, и присмотрелся к стене рядом с Клинтом. Провел ладонью по пустой поверхности.

— Наташа, подойди сюда.

— Что там?

— У тебя с собой те маленькие диски, которыми ты закоротила мою руку?

Она покопалась в своем поясе и протянула два на ладони.

— Что думаешь?

— Думаю, что это напоминает мне базу под Krasnoyarskom.

Она размышляла.

— Промышленный парк или школа?

— Промышленный парк, — ответил он.

Наташа приложила ладонь к стене.

— Ты прав.

— Как думаешь, где?

— Мм, — ее взгляд упал на Клинта, и она улыбнулась.

— Одолжи-ка одно ухо.

— Ах, Таша. Нет. Они же совсем новенькие! — еще возражая, он потянулся к уху и извлек комм, вручил ей.

— Я не сломаю его, — она вскинул бровь, а Баки обнадеживающе улыбнулся Клинту.

— Теперь мне намного легче, — пробурчал Клинт. — Просто не надо, ладно? У меня с собой нет запасных слуховых аппаратов.

Наташа приникла к стене и приложила к ней слуховой прибор.

— Точно здесь, — немного подвигала им, останавливаясь и прислушиваясь. Спустя минуту, отошла. — Прямо тут, — она вернула Клинту его имущество и заняла позицию подальше от стены, жестом показывая Марии и Мэй сделать то же самое.

— О'кей. Команда А, можете начинать, — твердо сказал он.

Даже в глубине Молла они расслышали резкий раскат грома, обозначивший начало атаки. Он подождал, оценивая ритм, и когда Тор нанес следующий удар, отвел кулак назад и шарахнул по стене.  
Кулак погрузился почти по запястье, затем с лязгом остановился, столкнувшись с чем-то твердым.

— Отличный выбор, Таш.

Вытащив руку, он шагнул назад, чтобы Наташа могла засунуть туда свою, куда более миниатюрную руку и пощупать.

— Почти… Нашла, — она с улыбкой обернулась, стена скользнула вниз, за ней обнаружилась большая дверь. — Гребаная Гидра. Что ж они так любят прятать лифты?

— Это не лифт. Аварийный выход.

— Дверь из сплава адамантия. Вряд ли у нас с собой имеется что-нибудь, способное ее выломать.

— Нет. Можно пройти, только если знаешь пароль, — заметила Наташа.

Джеймс кивнул.

— Или пройдешь сканирование сетчатки.

Он подошел к двери и нажал на панель. Засветилась болезненно-зеленая панель.

— Назовите свое имя, — произнес механизированный голос Золы.

— Агент, — ответил Баки ровным тоном. — Kod: Zimnii soldat.

— Приветствую, Солдат. Прошу ввести свой код.

— 83075532, — когда он проговаривал цифры, до него дошло, что они использовали его же проклятый служебный номер наоборот. Гребаный Зола.

— Принято. Прошу пройти вниз по лестнице и следовать за синим светом налево. Твой куратор встретит тебя в комнате ожидания.

Металлическая дверь бесшумно отворилась, и спустя секунду на лестнице загорелся флуоресцентный свет.

— Это может быть ловушкой, — медленно произнес он, глядя на Наташу и Сэма.

— Или же мы можем проскользнуть внутрь и наскочить на них, — согласился Сэм.

— В любом случае, мы столкнемся с сопротивлением, — разумно заметила Наташа. — Но поскольку тебе не рассказывали об этой базе, вряд ли тебя здесь ждут.

— Верно. Ладно, вы оставайтесь здесь, а я отправлюсь на разведку, — он подхватил щит и пистолет и медленно двинулся вниз по ступенькам. Дойдя до первого пролета, быстро глянул вниз.

— Дна не видно. Там снова поворот, — тихо произнес он.

— Тебе решать, Барнс, — напомнила Мэй.

Секунду он прикидывал варианты, затем вернулся по лестнице вверх.

— Мэй, бери людей и спускайтесь к исходной точке. Прихватите взрывчатку. Остальные — со мной. Придерживаемся первоначального плана и стараемся встретиться. Поддерживаем контакт.

— Ход миссии — на твое усмотрение.

Спустя выдох после этого раздался гром такой силы, что свет моргнул.

— Господи, — пробормотал Сэм.

— Мэй, мы вошли. Теперь вы, — тихо произнес он, давая отмашку спускаться остальным, в направлении, указанном на плане Морс. Синие огоньки услужливо танцевали вниз по коридору.

— Как мило с их стороны указать путь, — тихонько признал Сэм.

— Солдат не отличался высоким уровнем функционирования, — сказал Баки. Они медленно двинулись по коридору, Нат и Сэм быстро зачищали все комнаты, мимо которых они проходили.

Дойдя до первого перекрестка, он услышал ритмичный скрип, и жестом призвал всех к вниманию. Звук приблизился, и на перекресток въехала тележка, нагруженная кучей ужасно знакомых предметов.

Показался и техник, везущий тележку, Баки быстро обхватил металлической рукой глотку мужчины, обрывая возможные звуки, и пристроил щит за спину. В коридор шагнула Наташа, мужчина принялся извиваться сильнее.

— Шшш. Тебе не о ней надо сейчас волноваться, — он бросил Наташе карту-ключ мужчины и сильно встряхнул его. — Где Капитан?

Тот затряс головой, Наташа нахмурилась. Сопротивление стало отчаянным, и Баки наконец ослабил хватку, чтобы тот мог, хрипя, втянуть воздух.

— Если закричишь, я покажу тебе, для чего предназначены все эти предметы на подносе, — рявкнул он. — Где Стив?

— Лаборатория, — тот указал в направлении, куда ехала тележка. — Туда.

Баки кивнул.

— Хороший мальчик. Если покажешь, может быть, выживешь, — он ослабил хватку, держа техника за шкирку — прикосновение металла, молчаливая угроза. Он мог без труда сломать шею мужчины или размозжить позвоночник.

Как только они завернули за угол, загрохотали выстрелы, и его заложник упал. Наташа открыла ответный огонь, завязалась перестрелка. Быстро стало ясно, что их диверсия удалась. Им противостояла только пара групп охранников, которые, похоже, безумно боялись Зимнего Солдата.

Возможно не зря — как только его живой щит упал, он схватил острый предмет, который, как подсказала его память, предназначался для лейкотомии — его вставляли под веко и протыкали орбитальную кость, чтобы разрезать соединения предлобной коры, лишая пациента личности.

Если начистоту, Поттс тоже в этот момент не выглядела счастливой. Хотя агенты Гидры орали точно громче ее.

— У нас сопротивление, — затрещал голос Мэй в комме. — Вход охранялся.

— Понял. Мы идем к вам, надеемся помочь, — отозвался Хоукай, не переставая выпускать стрелы в агентов.

Пронзительный вопль заставил его обернуться и увидеть, как прочь от них бежит пылающий агент. Пеппер глянула на него, твердо выпятив подбородок, и кивнула.

— Хоукай, присматривай за тылом.

Они продолжали движение вперед по коридорам, туда, где предположительно зажали команду Мэй. Впереди отворилась дверь и оттуда вышла высокая блондинка. Посмотрела в их сторону и замерла, вытянув руки и показывая, что безоружна.

— Не стрелять, — рявкнула Наташа. — Это Морс.

Он медленно опустил оружие, и Наташа подала женщине сигнал.

Не колеблясь, та вскинула оружие, целясь в голову Баки.

— Наташа? — пробормотал он.

Наташа шагнула вперед, держа руку на оружии.

— Морс. Он с нами.

Даже после подтверждения Наташи, та долго колебалась, прежде чем опустить пистолет.

— Какого хрена, Вдова?

— Как я понимаю, Коулсон о нем не упоминал?

— Неа. И я бы надрала ему задницу за те десять лет, которые он только что забрал из моей жизни, — отозвалась Морс. — Ладно, что ж. Кулак Гидры на нашей стороне, — она заметно встряхнулась и повернулась к Баки. — Извини.

— Не беспокойся.

— Пересмешница, Джеймс. Джеймс, Бобби Морс.

— Да. Потрясающе. Сюда, — она обернулась и глянула на Наташу. — Если он пальнет мне в спину, я тебе припомню.

— Он стоит прямо здесь, — заметил Сэм.

— И я не собираюсь с этим разбираться, — парировала Бобби. — А еще — привет.

— Сэм Уилсон, — представился Сэм, протягивая руку.

— Может, сходите на свидание позже? — буркнул Баки. — Пошли.

Морс глянула на Наташу в поисках подтверждения, но все-таки пошла. И это хорошо, думал Баки. Прямо сейчас он ближе к Стиву, чем за все время с хелликериера. Так близко. Между ними всего лишь армия Гидры.

Он шел за Морс, видя, как напряжены ее плечи. Ей не нравилось, что у нее он за спиной. Какая жалость, твою мать. Здание снова содрогнулось, зазвучал низкий гудок.

— Что это значит? — спросил он.

— Это значит, что ваша команда Альфа только что прошла фойе, к слову говоря. А еще это значит, что все, кого мы встретим, будут вооружены, и всех техников будут сопровождать команды УДАР. В лабораторию будет чертовски сложно пробиться.

По мере продвижения вглубь, выстрелы зазвучали чаще — как впереди, так и позади них. Он жестом приказал Марии приглядывать за тылом вместе с Хоукаем.

Морс вскинула руку, останавливая их на перекрестке.

— Дайте взглянуть, — она извлекла из рукава зеркальце и высунула его за стену. Даже стоя позади нее, Баки мог утверждать, что в их сторону движется команда УДАР. — Черт, — выдохнула она.

— Наклони его немного вниз.

Она повиновалась, и он минуту изучал группу, рассматривая и отбрасывая несколько планов. Наташа стояла рядом, внимательно наблюдая за их приближением.

— Когда я выйду, досчитайте до пяти, затем начинайте стрелять. Цельтесь повыше.

— Какого черта… — начала было Морс. Наташа вскинула свои пистолеты.

Зубасто усмехнувшись, он поднял щит и ринулся на команду. Полетели пули, отскакивая от щита, и он упал на колени, по инерции скользнув к первому охраннику, щитом расталкивая солдат, которые посыпались на пол, сшибая друг друга. Блеснула металлическая рука, его нож бесшумно вгрызался в щиколотки, перерезая сухожилия.

Позади него открыли огонь, Баки продолжал двигаться, оставаясь внизу. Он крутился, щит выбивал коленные чашечки, нож впивался в плоть.

Когда вся группа охраны лежала, истекая кровью, на полу, и выстрелы смолкли, он медленно поднялся на ноги, давая знак своей команде. Наташа одобрительно улыбнулась. Сэм шел следом за ней.

— У тебя кровь идет, — пробормотал Сэм, кивнув на царапину на его руке от кромки щита.

Баки опустил глаза на слегка кровящую царапину.

— Пройдет.

— Ну да, непременно, — Сэм вытащил из рюкзака бинт. — Я не позволял Стиву вешать мне лапшу на уши, хотя видел, как он излечивается от пулевых ран.

Баки закатил глаза и вытянул руку, позволив мужчине наложить быструю повязку.

— Он ведет себя в точности так же. А я продолжаю говорить ему, что у него глаза к черепушке приклеятся, если он будет постоянно любоваться собственнымм мозгами. Слишком туго?

— Нет, нормально, — они возобновили движение, Морс бросала на него косые взгляды. — Сделай фотку, — предложил он.

— Извини. Это было… впечатляюще.

Он хмыкнул.

— Далеко еще до лабораторий?

— Где-то сотня метров, и мы там. Я точно не знаю, где его держат. Там до черта лабораторий.

Ты и понятия не имеешь, — думал он.

— Как правило, медицинские лаборатории расположены дальше всего, — вслух произнес Баки. — Так легче контролировать входы и выходы. Оружие обычно хранится на внешнем кольце обороны. Чтобы обеспечить доступ охране и легче предотвратить побег из мед. лаборатории.

Лицо Морс стало пустым, как будто она отчаянно пыталась спрятать свои мысли. Опыта Наташи у нее не было, но попытка была неплохой. Хотя совсем скрыть жалость ей не удалось.

Он с легким неудовольствием пожал плечами.

— Инженеры, как правило, обитали рядом с биолабораториями. Так было проще посылать меня к техникам для ремонта.

Движение в конце следующего коридора привлекло его взгляд, он толкнул Морс за себя и как раз вовремя поднял щит, чтобы отразить пару залпов.

— Черт. Клинт?

Секунду спустя мимо его головы просвистела стрела и дальний угол коридора взорвался обломками.

— Вперед! — заорал Хоукай, выпуская другую стрелу. — Я прикрою.

Доверившись своей команде, Баки ринулся вперед, игнорируя свистевшие в воздухе пули и стрелы. Пальба с другого конца утихла, и всего через несколько минут коридор был зачищен.

Как только он ступил в другой коридор, его шаги замедлились, что-то заныло в уголке мозга. Триггер? Нечто, имплантированное Красной Комнатой? Инстинкт? А он-то считал, что у него не осталось инстинктов, не извращенных или перевернутых с ног на голову.

— Джеймс? — пробормотала Наташа. — Проблемы?

— Не знаю.

— Ты идешь не туда, — проинформировала Морс. — Лаборатории там, — она указала в другую сторону.

Вздохнув, он внимательно оглядел коридор. Что-то в нем…

— Сюда, — наконец решил он. Зуд в мыслях унялся, и он двинулся вперед.

За следующим поворотом обнаружилась дверь.

— Это может быть ловушка, — заметила Морс.

Она не ошиблась.

— Назад и держитесь позади меня.

Прежде чем кто-нибудь успел запротестовать, он прижал металлическую ладонь к панели рядом с дверью.

Та тихо звякнула, и дверь открылась.

— Агент, — приветствовал компьютерный Зола. — Пожалуйста, сними оружие и положи его на стол.

Дверь с тихим «вууш» отъехала в сторону, лишая их возможного укрытия. Совершенно пустая белая комната с единственным хромированным столом. Баки медленно шагнул вперед, осматривая углы. Он вошел в комнату, волоски на его затылке поднялись.

Такой была его жизнь. Его перегоняли с одной станции на другую, как скотину. И всегда находился какой-нибудь ублюдок с шоковой дубинкой, обращавшийся с ним, как с животным, стоило оказать неповиновение.

Следующая дверь открылась — еще одна ослепительно белая комната с серией вешалок на стене.

— Сними снаряжение и одежду, — нараспев вещал Зола.

— Иисусе, — пробормотал Клинт.

Баки не обернулся, не желая видеть чужую жалость. Подойдя к следующей двери, он остановился.

— Когда дверь откроется, не входите за мной сразу. Я попытаюсь заклинить ее щитом, но если не получится, не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь из вас застрял здесь.

— Значит, ты войдешь внутрь? — уточнил Сэм.

— Я привык к этому, — ровно ответил Баки.

— Джеймс, думаю, тебе лучше пересмотреть свой план, — твердо заявила Наташа. — Нет никакого смысла тебе входить туда одному.

— Таш, прикрой здесь, — сказал Клинт. — Я доберусь до дальней двери, когда эта откроется, — он вытащил из колчана стрелу с толстым наконечником и встал рядом с Баки. — Кстати, паршивый план. Один из нас должен идти за тобой.

Через минуту Баки кивнул и шагнул к двери. Та немедленно открылась с всасывающим звуком.

— Ладно, хорошо. Готовься стрелять.

Он вставил щит в приоткрывшуюся щель и двинулся вперед, против воли содрогнувшись при виде черного слива в центре комнаты. Когда он подошел к нему, дверь позади него попыталась закрыться, но щит удержал ее.

Это не остановило поток ледяной воды, ударивший его в спину. И характерный шум заработавшей помпы. Он прошел вперед, вспыхнул красный свет, и в громкоговорителе прозвучал голос Золы.

— Агент, встань в центр комнаты для очистки.

— Пошел ты, пошел ты, пошел ты, — твердил Баки, дрожа под хлещущей холодной водой, пытаясь подготовиться к следующему шагу.

— Дверь не открывается — заорал Клинт. — Уходи оттуда!

— Она откроется, — откликнулся он. — Просто будь наготове, — следующая струя воды ударила его прямо в лицо, и он захлебнулся, отшатываясь назад.

Твою мать. Он не должен валяться на полу, когда придет черед отбеливателя. Баки заставил себя подняться на ноги. Он был почти у двери.

Спину обдало теплом, и он чуть снова не грохнулся — от облегчения. Помещение заполнилось паром, Баки оглянулся. Пеппер Поттс безмятежно улыбнулась ему.

— Я здесь.

— Возвращайся, — отрывисто приказал Баки. — Сейчас будет… — он еще говорил, а резко пахнущая жидкость уже лилась из отверстий в потолке. — Черт. Уйди из центра комнаты, — немного жидкости попало ему в рот, и он немедленно сплюнул, губы и язык жгло.

— Какого хрена? — выругалась Пеппер. — Оно горючее?

Баки секунду размышлял.

— Не знаю.

Она на секунду сосредоточилась затем тряхнула головой.

— Жаль.

— Возвращайся обратно, — он сделал было шаг назад, но прежде чем добрался до двери, воздух изменился, стал холоднее. Струи жидкости иссякли, затем совсем остановились, застывая сосульками. Баки оглянулся и увидел, как Сигрид грациозно взмахивает руками, ее пальцы посинели от холода. На секунду показалось, что ее кожа синеет, искажается. Потом все стихло, ее руки замерли.

— Иисусе, что это за дерьмо? — выдохнул Клинт.

— Очиститель. По большей части — формальдегид. Раньше они использовали отбеливатель, но он слишком быстро разъедал руку.

Он снова глянул в лицо Клинта, ожидая «я-же-тебе-говорил». Тот лишь потряс головой, когда Сэм скользнул в комнату.

— Ты в порядке?

— А сам как думаешь, Уилсон?

— Я бы сказал, что нет. Что там в следующей комнате?

— Техники, вероятно. Они обычно проверяли, не попортил ли я руку, — сказал он, сам слыша, каким невыразительным становится его голос. — Затем, или крио камера, или медотсек. Скорее всего, крио.

Наушник щелкнул, обозначая, что другой член команды подключился к их частоте.

— Барнс, — голос Тони звучал слегка напряженно. — Мы натолкнулись на сильное сопротивление, Тор повержен.

— Как, черт побери?

— Они использовали какой-то транквилизатор. Угодили ему прямо в грудь, и он рухнул. Он паршиво дышит, и мне бы хотелось переправить его к Беннеру, но нас прижали серьезным огнем возле научно-исследовательского отдела.

— Я знаю, где это, — резко сказала Морс. — Могу провести.

Джеймс кивнул.

— Мы идем, — он бросил последний взгляд на другую дверь и выругался про себя. Невозможно сказать, проделывали ли это со Стивом, но это было знакомо.

Он развернулся, прикидывая варианты.

— Мы можем зайти за спины атакующих? — спросил он у Морс.

— Да.

— Понадобится отвлекающий маневр, — он обернулся к Сигрид. — Ты сможешь?

— Да. Думаю, да.

— Пошли, — Морс быстро зашагала впереди, показывая путь по узким коридорам. Когда они достигли главного холла, команда Гидры уже лезла вперед, не опасясь залпов репульсоров и выстрелов.


	32. Chapter 32

Баки оглянулся назад.

— Ладно. План такой: Сигрид, ты их отвлечешь. Заставь их смотреть вперед. Мы ударим со всей силы. Никаких взрывов, мы слишком близко к другой команде. Как только расчистим путь, соратники Тора вытащат его.

— Тор ранен? — резко спросила Сигрид.

— В него выстрелили транквилизатором, — ответил Баки. — Надо вытащить его наружу.

Сигрид натянуто кивнула и шагнула в коридор, Баки шел рядом, держа наготове щит. Ее руки чертили резкие арки, и внезапно воздух перед солдатами пошел волнами, изменился.

Солдаты удивленно заорали и приостановились. Баки махнул своей команде, и они тихо проскользнули вперед.

Треть команды Гидры, остолбеневшая от удивления, полегла после первого же залпа. Потом они обернулись, и битва возобновилась с новой силой. Получилось соревнование — у кого первого кончатся патроны, и у Гидры было преимущество — они дрались на своем поле.

Сигрид оказалась на удивление полезной на поле боя, ее иллюзии сбивали солдат Гидры с толка.

В момент относительного затишья он увидел, как из-за укрытия, спотыкаясь, показался Волстагг с переброшенным через плечо Тором.

Несмотря на возобновившиеся залпы репульсоров — Тони даже выдвинулся вперед немного, отводя огонь на себя — кое-кто увидел их. Волстагг упал на колени, кровь хлестала из простреленного бедра. Секундой позже солдаты Гидры подхватили Тора и потащили его неподвижное тело.

Баки не мог точно описать, что произошло дальше. Позади раздалось яростное рычание, и шквал зеленоватой энергии пронесся мимо, разметав солдат Гидры.

Сигрид оттолкнула Баки с дороги, ее одежды преобразились в изумрудную броню, потом снова сверкнули, обратившись в серо-сизые.

Услышав внезапное прекращение стрельбы, Старк высунул голову в коридор, и Баки жестом показал ему следовать за Тором.

Следом за чародейкой мимо Баки промчался Клинт.

— Это был он, Нат, богом клянусь, — орал он.

Оглянувшись, Баки поймал обеспокоенный взгляд Наташи.

— Иди, — коротко сказал он, направляясь к дальнему концу, где находилась команда Тони. Она кивнула и поторопилась за Бартоном.

К тому времени, как он закончил разбираться с приходящими в себя оперативниками Гидры, на что ушли все его патроны, остальная команда Тони выбыла из строя. К его удивлению, среди них оказалась Мэй и ее группа.

Он посмотрел вслед Наташе, затем на раненых. Он не мог это сделать. Они верили ему. Он наклонился к Мэй, придерживая бинт, который она пыталась закрепить.

— Ты знаешь, как выбраться отсюда? — спросил он.

Она умело завязала его.

— Да.

— Хорошо. Сможешь вывести их?

— Мы справимся. Иди, найди Тора и Кэпа. Мы выведем остальных.

Она договаривала, а он уже двигался по коридору, держа щит наготове.

— Нат, где ты? — спросил он, касаясь коммуникатора.

Ответа не последовало, и он попытался снова:

— Старк? Где все?

— Я дальше по коридору, пятый поворот направо. Насчет остальных не уверен.

Громкий грохот заставил его вздрогнуть.

— Вдова, слышишь?

Еще один громыхающий звук и очередь из ее пистолетов.

— Нашла его.

Баки задержал дыхание.

— Нашла Бартона?

— Стива, наш… — ее голос прервался болезненным хрипом и статикой.

— Старк?

— Понял.

Баки перешел на бег. Плохо обстоят дела, понял он, обнаружив слежку только тогда, когда преследователь вздохнул.

Он развернулся в низкой стойке, держа руку на ноже, подняв щит, готовый врезать им по чьей-нибудь челюсти.

Уилсон замер, вскинув руки.

— Это всего лишь я, парень.

— Помнится, я сказал всем выметаться, — он выпрямился и снова побежал.

— Ну да, а я упоминал, что прикрою тебя, — он напрягся, услышав в комме очередной треск.

— Я на месте, — натянуто сказал Тони. — Барнс, ты нам нужен. Сейчас же.

В комме раздалось еще громыхание, потом Тони вскрикнул от боли.

Он оглянулся на Уилсона, тот махнул рукой.

— Иди.

Он бежал быстрее, чем бегал за всю свою жизнь. Зимний Солдат ничего не боялся. Баки был напуган до смерти. Пятый поворот он обогнул на полной скорости, налетев на стену.

— Какая лаборатория? — спросил он.

Впереди из-за двери вылетел металлический поднос, послышался неразборчивый крик.

— Проехали.

Он замедлил бег, завернул в лабораторию, где обнаружил феерическую картину.

Первое, что бросилось в глаза, было Кресло, или его часть. Позади него стоял Тони, загораживая лежащую без сознания Наташу. Его левая рука дымилась, и он прижимал ее к животу. Металл его костюма был погнут и весь во вмятинах. На полу валялись истекающие кровью агенты Гидры.

Полуголый Стив стоял напротив Тони и размахивал стойкой капельницы, широко распахнув глаза, напуганный.

Черт.

— Стив, — осторожно и мягко позвал он.

Голубые глаза глянули на него, и на минуту у него внутри все застыло — в них не было узнавания. Пожалуйста, нет.

— Ну же, Стиви, положи стойку и позволь мне подойти. Теперь все в порядке. Просто успокойся, — он медленно шагнул вперед, вытянув металлическую руку, как будто успокаивал озлобленного пса.

— Я не… — Стив взмахнул стойкой, другой рукой вцепившись в волосы на голове, будто хотел их вырвать.

— Все хорошо. Гидра схватила тебя, теперь ты в безопасности. Смотри, я здесь, Тони здесь. Ты в порядке, — он медленно придвигался.

— Не смей!

Баки сделал шаг назад и уклонился, стойка с лязгом ударила его по запястью. Твою ж мать.

— Стиви, ну давай же, посмотри на меня. Ты меня знаешь.

Стив слегка пошатнулся и прислонился к столу.

— Кто… — он потряс головой, будто пытаясь стряхнуть паутину.

— Ты знаешь меня целую вечность, — он с трудом сглотнул. Горячие слезы жгли глаза. — Стив, пожалуйста.

Глаза Стива распахнулись. Рот сформировал букву «Б».

— Ну вот. Баки. Это я. Видишь, я принес твой щит, — он протянул диск так, чтобы Стив увидел цвета.

Стив даже не взглянул на щит.

— Баки? — все еще в замешательстве спросил он.

— Да, Баки. Я подойду, ладно? — он положил щит на стол и сделал шаг к Стиву.

Старк что-то тихо буркнул, Баки отмахнулся.

— Ты сможешь вытащить Нат?

Не дожидаясь ответа, он просто приблизился к Стиву, отстраненно замечая серебристый фиксатор, все еще свисающий с его правого запястья, и иглу капельницы, торчащую из его руки, соединенную с пластиковым мешком, висящим на стойке. Почти пустой мешок был знакомого цвета. Комбинация одного из сильнейших нейролептических препаратов и галлюциногенов. По идее, она должна была обеспечить послушание и внушаемость. Не похоже, чтобы сработало на Стиве.

— Все хорошо. Я с тобой, — бормотал Баки.

— Больно, Бак. Не могу думать.

Баки не смог держать рыдания.

— Знаю. Я знаю, — успокаивал он. — Позволь помочь тебе.

Он был уже близко, только руку протянуть.

Стив выглядел так, будто в любой момент сорвется, и он притормозил.

Стив бросился вперед, ухватил Баки за плечо. Тот напрягся. Затем руки Стива обхватили Баки, цепляясь за него как за самого лучшего плюшевого мишку в мире.

Баки не возражал. Он опустился на пол, устроив Стива у себя на коленях, и гладил его влажные от пота волосы.

— Теперь все хорошо, — уголком глаза он заметил, как примчался Уилсон и встал, охраняя дверь.

Стив опустил голову на плечо Баки, щекой касаясь шрама, и Баки чувствовал, как на его кожу падают слезы.

Живой рукой он извлек иглу капельницы. У него уходило обычно около 20 минут, чтобы наркотики вывелись из крови. Скорее всего, у Стива будет еще быстрее.

— Я держу тебя, приятель.

— Господи, это действительно ты, — пробормотал Стив, подняв голову. У него были яркие глаза и припухшее лицо, но, черт побери, он был самым лучшим зрелищем, виденным Баки.

— Это я. Это не конец пути, Роджерс.

Стив подавил рыдание, снова обхватив его руками. Может быть, он не плюшевый мишка. Может, коала. Или ленивец. Он понятия не имел, когда видел этих зверушек.

Он продолжал гладить Стива по волосам и обнаженной спине, игнорируя слезы, падающие из собственных глаз.


	33. Эпилог

Позже Баки вспоминал остаток того дня как сплошное расплывчатое пятно. Он помнил мучительный путь к выходу, Уилсон нес щит. Не успели они добраться до двери, из лаборатории вывалился Тор, поддерживаемый Клинтом. Когда Баки спросил про Сигрид, Клинт разразился проклятиями.

Затем они вышли наружу, и он помогал укладывать Стива на носилки, и глядел как Брюс и Джемма суетятся над ним.

Возле двери его поджидала Наташа с оставшимися агентами ЩИТа, и они зачистили каждый дюйм базы. В итоге Баки уверился в двух вещах: в этом месте больше не осталось агентов Гидры, и Скипетра там не было. К тому времени, как они закончили, солнце достигло зенита, двигаясь к полудню. 

Когда они упаковались в квинджет, он был измучен - его «день» растянулся приблизительно на 40 часов. Агент мог работать до 90 часов без потери функциональности. Баки же чувствовал себя так, будто его переехал квинджет. После краткой, временами напряженной дискуссии с Тони, они взяли курс на Чикаго, чтобы отчитаться и (боже, он надеялся) передохнуть. Стив был в безопасности на борту Автобуса, где Джемма и Беннер наблюдали за его жизненными показателями, Баки казалось, будто каждая секунда последних нескольких месяцев прокатилась по нему.

Он стащил себя вниз с крыши, задержавшись на кухне, чтобы выпить бутылку воды и медленно сжевать протеиновый батончик. Затем побрел в спальню, где даже сумел снять некоторую часть тактического костюма, прежде чем рухнул на постель.

Даже кошмары не могли соперничать с навалившейся на него усталостью. К тому времени, как наступила ночь, он наконец поднял голову с подушки после самого долгого сна за семьдесят лет.

Медленно потянулся и застыл, услышав тихое дыхание рядом. Задержав дыхание, он перекатился на бок, жалея, что брошенный в спешке тактический костюм остался на другом конце комнаты. 

Даже в полумраке можно было различить, как легко вздымается и опадает грудь Стива. Он замер, не уверенный, что это не очередной кошмар.

Стив пошевелился, медленно открывая глаза, будто почувствовал взгляд Баки. Моргнул, повернул голову в его сторону, улыбка коснулась его губ.

На секунду это было как любая из сотен ночей прежде. Затем глаза Стива сфокусировались и челюсть дернулась.

– Прости. Я должно быть заснул.

\- Да? – глупо переспросил Баки. – Я думал, тебя забрали в Нью-Йорк.

Стив взлохматил рукой волосы, подложил ладонь под затылок. 

\- Они хотели. Я, гм. Мне нужно было быть здесь.

\- О. А Бэннер не должен присматривать за тобой?

Стив пожал плечами. 

– Он приехал со мной. Просто. Господи, я не мог… я должен был убедиться, что это по-настоящему.

\- Извини, - сказал Баки, дернув ртом.

\- Нет, Боже, Баки. Я не мог поверить, что ты действительно был там, - лицо Стива было открытым, каждое чувство отражалось в глазах.

\- Господи, Стив.

\- Нет, в смысле, я не знал… Тони сказал, что ты в порядке. Что работаешь с Наташей и Клинтом, - Стив взглянул на потолок, сглотнул, Баки видел как блеснули слезы.

Черт. 

– Это не из-за тебя, приятель. Мне просто нужно было, - он помолчал. – Я много чего делал, Стив. На мне так много крови. Твоей крови.

\- Это не имеет значения, Бак.

\- Для меня, имело, ясно? Я думал, что должен… стать чище, - пояснил он, вытирая глаза живой рукой.

\- А теперь?

Баки издал полувздох, полусмешок. 

– А теперь я кажется понял, что это не так много значит.

\- Да?

\- Нужно, чтобы кто-то присматривал за твоим тылом. Сэм не может все делать, - он остановился и пожал плечами. – Если ты…

\- Да, - тут же отозвался Стив. – Да. Я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом.

\- Я не в порядке. Ничего не будет просто.

\- А мне все равно. Я приму тебя любым. Я жил без тебя, - Стив вздохнул. – Думаю, я тоже здорово не в порядке, Бак.

\- Я слышал, Сэм кое-что в этом понимает. Может, у него имеются некоторые идеи?

На этот раз смех Стива был настоящим. 

– Думаю, у Сэма множество идей на этот счет.

Баки протянул живую руку, осторожно положил ее на постель, ожидая. 

– Так что, вместе?

\- Да. Мне бы этого хотелось, - Стив взял его руку, вокруг его глаз появились морщинки, которые Баки сохранил в тысяче воспоминаний. - Мне бы очень этого хотелось

Баки понял, что улыбается в ответ. 

– Мне тоже, - он секунду помедлил. – Мы никогда по-настоящему об этом не говорили, но ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя, верно?

Улыбка Стива стала невозможно широкой. 

– Любишь? В настоящем времени? – подразнил он.

Баки фыркнул, чувствуя, как что-то в груди отпустило, взлетело. 

– Я что, заикаюсь, щенок?

\- Неа. Я тоже тебя люблю. Придурок.


End file.
